Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Season 2: Rise of Horror
by NewComer1
Summary: It's been some months later since Ken met Yuray, a yokai maid and got the Yo-Kai Watch. Ever since then, his life turned complete upside down. With two new Yo-Kai Watches, the Model Zero and the mysterious Watch S, he will meet more new Yo-Kai and stop evil Yokai possessed by Dark Energy. He must also face his nightmare from the past as evil looms in the shadow. *SYOC Open*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Yokai Watch fans! If you don't know me, well, my name is NewComer1 (not really my real name, but why would I say that) and this is my second Yo-Kai Watch story. My first one, "Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher" became one of my most popular stories I ever wrote. In order for you to understand the story, I recommend you to read my first one. This one is a direct sequel to it. For you readers who have read the first one, and eager to read season 2, well, here it is. Enjoy^^**

* * *

 **Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Season 2**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Basic Zero**

 _Hello, everyone. I know what I will say is crazy and you may think I am lying. Well…what I'm going to say is all true, but let's me start from the beginning. So, my name is Kenneth Aichi, but everyone calls me Ken. My mother and I moved to Japan to start a new life, in a town called Sakura New Town. I thought it will be very uninteresting place to live, despites that Japan is like the home of video games, manga, and anime, if you are interested in those kinds of stuff, but that all changed when I found a strange capsule machine._

 _This is where the crazy parts happen. So, I heard voices from the machine, telling me to use it. It got so annoying that I gave in. I used my first-ever Japanese coin I received from my mother into the machine, and it gave me a single capsule. I opened it, and it popped open, revealing a ghost maid named Yuray, and she claims to be a thing called Yokai. I didn't believe my eyes at first, but she gave me this strange device called "Yokai Watch", which allows me to see other Yokai. Apparently, she explains to me Yokai is a creature that lurks everywhere, causing all kinds of misshapen to people and other phenomenon in the world. Ever since I met Yuray, my life turned into a complete ruckus and full of misadventures. Even though there were annoying and weird times, I enjoyed some of the moments. However, my story has only just begun, and it gets tougher from here as if I was fated to get the Yokai Watch, for better or for worse…_

Ken looked around, seeing only darkness. "Where…am I?" he asked, looking around.

Suddenly, a tall man appeared, but his face didn't reveal due to the fact that he was looking away from Ken.

"Is that…dad?" Ken gasped. The man walked away from him.

"Ah! Wait, dad, hold up! Dad, come back! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddd!" Ken woke up abruptly, sweating as he looked around, realizing that he was actually in his bedroom.

"Just a….nightmare," he mumbled, getting out of the bed. He also noticed something or somebody missing. "Hey, where are Yuray and Lasagnyan?"

"Wow! Amazing!" He heard a scream from downstairs.

"Hee-haw! Now, that is what I call savvy!" He went downstairs quickly to see what's going on.

He found the two yokai in his living, watching TV and also noticed that Yuray's Yokai Pad was connected to the TV through USB cable.

"Oh! Good evening, Master Ken!" Yuray exclaimed. "I hope we didn't wake you up badly."

"Um, no…I woke up fine," he lied. "Say, what's going on here? What's with the screaming and stuff?"

"Check it out yourself, partner." Lasagnyan pointed to the TV. He took a look, seeing what appeared to be a humanoid shark in a black T-shirt.

"Let's take a look at the new Yokai Watch right here and now!" announced the humanoid shark, which Ken now knows that this being is a Yokai, like Yuray and Lasagnyan.

"Yes, yes! Show it to me!" Yuray hugged the TV, slamming her face on the screen.

"Hey Yuray, you're blocking the television!" Lasagnyan cried.

"Get off my TV, Yuray!" Ken yelled as he pulled or peeled her off from the TV.

"The new Yokai Watch…is this one!" He picked it out of his pocket. The new model was blue, with red and yellow in the center. It only had three numbers, with 1 at the 3 o'clock, 2 at the opposite side, and 0 at the six o'clock. It also had a small red switch on the side.

The Yokai duo awed at the new watch while Ken blew a whistle to show that he was impressed.

"The name of this new Yokai Watch is…Yokai Watch Model Zero!" The Yokai announced.

"Yokai Watch Model Zero?" The trio repeated at the same time.

"This model is both old new and new old technology. A certain man built this model in its initial state. Here at my company, Yopple, we were able to recreate the model and mass-produce it. This new Yokai Watch Model Zero adds new exciting features as to what the old, previous Yokai Watch was," he explained.

"Yes, yes!" Yuray nodded, jumping in excitement, like a kid at a candy store.

"The release date for this new model of Yokai Watch…" Yuray gripped both of her hands very tightly. "Is…" Yuray grinned so widely. "Now!" She exploded.

"Woo, they're releasing it now?" Ken asked.

"That Steve Jaws is really something, very bold of him to decide to release that new watch today. I guess he is really high cotton, y'all," Lasagnyan said. "What do you think, Yuray?"

Ken and Lasagnyan looked at Yuray, who already had backpack full of supplies ready. It looked as if she is going to camp trip.

"Master Ken, Lasagnyan, let's ride on the wave! My body is ready!" She exclaimed, posing with her fist in thrusting position as fires burned in the background.

"Aren't you rushing into this, y'all?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Yeah, and where are we going to go in the first place?" Ken questioned.

"No, I am not rushing, and we are going to the Yokai World!" Yuray revealed.

"Say what!?" he gasped. "Yokai World? I don't want to go there!"

"But…" Yuray cried in despair at the corner of the room. "I really want to buy the new model, just for you, Master Ken, but if that is your wish, I will obey."

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, sweat-dropping.

"Then let's go!" Yuray declared as she grabbed him.

"Hey wait! Let me change first!" Ken stated as he being dragged by his ghost maid.

Ken, Lasagnyan, and Yuray went outside, and headed to the river. It was still dark outside.

"How did I even consider doing this?" Ken mumbled. "And, why are we going out in the night?"

"The time in Yokai World is different from the time in the human world, Master Ken," she explained. "Oh, there they are!"

"Who?" Ken asked as he looked, noticing two familiar people.

"Oh? Ken, Lasagnyan, and Yuray!" Keita waved at them.

"Howdy, you two," Lasagnyan greeted.

"Keita and Whisper? Why are you two doing here?" Ken asked.

"I arranged with Mr. Whisper to meet with them, so we can go and buy the new Yokai Watch Model Zero together," Yuray admitted.

"Now that everyone's assembled, let's head to the Yokai World!" Whisper declared. "Keita, please summon Mirapo."

"Alright," he nodded. "Come out, my friend! Calling Mirapo! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _Summoning Mysterious!_

 _Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie!_

 _Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!_

 _Mirapo!_

A purple mirror Yokai appeared. "So, this is one of your Yokai friends, huh?" Ken asked.

"Yup," Keita replied.

"Let's go, everyone!" Whisper declared as he and everyone jumped into Mirapo.

"Here goes nothing," Ken said.

A flash of light enveloped Ken. The next thing he sees, he was astonished. There were tall cities, and some of them had eyeball. Street lights were also eyeballs, and the post had arms.

"So this is the Yokai World!?" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe we're here," Keita said, looking amazed as Ken.

"That's right, Master Ken and Mr. Keita, this is the Yokai World, the world where we, the yokai lives," Yuray explained.

"So, where is the store to buy the new Yokai Watch?" Keita wondered.

"Right this way, everyone!" Whisper leaded them to the nearby store.

When they arrived to the store, they were surprised. A very, very long line of Yokai waited at the store.

"Whhaaatt!?" Both Whisper and Yuray gasped.

Ken blew a whistle. "Well, this reminds me of the time when I got my first MyPhone."

"No, this can't be! These Yokai had beaten us for time!" Whisper exclaimed.

"We should've been here an hour earlier!" Yuray moaned.

"Huh?" Lasagnyan noticed something. "Hey y'all, I think I see a familiar bum in front of the line."

They saw and noticed a familiar red yokai cat sitting on a bench chair, under an umbrella for the shade, and wearing sunglasses.

"Jibanyan!? You're here, too," Keita said.

"Oh, it's you guys! What's up?" The red yokai cat greeted.

"You're the earliest bird here, Tomato Bum," Lasagnyan commented.

"Nya, nya, nya!" Jibanyan laughed. "I would correct you right now, but I really don't care now since I am first in line. As a Yokai who is an expert in waiting in long line, I know how to plan myself ahead for something like this."

"Smart cat," Ken stated.

"I believe the end of the line is all the way back there," Yuray pointed.

They had no choice, but went all the way to the back of the line. As they go to the end, they saw familiar faces. Strangely, they also noticed Keita's closet, which was now occupied by Hidabat, was also in line, but they ignored that for now.

"Hey, aren't that Komasan and his younger brother?" Keita pointed out. "And, who is that other Yokai that looks like them?"

"Oh! Her? Her name is, um…" Whisper took out his pad quickly, searching up the yokai's name.

"That's Komachan, Mr. Keita," Yuray answered before Whisper found it. "She is Komansan and Komajiro's older sister."

"They have an older sister!?" Keita looked surprised. "I never heard of her until now."

"Well, we met her like few months ago," Ken revealed. "And, it is a long story if I were to say to you about it. It's longer than this line for sure."

Komasan was reading a magazine on guide for winter vacation. "It says here that we got to wear coat and scarf while we wait outside."

"My gosh, big brother, you're prepared for everything!" Komajiro praised him.

"That's nice and all, but you know that it is summer right now," Komachan said, showing a cooler box, which she opened that contained a lot of cold drink.

"Monge! Look at all these drinks!" Komajiro's eyes sparkled. "Big sis, may I have this one?"

"Of course, Little Komajiro. All of these are for us," Komachan said, smiling. "Plus, I also have these chairs for us, too. Now we can just sit and relax while we wait."

"Monge! Thank you, big sis!" Komajiro praised their older sister.

"Wow, big sister is more prepared than me," Komasan mumbled. "I need to do better next time in order to impress Komajiro!"

"Awww, isn't that cute?" Yuray awed kindly.

They continued on to the end of the line when they stumbled upon more familiar yokai.

"Hey, hey, hey, waiting in long line sure is fun!" Walkappa opined joyfully. "Although, why we in line, anyway?"

"Who knows…?" Hungramps pondered.

"I guess not everyone here knows even the reason why they are in a line," Whisper commented.

"Seems like so," Keita agreed.

"This line, with so many Yokai from all over, comes here, to get the newest Yokai Watch Model Zero, is so….beautiful!" Beautiusa avowed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know right! I want the new Yokai Watch so badly! Waiting in the line is so much fun, but kind of dreadful sometimes. Like, there was this one time when my uncle in Osaka, you see…" Babblong babbled on.

"Aah, Babblong. He just doesn't change at all," Keita sighed.

"So is Beautiusa," Ken noted.

They finally came to the end of the line, after they had a short conversation with Happierre. "Woo, we're finally here, the end of the line," Yuray said, wiping off her sweats.

"Hey, it's Buhu!" Keita realized. "Hi, Buhu."

"Oh hello, Keita-kun. It's nice to see you again," Buhu greeted. "Too bad I'm in further back of the line. Buhuhu."

"You tell me. We're the one in furthest back of the line. Bu, hu, hu." Whipser moaned.

"Me, too. Bu, hu, hu." Yuray agreed depressingly.

"You two are acting ridiculous," Ken mumbled as he sweat-dropped.

"C'mon, c'mon…" They noticed impatient-looking Yokai, with puffy yellow hair and light blue skin, grumbling in front of Buhu.

"Who is that Yokai?" Keita asked.

"Mr. Impatient Pants, maybe?" Jibanyan joked.

"C'mon, c'mon…I can't take this anymore!" The yokai raged. Then, it suddenly stormed through the line.

"Hey, that guy started cutting in line!" Ken pointed out.

"That Yokai is K'mon-K'mon! He's a Yokai who hates waiting in line, but always finds one to wait in. Anyone who's get possessed by him becomes very impatient," Yuray explained.

"That's very counter-intuitive. Why would he find a line to wait in if he hates waiting in one?" Ken asked.

"Never mind about the detail! He's ruining the line! If he keeps up like this, the sales of the new watch will be ruined!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Ha! That's sound horrible!" Yuray gasped. "Master Ken, Mr. Keita, you two got to do something about this! Stop him!"

"Don't worry. I got this!" Keita took out one of the medals. "Calling out my friend, Jibanyan!"

"Um, Keita, I don't think that is…" "Yokai Medal, set on!" Keita didn't hear what Ken said as he inserted the medal.

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Alarming, boom-boom!_

 _Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

 _Jibanyan!_

"Huh?" Jibanyan looked around, confused to his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're at the back of the line," Whisper answered.

"What did you say?" Jibanyan looked scared.

"Mr. Whisper said you're at the back of the line, Mr. Jibanyan," Yuray repeated.

"What!?" Jibanyan turned his head around, facing Keita as he looked frightened. Keita looked back with a nervous smile.

"Nyaaaaah! Why did you have to summon me, Keita!" Jibanyan attacked Keita, Whisper, and Ken.

"I'm so sorry!" Keita apologized.

"Why am I involve in this!? Why did I do!?" Ken yelled while receiving a fury of cat punch.

"I am the one who was in front of the line!" Jibanyan roared as he ran through the line, trying to get back to the very front.

 _-Almost two hours later-_

"Well, after that entire ruckus, we finally got what we're here for," Lasagnyan said as they stood outside the store with two plastic bags.

"Yahoo! We finally got it!" Whisper cheered.

"The new Yokai Watch Model Zero!" Yuray screeched excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. We got the new watch. Now can we go back home?" Ken demanded.

"Yes, we can, Master Ken." Yuray nodded. "Mr. Whipser, Mr. Keita, I hope you both enjoy the new watch."

"Oh, why thank you, Yuray. I hope you all enjoy it, too," Whisper avowed as he bowed to them in response. Ken, Lasagnyan, and Yuray went back home after that.

"Now, Keita-kun, let's go back home and use our watch safely…and aaaah!" He screamed.

"Woohoo! We got a new watch, we got a new watch!" Ken said happily as he threw up the box in the air, carelessly.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher-_

"I'm back at home," Ken stated.

There was a moment of silence. He sighed and then looked at the clock. It was around 9:00 pm, which he thought to be very weird.

"That's strange. We left at 8:30, and waited in that line for some hours," Ken noted.

"The flow of time is different in the Yokai World than in the human world, Master Ken," Yuray explained. "Now, let's go to your room and try out my, I mean, your new watch!"

They headed upstairs. Once they are in the room, Yuray got the box out of the plastic bag carefully. She presented the box to Ken and Lasagnyan, whom were sitting.

"Ready guys? This is the best moment when it comes to opening a new product," Yuray said as she opened up the lid very slowly.

"You know you can just open it normally," Ken stated as his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, but I am just so nervous!" Yuray stated.

"Don't be such a whiner. Let me just open it!" Ken swiped the box away from her and opened the lid immediately.

"Ah, Master Ken! Please be gentle to it!" Yuray demanded.

They looked at the new watch, all shiny and even bit sparkling. "Wow, so this is the Yokai Watch Model Zero. My, we brought one fancy watch," Lasagnyan commented.

"With this new watch, imagine what kinds of new adventures we will have with it?" Yuray imagined, although most of them just showed her using it instead of Ken.

"I really do not look forward to that, but I got to say, it is a cool-looking now that we have it," Ken said.

"How about you put it on, partner?" Lasagnyan suggested.

Ken took the watch out of the box, inserted the battery in it that came with it, and then placed it around the same wrist with his old watch.

He looked at the new watch from every angle. "Yeah…I don't like it."

"What!?" Yuray gasped. "Why, Master Ken? Is something wrong with it? Oh no! Could it be…initial failure!?"

"No, it's not that," Ken disagreed. "It is that wearing two watches of different model at the same time look ridiculous. I think I am going to take it off for now."

He tried to take it off, but like his previous one, it is stuck to him. "Oh shoot! Don't tell me this thing is now on me forever, too!"

"Don't worry, Master Ken. I will help!" Yuray pulled the model zero watch from Ken, but it was harder than it looks.

"Let me give you a hand." Lasagnyan joined in as she pulled Yuray by her ghostly tail. They pulled as hard as they can, but it didn't move at all. They tried several times until Lasagnyan slipped off from Yuray's tail, and Yuray accidentally slammed her lip on the watch.

"Yuray!" Ken yelled.

"Mmmf!" She mumbled before she let go of her lip from the watch. "Mwah!"

When she let go or kissed off from the watch, model zero disappeared and only the regular, old watch was present.

"Hey, where did model zero go?" Ken asked.

"What's this!? Where did it go!? What did happen!?" Yuray panicked.

Ken pondered for a moment until he got an idea. "Hey Yuray, kiss my watch again."

"Say what?" she looked confused.

"Kiss it again," he repeated in more serious tone.

Yuray followed his command, and kiss the watch again, causing it to shine in white light until the old one transformed into model zero.

"Oh my god! Model Zero is back! How!?" Yuray asked.

"It appears to be that when you kissed the Yokai Watch, the model switches. Kiss it again," Ken said.

She kissed it, making the watch glow again, and transforming it back into the old one. "Amazing! Your hypothesis is correct, Master Ken!"

"I don't know why it works, but it makes sense. Kiss it one more time," Ken ordered again.

She did it one more time, making the old watch turn back to the model zero.

"Wow! This is great! Now, you don't need to wear the two watches at the same time," Yuray praised.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ken didn't look too happy about it. "Anyway, before I go back to sleep, let's test this watch."

"Hold your horses, partner!" Lasagnyan stopped him. "First off, you need these first!"

Lasagnyan showed Ken and Yuray four new green medals. Each of them had a picture of her, making different pose for each. The first pose was one making a tilt with a cowboy hat. The second pose showed her doing a rodeo pose. The third one showed her spinning her lasso above her head. The last one showed her doing the flamingo dance.

"Are these your new medals?" Ken asked.

"Yup! If you tried to use the old medal, it won't work at all. Model Zero actually uses a new version of yokai medal, so everyone has to re-register their medal," Lasagnyan explained.

"Then, why do you have four?" Ken asked further.

"Well, I couldn't decide what pose to make, so I decided to do four," she said, flustered.

Ken and Yuray back-dropped themselves ridiculously.

"So, Master Ken, do you want to try out the watch with Miss Lasagnyan's new medals?" Yuray asked, although her eyes looked more demanding than asking.

"Naw, I need to go back to bed," he declared as he got into his bed and went to sleep.

"Well, it is kind of late, y'all and I am bushed, too. Goodnight," Lasagnyan said as she went to her own bed, too.

Yuray looked at them, one by one. "Well, goodnight you two," she said, turning off the light and tucked herself to sleep, too.

 **-Watch S-**

The next morning, it was the same, usual day at the Aichi's residence. Ken's mother had to go to work early in the morning before he wakes up, so it was him with his maid Yokai.

"Good morrrrr—ning," he yawned.

"Good morning, Master Ken!" Yuray greeted joyfully. "Breakfast will be ready momentarily. In the meantime, let me wash your new watch, Master Ken."

Without giving a chance to respond, Yuray wiped the watch very quickly, making it shine and sparkled.

"Hmm, thanks," he said as he sweat-dropped.

After washing his face and eating breakfast, Ken looked at the watch, pondering to himself.

"So, what should we do today?" he asked.

"How about let's test out your Model Zero?" Yuray suggested.

Ken noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Lasagnyan?"

"Miss Lasagnyan went to somewhere important that she needs to attend. She didn't say specifically what it is," Yuray admitted.

"Well, whatever. I guess we will head out, too," he declared.

Ken and Yuray headed outside, looking for a way to test out his watch.

"So, exactly what's so different about this watch to my old one?" Ken asked.

"Well, I'm happy to answer that question, Master Ken!" Yuray exulted. "The new Yokai Watch Model Zero, like the old Yokai Watch, helps you to see and communicate with Yokai, but with great improvement in communication and added new features to it. Only new medals, the ones that you received from Lasagnyan last night, work on this new model, so you can't use your old medals, but I am sure that most of the Yokai we met in the past already re-registered their medal by now. And, blah, blah, blah…"

"Is it just me, or she is possessed by Blabbermouth-san?" Ken narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean by that!?" They heard some kind of yelling.

"Are you stupid or something!? Dragon Orb Super is the best anime ever!" Another voice yelled.

Ken and Yuray followed hurriedly to where the yelling coming from. It led them to the park, where they saw Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi arguing each other.

"No, you two dumb skulls! It is Eva-Mechallion the best anime in the world!" Kanchi argued.

"No way! It is the Attack on the Giants!" Kuma yelled.

"What are those three doing?" Ken whispered to Yuray.

"I think they're having an argument, but this is strange for them. They are all good friends with each other, and my sense is tingling…Ah!" Yuray gasped. "This must be a work of Yokai, Master Ken! This is great timing because now, you can use your new Yokai Watch Model Zero to summon Lasagnyan, and stop the Yokai!"

"Aren't you a little too chirper about this?" Ken asked suspiciously. "Either way, let's see what this new watch can do."

He turned on the light to see the Yokai. He looked around carefully and eventually found the shadowy figure until it revealed itself.

The new Yokai was a big bull with black body, brown hooves, orange snout, and golden ring in his nose. Its eyes were bright red and flames were burning on the tip of each horn. A large, orange letter "A" imprinted on its stomach with a flame symbol in the center. Its black tail had a flame for the tip and flame flames flared on his hooves, too.

"Mooooaarr!" It mowed horrifically.

"What is that Yokai?" Ken asked.

"That's **Squabbull**!" Yuray exclaimed.

 **Squabbull-Tribe: Tough, Attribute: Fire**

"Squabbull is a yokai from the Tough Tribe. When it inspirits a human, he makes them get angry and causes argument about anything trivial," Yuray explained.

"Well, that sounds ridiculous," Ken commented open-mindfully.

Squabbull widened its eyes, hearing that. It turned around, facing Ken and Yuray with its eyes flashing red and dark aura bursting out of its body.

"Uh oh! I think you made an angry!" Yuray exclaimed.

"That strange aura…is the same one when Graven had it!" Ken pointed out.

Suddenly, the yokai bull rammed straight to Ken and Yuray.

"Eeek!" she shrieked.

"Whooaa!" Ken dodged.

"I think this is the best time to use this new watch!" Ken declared, inserting one of Lasagnyan's medals.

 _It's summoning time!_

The Yokai Watch Model Zero stated. A song for the Charming Tribe played in a background with a different tone and rhythm. Lasagnyan appeared in jumping posing with a cowgirl's hat.

 _Hee-haw!_

 _Lasagnyan!_

"Nice summoning pose!" Yuray stated.

"Thanks, y'all! It looks like you used your new watch for first time," Lasagnyan said.

"Never mind about that for now! I need your help, Lasagnyan, to defeat Squabbull!" Ken exclaimed.

"You got it, partner!" Lasagnyan got out a red cape magically.

"A red cape?" Yuray asked.

Squabbull stared at the cape, causing it to huff smokes through its nostrils.

"Moooarr!" It roared, ramming into Lasagnyan, but she dodged away.

Squabbull came back around, but the brave yokai cat dodged away again and she did this two more times.

Squabbull blazed up, making its flames bigger. It rammed at Lasagnyan at super speed.

"Nya!?" Lasagnyan gasped before she got hit. "Nyyaaaaaa!"

She got hit at the tree before falling to the ground, unconsciously.

"Lasagnyan!" Ken yelled. He ran up to her to save her.

"Wait, Master Ken! It's too dangerous!" Yuray screamed.

He didn't care at all. He approached to his fainted friend, and tended her need.

"Lasagnyan, are you OK?" he asked.

Squabbull saw this as a chance. It straightened its horns, tapped its hooves few times into the ground, and then moved again.

"Master Ken, watch out!" Yuray yelled.

"Ah!" Ken gasped.

Suddenly, something moved very quickly in between Ken and Squabbull. It moved so fast that they didn't notice, and after a second, Squabbull fell out of consciousness.

"…Phew. That was close…" Ken trembled to his knees.

"Master Ken, Lasagnyan, are you two alright?" Yuray asked, floating to their side.

"Nya, nya…I need lasagna…" Lasagnyan mumbled.

"Yeah, she's fine and so am I," Ken replied.

"That's relief!" Yuray said. "But, what exactly happened?"

"What happened was me." They turned to their right, and saw a person with the knee down on the ground, and two swords out.

The mysterious person stood up, revealing that she had long black hair. When she turned around, she looked to be around the age of 15, mid teen. Her eyes were yellow and very feline-line. She wore a leather black jacket, and denim shorts, tall black heel boots and black belt that strapped around her right foreleg, which both forelegs are exposed. She had an olive complexion for her skin, and mild-size bosom, but the most interesting part was the two cat ears sticking out of her hair.

"Who are you?" Ken asked, feeling a bit suspicious.

She moved closer to Ken and his friends, but he and Yuray backed away.

"No need to feel alarm. If it wasn't for me, you would be squash by Squabbull or worse," she said.

"…Yeah, well thanks for saving us," Ken replied. "Yuray, who is she? I don't think she's a human."

"I…I am not sure who she is, Master Ken. Frankly, I don't know if she is a yokai or human," Yuray said, unsure for herself.

"What do you mean, Yuray? She's clearly a Yokai! You can plainly see her ears! It's cat ears, and normal human don't have cat ears!" Ken pointed out.

"That may be, but my yokai sense is feeling a bit…weird about her," Yuray whispered.

"Like I said, don't feel alarm. You should be at least thanking me for saving you three, and your friends," she stated.

"Oh! Sorry for my rudeness, miss. Thank you for saving us!" Yuray avowed as she bowed to her politely.

"You change your mind very quickly…" Ken mumbled.

"My name is Nekomusume, or in your language of origin, it translates to 'cat girl'," she introduced.

"Nekomusume…Please hold that for a moment!" Yuray checked over her Yokai Pad.

"OK, so you are a Yokai, but what do you want?" Ken asked.

She giggled with a small smirk. "Don't trust me, I see. That's perfectly fine. If I were to dress in a superhero custom, maybe you would praise me, but I am no hero."

Ken just stared at her, trying to stay calm and control over the situation. "You see, I am investigating a strange phenomenon that's been occurring in this town," she admitted.

"Well, you will find a lot of them. Not just you, but there are more than dozen of yokai, including two here, that lives around here," Ken answered.

"I don't mean that, but I am talking about the effect that some of these Yokai having. A dark energy caused by the darkness within their heart, the phenomenon of Dark Yokai," Nekomusume said.

"Dark Yokai?" Ken looked a bit curious. "What is this dark yokai?"

"Dark Yokai is not different from a normal yokai. They are yokai, like Squabbull here, like all other victims, possessed by its own dark energy, an energy that came from deep darkness within their heart. Lately, there has been a rising in darkness, taking control over the yokai. I am investigating into the situation and trying to stop them all," she explained.

"I see…So basically, the only reason you save us is to stop Squabbull, who was possessed by its own dark energy," Ken summarized.

"Exactly. Of course, good thing I was around. I heard your maid's scream, and moved quickly as possible," she said.

"So, what will happen here to Squabbull?" he asked.

"He will be fine. I used my two swords here to absorb the dark energy before it consumed it. If the yokai is possessed by its own dark energy too long, it will surely corrupt itself and may become evil," she explained.

"It sounds like a dangerous job," he commented.

"It is, but even I cannot handle it on my own. I'm actually looking for someone capable of giving me some hands. Perhaps you can be an assistant to me," she suggested.

"Me? Help you? Well…I." "You have the Yokai Watch, after all," she interrupted.

"This?" He said, showing off his watch.

She reached her pocket and took out something. What she took out was another Yokai Watch, except this one was pure black with red frame for the circle, and the clock hands were red. It had four numeric symbols, like a regular watch does.

"That's a Yokai Watch!" Ken gasped.

"Indeed, but this one is special. This is Yokai Watch S, made to absorb all the dark energy that possesses the yokai's heart in order to eradicate the darkness within them. With this, if you encounter any yokai possessed by the dark energy, you can use it to stop them and turn them back to normal state," she said, handing him the watch.

Ken looked at her first. "If I take this, I officially become your paper boy, basically."

"I don't know if you are trying to be funny or serious, but it's your will to choose freely," she said calmly.

Ken thought for moment, and then sighed. "Fine."

He accepted the watch. "Yokai Watch S, huh?"

"Also, unlike Model Zero and the previous model, this model can allow you to use both old and new versions of medals," she added.

"Well, that's more convenient," he said as he looked back at the girl, but she was nowhere in sight.

"What the heck!? Where did she…?" He looked around, but she was already gone.

"Here it is! I found the information about Miss Nekomusume!" Yuray exclaimed. "Hey, where did she go?"

"Keep up with the program, Yuray," he said.

* * *

 **-Yokai Partners-**

 **Episode 3**

"Hmmm…" Detectice Ichani hummed. He and his fellow detectives, and officers were investigating at a crime scene.

A body of woman, single, was strangled to death. There was a huge mess everywhere, indicating there was a struggle between her, the victim and the murderer before she fell to her death.

"So, what do we have so far?" asked the detective.

"Sir, we found the victim's wallet in her purse. All of her credits and monies are still in it, including her ID. Her name is Tasuko Kino, age 28," answered one of the detectives.

"I see. So, this is definitely not a burglary. Whoever the murderer is, he or she was here for kill than money. Men, we have a killer on the loose! No matter what, don't leave any clues behind! Gather all the evidence you can find, and find out who did this! Of course, catch the killer before another victim appears!" Detective Ichani ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, Detective Yuray and Detective Whisper relaxed in their office, drinking tea and coffee respectfully.

"Remember rookie, as a detective, there are times we work, but you also have to take a break once in a while. It is important to relax your mind and body during your break, whenever you have it," Whisper explained.

"Yes sir! I remember that," Yuray said as she watched the TV.

"Today, we have breaking news! A single woman, from the age of 20 to 30 was killed today at her an apartment. According to the law enforcement, the woman was strangled to death. They do not know who the murderer is, but they are currently investigating on the case right now. We will keep you up when we receive any new update," the news reporter announced.

"My gosh! That sounds horrible! A murder…this could mean one thing…." Yuray mumbled.

"Hmm?" Whisper peeked at Yuray, who was already gone. "Hey! Don't leave without telling me!"

Few moments later, Yuray arrived at the crime scene.

"This got to be the place, just like it was on the TV," Yuray said.

"Hey!" Detective Whisper came over to her hurriedly as he sweated. "Don't leave from the without leaving your superior!"

"Detective Whisper." He looked at Yuray, who was going into scene. "Let's begin the investigation."

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" He yelled.

Yuray didn't pay any attention to Whisper as she entered the crime scene. The office who guarded the crime scene allowed them to enter the victim's room.

"My, my, what a mess!" Yuray commented.

"Indeed. To me, it looks like the victim wasn't a very tidy person," Whisper hypothesized.

"I don't think so, Detective Whisper. I think it's rather that the victim had a struggle with the murderer. Look, here is the spot where the victim's body was found." Yuray pointed to the floor, where the body was imprinted for safe-keeping.

She analyzed the trace of the body.

"According to the news, the victim's name is Tasuko Kino, age 28 and she was a single who lives here at the apartment alone," Whisper stated.

Yuray checked the photos at the top of the shelf. It had photos of her with a man, and another one with what appeared to be fellow co-workers at some factory. She then looked at the kitchen, and there was one unopened white box at the counter. She opened it while wearing white plastic gloves and it revealed to be a cheesecake with some decorations made of frosting on the top.

Whisper looked at the cake, too. "Aww that is a very cute. It has some initials with a heart around it."

"I see. OK, it's time to go!" Yuray declared.

"What!? Isn't that too quick?" Detective Whisper stated. "A good detective should investigate the crime scene more carefully. If they miss a single detail, they may miss out a huge clue."

He soon realized that he was alone. "Hey, wait up!"

They took the bus, and few minutes later, they arrived at a factory.

"Cake Factory, just the right place," Yuray said.

"Why are we even here?" Detective Whisper asked.

They went inside the factory as she looked for something or someone. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked to one of the workers. "Do you know where I can see your manager?"

"The manager? Yeah, his office is right over," the worker said, pointing to the office.

"Thank you, sir," she acknowledged.

They headed to the manager's office. They met with the secretary and arranged a short conversation with the manager. Eventually, they met up with the manager.

"Hello, my name is Hiroshi Aido. I'm the manager of this fine factory," Hiroshi introduced. He had a short black, and wore a fine business suit. "How may help you two today?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aido. I'm Detective Yuray from the MPD. I would like to speak with you about the recent crime that happened, about a single woman who found dead in her apartment," Yuray explained.

"I see. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I believe that you are the culprit!" Yuray said straightforwardly, pointing her finger at him, causing a random thunder roared, just like last time.

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" Whisper explained as he pulled her face to his. "What do you think you are doing, rookie!? You can't just say this nice, wealthy manager that he is the culprit!"

"What's the meaning of this?" The manager looked tick. "What are you insisting here?"

"What I am saying is that you are the one who killed Ms. Kino last night, didn't you?" Yuray continued. "It is pretty simple."

"Say what?" Aido gasped.

"You see, according to the news and my partner here, Ms. Kino was a single woman, but not all the time. She actually had a boyfriend, and I know who that boyfriend is or at least was," Yuray said. "And that boyfriend…is you!"

"What!?" Aido gasped surprisingly as he sweated.

"It's very simple. When my partner and I investigated at Ms. Kino's apartment room, she had photos of herself with you, and another one with her fellow co-workers at a certain factory. That factory is here, and to prove even further, an unopened package was at the kitchen counter, which had a cheesecake inside. Now, I know that this factory is famous for making a kind of cheesecake that only can be made here, using the kind of ingredient that your factory uses. Which can only be one thing…someone who works at this factory is the murderer, and that murderer is you, Mr. Hiroshi Aido!" She exclaimed.

"You…you can't prove that! Yeah, I would admit that she was my girlfriend and that she did work here, if you are implying that, but that doesn't prove that I'm the one who killed her!" Aido argued.

"Sorry, but I know I can prove it because on that cheesecake, it had a bit of decorating with inititals that say 'H.A.' and 'T.K.' on the top, which made from the frosting! That H.A. stands for Hiroshi Aido, which is your fullname!" Yuray pointed out.

"No way!" Aido screamed.

Soon after that, Hiroshi Aido, age 30 and manager of the Cake Factory, was arrested and admitted his crimes to the police.

"No, this is aggravating! How did she figure it out so quickly!?" Whisper bit on tissue paper.

"Detective Whisper," she called him.

"What!?" He replied rudely.

"Thank you for helping me during the investigation," she thanked.

"Huh?" Whisper didn't understand.

"If it wasn't your keen eye noticing the initials of names on the cake, I wouldn't figure out that Mr. Aido is the culprit. You truly are a good partner, Detective Whisper!" Yuray exulted.

"Well..ah-hem! Of course, I knew that Mr. Aido was the one who did it from the very beginning, but I didn't want to say anything because I want you to figure it out on your own," Whisper stated confidently, even though that is a lie.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Like for my first story, I will be accepting OC Yokai, so there will be SYOC. Here are the guidelines or rule for OC Submission:**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Tribe**

 **3\. Attribute**

 **4\. Personality**

 **5\. Background/Appearance**

 **6\. Powers**

 **You must submit it, according to the above guidelines. I won't accept any submissions if it is missing any of the criteria. You may submit your OC either in the review when you post it or you can also send it through PM. There will be an ongoing SYOC for now, so you can submit more than one OC if you want to.**

 **Now, something new for season 2 that I didn't do for season 1, it is time for...RECAP!**

 ** _Recap Time_**

Yuray: So Ken, what yokai did you meet today?

Ken: Squabbull

Lasagnyan: I am telling you! Shun is the best! He's energetic, kind, and very cute!

Yuray: Yeah, right! Kaito is the best member of all of them in Jonny West! He is smart, cool, and just pure handsome!

Lasagnyan: No, Shun is!

Yuray: No, is Kaito!

Squabbull: Mooooo!

Ken: Shut up, all of you! Can a guy get some sleep here!?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (1/28/17): Forgot to add Recap Time at the end.**

 **Dremona's Seven Slices of Life**

 **Day 4**

 _Yesterday…I really missed thing up! I flooded the entire mansion because of my carelessness. I know Granny Yaga and everyone are not mad at me for it, but some tenants weren't, especially Blazion. He was complaining about getting wet again or something like it. Oooow…I hope I don't mess up something like that today. I got to stay confident…hopefully._

Dremona sighed sadly, folding some laundries for her fellow tenants, whose clothes got wet from yesterday's wet incident.

"Cheer up, Dremona! It's not your fault." Blizzaria spoke up, helping with the folding.

"I know, but I still feel bad. I was only trying to be a good tenant…" She sighed.

"Dremona, it is alright. Everyone makes mistakes, sometimes." Blizzaria encouraged. "To be honest, when I first moved here, I accidentally changed the thermostat for the living room down, and freeze everyone in the room."

"That must have been…quite a chill," Dremona said.

Blizzaria giggled. "Nice pun! Anyway, the point is everyone here makes mistakes. You just have to learn from it and move on, that's all."

"Thanks, Blizzaria. I feel little bit better…" Dremona grinned.

 _BOOM!_

The entire mansion shook, like if there was an earthquake.

"Eeek!" Dremona shrieked as she hid under the table.

"What is it!? An earthquake?" Blizzaria asked, hiding under the table with Dremona.

"Waaaaah! Run people! They are at it again!" They saw Manjimutt running through the hallway, panicking and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Oh no…not again!" Dremona grumbled, floating off to somewhere.

"Ah! Where are you going, Blizzaria?" Dremona worried, slowly, but surely followed after her.

"Hey, you two! Calm down! This is not fabuluous at all!" Dandoodle yelled, as he wore a pink apron that says "I'm a Fabuluous Cook".

"I will until this guy apologizes, gecko!" A white humanoid yokai stated.

The said yokai had pale skin, tidal blue marking on his face, and long dark hair tied into a ponytail with a dull red bulb like tip. His clothes were green haori jacket with golden colored cotton fluffs, a lime green short kimono with the same cotton fluff, which it was held by a red-orange obi belt, green pants, and traditional jori socks, with a pair of baby blue socks.

"There is no need for apologize. You accused a wrong yokai." The other one stated.

The other one was also humanoid with pale skin, only little peachy and he had a red marking on his face instead. The facial marking made him look like a Kabuki performer, his black hair was spiky with some yellow streaks and appendages that looked like spider legs and a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore a red kimono, a purple kataginu, traditional Japanese trouser, with spider web designs and it was held by yellow ropes, a dark blue hakama, and a pair of white socks. He also wore zori sandals, too.

"Don't lie, gecko! I know that you are the one who took the last pudding!" The yokai with the green kimono pointed his finger at the other one.

The other one crossed his arms. "Hmph! If you think I took the last one, then you are wrong. I saw with my own eyes that there were more puddings in the refrigerator."

"Yeah, I checked, but there weren't any left, gecko! I just wanted to enjoy the rest of my day with nice, tasty pudding, but you just ruin it! In fact, you ruin everything!" The other one yelled as he stomped his feet few times.

The other one didn't look bothered, as he looked more serious. "Hmph! It seems like reasoning is out of question."

The other one smirked. "Gecko! It looks like so, dude! I'm gonna beat you up, once and for all!"

They jumped into midair, ready to punch each other until Blizzaria came in and used her ice powers to freeze them.

"Stop!" She yelled. The two yokai froze in ice before both fell to the ground, without being cracked that is. "What are you two fighting for this time?"

The first one cracked out of the ice. "Well, this jerk ate my pudding! There should be enough for everyone, and mine was saved for last until he took it and ate it for his own."

The second one freed himself, too. "Preposterous! I, Arachnus, did not eat his pudding. I know, because I saw one more when I took one out of the refrigerator. Toadal Dude here is wrongly accusing me for stealing his pudding."

"You're lying! I checked it, and when I did, there was no more pudding," Toadal Dude argued. "He's the lying one here!"

Blizzaria shook her head, indicating a headache. "OK, OK! Now I know why you two are arguing about, but look at this mess! You two better clean this up before Grandma Yaga is back from her grocery shopping."

"Oh, we will, Blizzaria…until this jerk apologizes!" Toadal Dude looked at his foe.

"Like I said, there is no need for me to apologize you for wrong accusation," Arachnus responded with a serious glare.

"Why you!" Toadal Dude attacked again with his hair. Arachnus quickly dodged the attack, but it crashed the dinner table even more.

"Aaah! The dinner table!" Blizzaria screamed.

The two yokai resumed their fighting, taking them crashing through the walls. At the same time, Blazion was walking down the hallway, minding his business until he got hit when the two yokai crashed through the last wall, sending him flying away until he hit into the pool.

"Blaze, blaze! (Help! I'm drowning, ggrrowgh, again)!" Blazion cried.

Everyone watched the fight. Arachnus and Toadal Dude were equally matched, punching each other out.

"Great, just great! Now, how am I going to explain this to Grandma Yaga when she comes back?" Blizzaria felt stomped.

Dremona saw the ruckus outside from the second floor. "Oh my!"

She quickly walked downstairs and went outside by taking the huge holes that led to outside, conveniently. She saw the two yokai fighting it out.

"Um, excuse me…" She spoke in soft, quiet tone.

They didn't hear her. "Excuse me…" She spoke a little louder, but they still didn't hear her. "Excuse me…"

They still couldn't hear her. "Excuse me!" She yelled out.

Everyone stared at her when she did, as the two yokai froze and eyed at her, with their fist ready to slam on each other.

"Please stop fighting. It is not nice to fight against friends," she said.

"Hmm?" Arachnus tilted his head.

"What?" Toadal Dude did the same.

She approached them. "Let's be nice to each other. There is no need to fight."

They noticed something walking by, interrupting the scene.

"Aaah. Pudding sure is the best!" Walkappa took a bite of the pudding. "Good thing I got this last one from the fridge. Lucky me!"

"Ah! Hey that is…" Toadal Dude noticed

"Indeed it is…" Arachnus noted.

Later that day, Toadal Dude and Arachnus fixed all the walls, and cleaned up all the mess they made, just before Grandma Yaga is back.

"Good, you two! See, isn't teamwork and getting along the best?" Blizzaria asked.

"Yes, Miss Blizzaria," they both agreed forcefully.

"How about a break?" Blizzaria declared as Dremona brought her with a tray, which had puddings on it.

"Here you go, guys. Have some puddings," Dremona said.

"Oh sweet gecko! It's pudding!" Toadal Dude exclaimed happily.

"A good snack always taste better after a hard work," Arachnus stated.

"Just shut up and eat your own, dude. It's pudding time, gecko!" Toadal Dude said, as he enjoyed himself with every bite.

"Yes, I should just silence myself and enjoy this delicious pudding." The spider yokai nodded as he took the first bite, soon engulfed by its flavor. "Delicious…"

"I'm glad that you two are friend again. It's great to see you two are now getting along," Dremona smiled.

"Oh, well…yeah, we're friends, alright!" Toadal Dude perked. "Right, buddy?"

He forcefully strapped his arm around Arachnus' shoulders.

"Gah! Um, correct! We are good friends, now." Arachnus agreed, looking flustered.

"I'm glad to hear that. Like my good friend said, everybody makes mistakes, sometimes," she said.

 _I know that I felt bad for making mistakes, but now I don't feel bad about it. As long as we accept each other's mistakes, no matter how many times you make a mistake, you friends will always forgive you._

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Old Friend**

 _After meeting that strange yokai, Nekomusume, I explained to Yuray and Lasagnyan about dark yokai, and the new watch I got; Yokai Watch Model S. I still don't trust her, but what to loose. Squabbull's incident wasn't the only time I had an encounter with dark yokai. Graven and if I remember, even Brokalin was possessed by their own dark energy._

Ken and Yuray were taking a nice, peaceful stroll around the town plaza until they saw Kaita, with his ghost butler, Whisper and Jibanyan, who was jumping in joy.

"Hey Keita!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Keita turned around, and then saw him. He waved to them. "Hey, Ken and Yuray!"

"Good day, Mr. Keita, Mr. Whisper, and Mr. Jibanyan," Yuray greeted. "What are you all doing here for?"

"We were just taking a nice stroll until Jibanyan dragged us here to show us this." Whisper pointed to a flyer posted on the café's window.

Ken and Yuray looked at it. "NyaKB's Last Summer Concert?" Ken read.

"Here in Sakura New Town, NyaKB will sing aloud and celebrate the last remaining summer, singing their latest hit song…" Yuray repeated.

"Well, I'm guessing that you guys want to go to the concert, which will be held in two weeks?" Ken guessed.

"Nya, nya, nyaaaa….NYA! K! B!" Jibanyan yelled at top of his lungs, surprising everyone.

He realized what he did. "Nya, nya, sorry about that, guys. Sorry to you, too, Ken and Yuray. I am just so excited that my favorite idol group, NyaKB48 will be coming here, giving a live concert!"

"Yeah, aren't you jumpy?" Ken said, sweat-dropping.

"And good thing I have the tickets to go! Nya, nya!" He showed three tickets.

"You already brought tickets?" Yuray gasped.

"Of course, nya! As true NyaKB48, I reserve my tickets in advance!" Jibanyan exclaimed passionately, as fires burned behind him in the background.

"Yes, he brought ticket for each of us, and he won't shut up about it," Whisper explained, shrugging.

"He just loves NyaKB48, probably more than everyone in the whole town," Keita said, scratching behind his head.

"I see…" Ken nodded. He looked over the poster again, noticing that five members will be singing. However, one member's face caught his attention.

"Master Ken, is this poster bother you?" Yuray noticed.

"Huh? Oh! No, it's nothing…" he ignored.

"Oooo, I see you've taken a liking into some of the NyaKB members," Jibanyan intoned, noticing Ken's look.

"What? It's not that!" he chided.

"Nya, just admit it, Ken! You're interested to see the NyaKB!" Jibanyan claimed. "But, since you came from USA, let me explain who they are! NyaKB48 is the most popular, most famous idol unit group in all of Japan. There are actually 48 members, but each of them separate into four groups, 14 members in each one. They are Flower! Clover! Heart! And Love! The upcoming concert will be performed by five of the 14 members from the Love Group, my favorite group out of the four! The five members are the great leader of the group, and NyaKB48 as whole, Fusasa-san! The cute and athletic, Kimi-chan! The pun-maker, Sora-chan! The sweet, quiet one, Makino-san! And the most hard-working and talented one of all, Minnie-chan!"

"Wow! I'm amazed that you know each member's name!" Yuray impressed.

"You should hear him naming all the members in the group, but don't ask him…" Whisper whispered to her.

"So…she really did make it…" Ken mumbled before he walked away.

"Um, Master Ken?" Yuray asked. "Oh, please excuse me, guys. I hope to listen more about NyaKB48 next time, Mr. Jibanyan."

"Anytime, Yuray," Jibanyan said. She bowed to them before she floated after Ken.

 _-The Next Day-_

"Dad! Where are you? Daaadd!" Ken yelled.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Ken gasped, feeling scared before he started running like he never ran before. Gunfires were heard from everywhere he looks.

"Dad! Please, help me! Daaaad!" Ken yelled.

"Master Ken, Master Ken! Please wake up!" Yuray shook him in his bed.

He abruptly opened his eyes, waking up from his nightmares.

"Where am I?" He asked, sweating.

"You are in your bed room, Master Ken," Yuray answered.

"I see…OK," he said, wiping his face, noticing the sweat he made.

"Oh yes! Master Ken, horrible thing had happened!" Yuray screamed.

"What horrible thing?" Ken asked.

After changing his pajama to his casual look, he quickly went downstairs. Yuray presented the news on TV to Ken.

"Today, we have breaking news. One of the members of the famous and popular idol group, NyaKB48, went missing yesterday. The member's name is, according to the group manager, by her stage name, Minnie-chan or by full name, Minnie Akashi. According to the last eyewitness, they saw young Akashi-san did the usual practice with the fellow members, and went back to the hotel room that they were staying until the live concert. According to the group manager and the group themselves, they won't do the concert until they find Minnie, safe and sound. We will bring you any updates about this incident as the story develops. That is all from Sakura News One!"

"No way…" he thought.

"This is horrible! I just hope that Ms. Minnie-chan is alright. Oh, Mr. Jibanyan must be very upset right now," Yuray cringed.

"Come on, Yuray." She looked at Ken.

"Where are we going, Master Ken?" she asked.

"We're going to find Minnie-chan," he declared.

Ken and Yuray searched around the place.

"There is no sign of that girl," Yuray stated.

"Don't worry. If anything, I don't think she wouldn't get out of the town," he said.

"Master Ken, how would you know that?" She asked.

"I, uuhh, just my suspicion, that's all." He lied. "Let's go the mall next!"

Yuray looked over at him, feeling a bit suspicious about him.

They arrived at the mall, and there were a lot of people.

"How are we going to find her in a place like this?" Yuray asked, feeling a bit doubtful. "As much I hope, we don't even know what she looks like."

"Her hair is chocolate brown, up to her shoulder, with a bit of her forehead revealing. Her eyes are dark brown, milky white skin," Ken stated.

Yuray stared at him. "Master Ken, how do you know what she looks like?"

"I, uuhh, you should know, too! We saw her face on the flyer yesterday! Don't you remember?" Yuray tried to think to herself.

"Oh! Right! She did at that kind of description from the flyer before," Yuray realized.

"Phew, that was too close…" Ken relieved.

Suddenly, he bumped into somewhere.

"Oof! Sorry about that…huh?" Ken looked at the person he bumped into.

"Ouch…" The person revealed to be the one he's looking for.

"Minnie?" He realized.

"Huh! Ken?" She gasped.

"It is you!" He realized. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one saying that!" she exclaimed.

Then, they heard a thunder of walking.

"Oh great! They're here, too!" She chided.

"Who?" He asked.

"I'll explain later! Come on!" She grabbed his hand, and ran off.

"Wah! Ah, alright!" Ken quickly agreed.

"Master Ken, where are you going?" Yuray screamed.

Not far away, Fumika saw what happened.

"Was that…Ken-kun?" she wondered.

The idol girl dragged Ken to somewhere very secluded, to the town's beach. It was now in the afternoon.

"I think we should be safe here, for now," she said.

"That's good, and man, what a run!" Ken panted as he immediately sat down on the sandy beach. "I think we ran all over the whole town. Warn me before you do that!"

"Sorry," she apologized as she joined with him. She took off the sunglasses and the scarf over her head.

"So Ken, I never knew you live here now! That's amazing," she marveled.

"It's not that amazing. My mom's the one decided to move here," he said. "Although, I didn't like my new home at first, but….after going through things, I sort of started liking here. This town is not totally a bad place to live."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy to hear that," she said, grinning.

"Ew, thanks, I guess." He shrugged.

They looked up to the sky, seeing the clouds passing by and the sunlight raying its light. Birds were chirping peacefully.

"Mmm, this feels great. I never felt like this since I joined the group." The idol girl sniffed in the fresh air, enjoying the small nature around them.

"You don't get out often," Ken guessed.

She gasped. "Oh, well…sort of, I mean. Ever since I became a member in NyaKB48, I just didn't have the time for myself. It was always work, work, and work. I mean, I do like singing for people and doing concert with the other girls. I accomplished my dream, but it just feels stressful, sometimes. Pretty much I am the one who comes up with the songs, what kind of dress we should wear for our performance, and other things. You can say, I am sort of caretaker for everyone."

"Well, that sounds really…tough. Don't you ever get a break?" he asked.

She stood up. "We do, but I don't take any break. Everyone's counting on me, so I don't want to let them down, but…I…I just felt like I want to run away from all of that. That's why I am here, and…I am thinking of quitting being an idol singer and just go back to being a normal girl."

Ken looked surprised. "Why? Isn't your dream to live as celebrity? I remember you said that all the time when we were younger."

"I know I did, but now that I am, I…don't feel as happy as I was before I became a celebrity. I missed going out, to the park, to the mall, and to the beach, like this. And most importantly, I missed hanging out with my family and friends, like you, Ken."

"Well, why don't you, you know, say to everyone how you feel? I am sure they would understand," he suggested. "How is your family?"

"It is just me and my grandparents. Both my parents are too busy in their job, and all, that they don't have much time with me. My grandma and grandpa are kind of take care of me, most of the times," she explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry to ask," he apologized.

"No, no! It's completely fine, Ken," she quickly replied. "I should be the one who should say sorry. I…heard about what happened to your dad."

Ken stared at the wave as it hit the beach in a cycle.

"….Sorry to bring that out," she apologized as she sat back down.

"Naw, you don't need to, Minnie. Pretty much everybody knows…Well, at least everyone at my old school and the town. I guess I kind of ran away, too. Just like you right now," he said.

"Don't remind you, you dumb-dumb!" She pushed him hard, making him trip.

"Hey, watch it!" Ken argued as he splashed some water at her.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Ken laughed at her, but got what he deserved as his face got wet.

"Ha, ha! Kick that, Ken!" She teased.

"Oh yeah!" He splashed water back her as she did the same to him.

After some splashing, the sun was setting down. They watched quietly as the sun goes down. Suddenly, some light flashed at them.

"What the?" Ken noticed. He saw something flashing at a nearby bush. When he took a look closer, it revealed a man with a black T-shirt, a hat, and camera.

"Oh no! That guy is one of the paparazzi that have been chasing me all day!" Minnie exclaimed.

"No way!" Ken gasped.

"Hee, hee, hee!" The man laughed. "I got what I came here for! Once I give the photo I've taken to the media, Minnie of NyaKB48 will be done for good!"

"Hey Buster, what's the big idea!? Minnie here has not done anything wrong!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah? She ran away from her group, and she hanged out with a little boyfriend! Don't you know that it is illegal for an idol girl to date with someone other than another celebrity?" The man warned, showing off a dark aura.

"That aura…he's possessed by a dark yokai!" He mumbled. "Minnie, go and hide somewhere! I will take care of this guy."

"What? What are you going to do?" Minnie asked.

"Just go, Minnie!" He ordered.

She looked into his eyes, knowing that he was very serious. "OK. I will."

She hid somewhere. The man saw, and chased after her, but Ken stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, sir nor should I say…yokai!" Ken used his watch to scan over the man, as he found the yokai.

The revealed yokai was literally a black camera with feet and arms. It had big white gloves, like Mickie Mouse and the lens was its single eye.

"Master Ken!" Yuray screamed as she floated quickly to his side. "Oh, thanks to Enma that I finally found you!"

"Yuray, who is that yokai?" Ken pointed.

"Hmm…?" She turned around, seeing the said yokai. "That yokai, he is **Snaptrap**!"

 **Snaptrap-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Light**

"He's a Yokai who takes photos of embarrassing moment of somebody else. When he possesses a human, he turns them into a pesky person. He's the number one yokai who caused the whole paparazzi trend," Yuray explained.

"Well, we got to stop him! We took pictures of me with Minnie, and if he gives those photos to the media, Minnie's life will go bad! So for mine!" Ken stated.

"Say what!?" she gasped. "I cannot let that happen to my master!"

"Snap, snap, snap!" Snaptrap laughed as dark aura burst out. "All your embarrassing moment will be shot by me!"

"Let's go, Yuray!" Ken raised his arm with his watch on. Yuray floated down, and gave a quick kiss on the watch, transforming it into model zero.

"It's time to summon Lasagnyan!" Ken declared.

"Hold up a second!" Yuray interrupted.

Ken stopped. "What is it, Yuray!? Can't you see I am going to summon Lasagnyan!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you can't summon Lasagnyan right now! She's still recovering from the last fight." Yuray reminded him.

"Then, what are we gonna do!? How else I can beat him?" he asked.

"Maybe you should use your old watch to summon other yokai pals?" Yuray suggested.

All of a sudden, something was glowing inside Ken's back pocket. He checked what it was, taking out the Yokai Watch Model S.

"Hey, this watch, it's glowing!" Ken stated.

"Perhaps, it's trying to tell you to use it! In order to stop Snaptrap from being possessed by its own dark energy, you need to use Yokai Watch Model S!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Hmmm…I really don't trust what this watch will actually do, but I have no choice," he said, putting on the watch immediately.

All of a sudden, Model S absorbed Model Zero, making it disappeared and be replaced by the other model.

"Hey, look at that! The model zero switched itself to Model S!" Yuray pointed out.

"OK. I guess we will see what this watch can do!" He declared as he took out one medal. "I call upon….Dizzy Top! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _It's time to rock out!_

The Yokai Watch Model S spoke in a very mysterious, yet dark tone. A ray of dark energy shot out of it as a familiar wave of energy swirled out, like the other yokai watches.

 _Delirious, hilarious, ridiculous!_

 _Here comes the, Mysterious!_

The song it played sounded very heavy rock. Dizzy Top spun around very strongly until it stopped.

 _Dizzy-Top!_

"Hey, long time no see, Ken!" The said yokai greeted.

"It's been awhile, but I need your help right now!" He replied.

"That's what I am here for!" Dizzy-Top nodded.

"We need you to stop Snaptrap!" Yuray pointed out.

"You got it!" Dizzy-Top spun around, turning into a tornado. He moved toward Snaptrap, but as he was, he tripped on a small pebble, causing him to lose balance and then dropped to the ground on his face.

"Ooof!" He fell very hard.

"Uuuh! That will leave a mark," Yuray cringed.

"Snap!" Snaptrap took a photo of that. "Ha, ha! Now, that's a nice picture I've taken!"

"What!? You took a picture of me tripping!" Dizzy-Top exclaimed.

The Yokai Watch Model S glowed with dark aura for a brief moment. In reaction, Dizzy-Top glowed in dark aura.

"That's not very nice!" Dizzy-Top easily got angered. He spun himself faster than before, turning into a bigger tornado, but in purple color.

Snaptrap pulled into the tornado. "Waaaaaaaaaahh!"

Ken and Yuray held onto something.

"Kyaaaaaah! This is too much!" Yuray screamed.

Dizzy-Top stopped spinning, making everything that it sucked falling to the ground, including Snaptrap, which left a big hole shaped of him in the ground.

"Huh? What just happened?" Dizzy-Top looked around, feeling confused.

"Great job, Dizzy-Top! You stopped Snaptrap!" Yuray praised him.

"I did?" He asked.

The man who was possessed by Snaptrap snapped out of the trance. "Huh? Hey, what am I doing here?"

The man went away immediately. Snaptrap crawled out of its own hole, looking very exhausted.

"Eewww, how could I…lose?" He stated as the dark aura still glowed around him.

"He is still possessed!" Yuray exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the Model S spoke up something. " _Dark Absorption…"_

It sucked up all of the dark energy from Snaptrap, turning it back to its original self _._ The watch made a chime sound when the microwave finished cooking. " _Dark Absorption, complete_ …"

"Well, I guess that is how absorbing dark energy works," Ken said.

"What happened?" Snaptrap asked. "I couldn't remember anything."

"You were possessed by your own dark energy, Mr. Snaptrap," Yuray admitted. "Do you not remember?"

He nodded. "No, not really much, but I do remember that I really wanted to take a picture of something embarrassing so bad, and then I went totally blank until now."

"I see. So, I guess your inner desire turned you into a dark yokai," Ken summarized.

"Either way, thanks for stopping me, for whatever reason. For that, here is my medal." Snaptrap handed Ken his yokai medal, which was green color, like Lasagnyan's medals. It showed him flashing pictures of people tripping and doing something embarrassing.

"Um, thanks," he replied.

"Your welcome! Maybe I will see you guys later," Snaptrap said. "And, if you see anything fun for me take a picture of, just give me a call!"

He walked away joyfully until he disappeared completely. Ken and Yuray watched him go away.

"Hey Ken…" Ken jumped and then looked around, seeing Minnie coming out of hiding.

"Oh! Minnie, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine. It's all thanks to you!" Minnie exulted.

"Um, sure, but you know…it is getting late and all, I think it's time for us to go back home, you know." Ken suggested.

Minnie looked a bit surprised. "Oh, so…you don't want to hang out with me?"

"What? No, I don't mean it like that. Besides, aren't the other girls in your group worried about you?" He asked.

Minnie just giggled. "Good point. I think I had enough of playing hooky. Thank you for everything, Ken. And, I am just glad that you are doing just fine, especially now you have a maid of your own."

"Wait, what?" Before he asked her, Minnie was waving her hands at him as she ran off.

"Did she…it can't be…" Yuray said.

"I…have no idea," Ken nodded, but showed a slight smile. "But, I'm glad to see her, my old friend."

 _-Two Weeks Later-_

Almost the whole town was at the live concert. NyaKB48 performed so joyfully and heartful, singing to all the spectators.

"Nya, nya, nya! NyaKB Love forever!" Jibanyan cheered, as his eyes were heart-shaped.

"Yeah, NyaKB!" Kuma cheered loudly.

"Yeah!" Kanchi raised his fist up, cheering, too.

Keita and Whisper were presented as they cheered. Luckily, Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan were also in the crowd of the spectators.

"Look, Master Ken! There's Miss Minnie!" Yuray pointed.

Ken grinned as he only watched Minnie singing and dancing. At the end of the song, Minnie, with the mic, approached to the front.

"Everyone, are you all having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled loudly.

"That's great to hear, but I have an important thing to say! I know that this will shock everyone here, but…from today, I, Minnie Akashi, decide to graduate from NyaKB48 and move on to the real world!" Minnie announced.

"Say what!?" Everyone gasped as Jibanyan's heart-shaped eyes split in two.

"I know that all of you feel sad for me to say that, and I'm very sorry to make you all feel that way, but as much as I love being idol and enjoy singing for you, my fans, a good, old friend of mine told me to let my feeling know to other people. My feeling is to move on and accomplish more things in life. That's why...this live concert will be where I will sing my graduation song! The new song, Last Summer Love!"

She sang the song, which sounded the sweet and soft, yet sad and calm. Everyone waved their glow-sticks from left to right in a cycle.

"Nya, nya, nyaaa! So beautiful, yet I feel sad and happy at the same time!" Jibanyan cried emotionally.

"What a lovely song. This song will definitely be a hit song," Yuray commented. "Don't you think, Master Ken?"

Yuray noticed that her master was shedding with teardrops while smiling. She left him alone as she listened to the song, too.

 **-Don't Be so Dramatic Yokai!-**

A new day arrived. Even though it was still summer, the kids of Sakura New Town knew that this day would come; the day when they return to school.

"Uuuwaaah!" Kuma stretched his arms up. "I can't believe we have to go back to school today. It felt like summer just began yesterday."

"Time sure flies," Kanchi nodded.

"I wish it would last longer, but at least I enjoyed our summer vacation and what an adventure it was!" Keita stated.

"True to that, especially when we went to London!" Kuma exclaimed. "It's all thanks to Ken, and his luck in winning the lottery."

"I'm not that lucky," Ken said.

Everyone was back at their respective classroom. The first bell of the school ranged for a long time since the last time, teacher coming in as students sat down on their desk.

"Good morning, class! I hope you all enjoyed your long summer vacation!" The teacher exclaimed. "Now that we are all back in school, let's enjoy the rest of the year in learning and do our best."

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded.

"Good! First thing first, I would like to collect each of your summer homework," the teacher decided.

Everyone passed their summer homework, although Keita and Kuma received some scolding by the teacher. Apparently, they didn't do their long summer project over the summer. As they began their first lessons in a while, lunch time started and soon after lunch, recess came.

"Ah! I missed this spot here!" Yuray stretched her arms. She and Ken were at the rooftop of the school, where he hanged out most of the times when he first came to this school.

Ken just looked down at what other students were doing. Some were playing soccer, like Kanchi. Although, Keita and Kuma have to do some school chores during the recess for punishment.

"Hey Ken." He turned to his shoulders, seeing Fumika.

"Fumika, what's up," he greeted as he looked at her.

"I need to talk with you about something," she said. "Were you with Minnie Akashi from NyaKB48?"

He and Yuray gulped. "Oh, um…I don't know what you are talking about." He lied as he turned around, facing her away.

Fumika didn't look convinced. "So, you were with her!"

"I…Looks, it's kind of a long story, OK. She is…"

"How could you be so heartless, Ken-kun!?" She interrupted him as she yelled at him.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, just calm down, OK. I admit that I had met her and all, but I can explain that. You see…" Ken said as he was about to explain to her, but she began crying.

"You're big meanie, Ken! I thought us…we…..I hate you!" She yelled before she ran off.

"Fumika, wait!" Ken raised his arm to reach her, but it was already too late.

He crossed his arms, looking very annoyed. "Tch, what was that all about!? Geez…"

"Master Ken, I believe that you have a problem when talking to a girl," Yuray plainly said.

He glared at her. "Oh, you think? She's the one who became so dramatic about it."

"Although, I felt some strange thing when Fumika started acting the way she just did," Yuray thought aloud, pondering.

"Let me guess. Another of that whole yokai sense of yours?" He guessed.

"Precisely, Master Ken! I think Fumika must be possessed by a yokai!" Yuray declared.

He sighed. "Well, something just never changes. Let's go find her."

Ken and Yuray went downstairs to search for Fumika. He decided to look for her at their classroom, to see if she is there.

"And, then he said horrible things to me! What a horror!" He heard her voice from the classroom.

He opened the door to see her talking with their female classmates.

"Oh look! There she is!" Yuray pointed out.

"Hey, Ken! Why did you say such horrible thing to Fumika-chan!" One of her friends exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ken gasped.

"Don't be so 'huh' at us! We know what you did!" The other girl stated.

"Wait, what? What did I do?" Ken asked.

The girls surrounded Ken, not letting him go anywhere.

"Yes, off with his head!" Possessed Fumika declared dramatically as dark aura flaring around her.

"Dark Aura!? That means she is possessed by a dark yokai!" Yuray pointed out. "Master Ken, I believe that you have to use the Model S for this job!"

"I know, but I also need a little help here!" Ken screamed for help as the girls prevented him from going anywhere.

The possessed Fumika ran away again.

"Oh no, she's getting away!" Yuray noticed.

The possessed Fumika ran by Keita, who looked exhausted.

"Huh? Was that Fumika-chan?" Keita asked.

"It seems like so," Whisper said.

"Mr. Keita and Mr. Whisper, you got to stop Miss Fumika!" Yuray demanded.

"Huh? Why?" Keita asked. "And to be honest, I kind of need a break. I am not in a mood for tag."

"That's not it! She is possessed, by a yokai!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Say what!?" Keita and Whisper gasped.

"But, where is Ken-san?" Whisper asked.

"Oh! First, please help Master Ken!" She showed them to what was happening to Ken.

"Little help here!" He yelled as the girls beating him up.

A minute or two later, Ken and Yuray, joined with Keita and Whisper, chased after Fumika, which they stopped her at the rooftop of the school.

"Fumi-chan, what's wrong?" Keita asked.

"Ah, I am trap! What can a damsel like me do at a peril like de?" She asked, as if she was a play or something. She posed with her head behind her back, making an upside-down U-shape with her back.

"Why is she talking like that?" Whisper sweat-dropped.

"This got to be some kind of yokai's work!" Ken stated. The boys used their Yokai Watch to see what was wrong with Fumika.

"Oh please, gentlemen. Fumika may be talking funny, but there is no such yokai who would make her talk like Shakesphere…" Whisper shrugged.

"Found it!" Both boys claimed.

"What!?" Whisper gasped.

The revealed yokai stood next to Fumika, mimicking the same pose like her. The yokai was a man with gray skin, black eyes, and a handlebar mustache. He wore a dark fedora hat, with black cape, dark blue suit, and black shoes. He also held a small brown skull in his left hand.

"Who's that Yokai?" Keita asked.

"Yuray." Ken looked at her, as he expected her to know.

"That Yokai is **Dramaniac**!" She answered.

 **Dramaniac-Tribe: Shady, Attribute: Ice**

"Ah! I've been exposed!" The said yokai gasped in a dramatic tone and pose.

"Dramaniac of the Shady Tribe, is a yokai…" Whisper spoke as he read its description secretly on his Yokai Pad. "…that inspirits human to make him or her be dramatic in everything he or she do, like if it was on a play."

"So, that's why Fumika got upset when…" Ken pondered.

"Well, whatever he is, what he's doing is wrong and just plain annoying! I will stop him!" Keita declared. "Whisper, let's go!"

"Right-O!" Whisper agreed as he flew up into the air, and then came rushing down with his mouth wide opened while Keita was rising up his arm.

Whisper gabbled the boy's arm with the watch, turning it into Model Zero as he took his mouth off from Keita's arm.

"Yokai Watch Model Zero!" Keita emphasized. "Calling Jibanyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

He turned the dial to number 1.

 _Halt, Summoning Time!_

The charming tribe music played in the background as Jibanyan walked along the swirling road that looked like it was made up of bunch of stars. Then Keita turned the dial to 2, making the watch blow a horn.

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Jibanyan!_

 _Nyext!_

Jibanyan posed with his right arm above his head and his left arm below his chin, while he had his right foot up.

"Nyaaah!" The red yokai cat yawned. "What did you summon at this time? You know that it is my kitty nap time…"

"Sorry about that, but we need your help Jibanyan! Stop Dramaniac!" Keita exclaimed.

"OK," Jibanyan said as he wiped his face. "Here I go! Paws of Fury!"

Dramaniac unleashed a ray of dark beam from his skull, hitting Jibanyan directly, but it didn't bother him. He and possessed Fumika stepped to the side, making Jibanyan hit the wall instead.

"Jibanyan! Are you OK?" Keita asked worryingly.

Jibanyan wept until he completely cried. "Nyaaah! My face, it hurts! Why life has to be so cruel!?"

"Great. Now, Dramaniac possessed Jibanyan," Ken sighed.

"Life, full of wonderful drama, and I shall make this entire town be my huge play stage!" Dramaniac declared as dark aura burst out of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaa!" Whisper gasped. "What is up with Dramaniac!?"

"It's his dark energy! It's acting up and it's getting powerful!" Yuray warned.

"Not if I can say anything about it," Ken stated. "Yuray!"

"Yes, Master Ken!" She understood quickly She floated around before she gave a quick sweet smooch on the watch, changing it to the Yokai Watch Model S.

Whisper noticed it the new watch. "Oh! Is that a new watch!? I never have seen one like it before! When and where I can get it!?"

"I call upon…Lasagnyan! Yokai Medal, set on!" He inserted one of Lasagnyan's new medals.

 _It's time to DJ out!_

An energy beam shot out of the watch, like the regular old one. Lasagnyan appeared, showing off a country folk dance as the music played in DJ style.

 _Listen to the beat, listen to the beat!_

 _Alarming, damning, Charm~ing!_

 _Hee-haw!_

 _Lasagnyan!_

"Lasagnyan, stop Dramaniac!" Ken ordered.

"No problem-o, partner!" The catgirl cat yokai exclaimed. "Hee-haw!"

Lasagnyan pulled out her lasso, tightening up Dramaniac.

"Ah, I'm trapped! Trapped in the web of traps!" Dramaniac yelled dramatically.

"Hey, whiny Tomato Bum, now's your chance!" Lasagnyan yelled.

"Huh?" Jibanyan snapped out. "Oh nyah! Kick this, Paws of Fury!"

Jibanyan gave a round of multiple cat punches until Dramaniac lost consciousness.

Fumika was released from his possession before she fainted.

"Fumi-chan!" Keita exclaimed.

"Someone, take her to the nursery room!" Keita stated.

Ken and Keita took Fumika to the nursery room. After that, they went back upstairs to the roof, where they binded Dramaniac in a rope.

"Let me out of this web of shadows, for I shall place curse on each and every one of you fiends!" Dramaniac stated.

"We will…until all your dark energy is gone," Ken replied as his watch began absorbing his dark energy.

It sucked up all of his energy, which made him calm again. "Huh? What is this setting? Where am I?"

"You're at the rooftop of our school, Dramaniac," Keita explained.

"Oh really? My, I don't recall how I even got up here," he pondered.

"Just like Snaptrap…" Ken mumbled. "We will untie you, alright."

They untied him the ropes.

"Oh, thank you very much. I really appreciate," Dramaniac said. "Although, I still wonder why I even got here."

"Well, long story short, you were possessed by your own dark energy and became evil, but we were able to turn you back to normal," Ken explained.

"Ho, I see. It sounds like to me I caused enough trouble to you two. Here, I give you my medal as a way to say my thanks to you." The said yokai handed Ken his yokai medal, which showed Dramaniac performing at some kind of stage.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Now that is over, let me see your watch!" Whisper grabbed Ken's wrist, looking at the watch with huge interest sparkling in his eyes. "My, I never ever saw this kind of watch before! Its design is very sleek!"

"Where did you got the watch from, Ken?" Keita asked.

"Well, that's a long story…" Ken explained.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher-_

Nekomusume walked through a dark hallway. The only source of light was the rows of fire touches attached to the wall. She came in front of a large door. She pushed it to open, making a big cranky sound when it did.

"Nekomusume, was your mission a success?" A strange shadow asked. It only revealed its two bright red eyes, and black collar with the color red in the overall.

"Yes, I have. I gave the watch to the boy I mentioned in my reports, and he has already collected some significant dark energy," she said.

"That's very good to hear," said the other shadowy figure. This one had two bright yellow eyes, and hairs that seemed to be moving and making hissing sounds, like snakes.

"More dark energy means more power to our master," said the third one. This one showed two bright green eyes with a shiny red jewel in its forehead.

"As long as that boy plays in the pawn of our hands, our master's resurrection is inevitable!" The first one exclaimed as he laughed evilly. "And, so for our lost tribe!"

* * *

 **Hello, Yokai Fans! Thank you for everyone who posted reviews for the first chapter. As a reward, I wrote the second chapter.**

 **Just to make a quick annoucement; this chapter will be the last one I will write for Yokai Watch for awhile. I am starting my new job next week, so I won't have as much time to work on this story, or any of my other stories, but I will be accepting any Yokai OC for the story. You may submit it in the review or PM me.**

 **Speaking about SYOC, I also want to say that for anyone who's concern about their submission for the last Yokai Watch story, do not worry. I will accept old submissions from the last story, and I may use the Yokai OC that were already submitted someday. We just have to wait and see.**

 **Today, we have Snaptrap and Dramaniac introduced in this chapter! Snaptrap is a Yokai created by yours truly. He is an inspiration of yokai spirit from Japanese myths, called "Tsukumogami." Basically, it means "tool kami" or in more simpler English translation, "tool spirits". Snaptrap was an old camera that was used long time ago, but now no longer used due to the advancement of camera technology. He became into a Yokai shortly after his "model" no longer being made.**

 **Dramaniac is created by johannvanguard. He is been helping me with ideas for stories for chapters, shorts, and other things. Dramaniac was a struggling stage actor who didn't make quite the cut. He always carry a brown skull, which he name it "Bob". When he got an actual big role to play, he felt very happy, but unfortunately he died in a car accident with Bob before he got the chance to play the role. That is his idea for this yokai, but I expanded this yokai's power; when it inspirits a human, that human becomes very over-dramatic about everything, and also behaves like as if it is on a stage play.**

 **What do you think of this chapter? I also reveal the main villains at the end, but who are they exactly. We will find that out in the future. I will see you guys again someday, and until then, have a nice day :)**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Yuray: So Ken, who did you meet today?

Ken: Snaptrap and Dramaniac!

Yuray: Why!? Why does the baby turtle have to di-iieeeeee!?

Dramaniac stood next her, inspiriting her to be over-dramatic. She was watching the nature channel on the TV.

Ken: That's part of nature, Yuray...


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

 **Queen of Queer**

"Unnn-waaaaah!" Ken yawned as he walked to school.

"You look quite tired, Master Ken," Yuray said. "Would you like some cup of tea to wake you up?"

"No thanks," he replied in drowsy tone. "I will be fine. That TV program I watched last night was two hours long, so I went to bed late."

"Oh yes! I do remember that!" She remembered as she giggled. "It was quite comedic."

However, she quickly changed her expression to more serious look. "But, are you sure you'll be fine? If there is anything to help you wake up, I am here for you."

"Thanks Yuray, but I don't need any right now," he said before he yawned widely and arrived at the school.

He walked upstairs and opened the door to his homeroom class. "Gooood morning…"

"Good lovely morning, Ken-kun!" He looked at the familiar, yet unfamiliar look of his old friend.

"WHAT THE FREAK!?" He gasped with a very surprised expression.

"OH MY!" Yuray gasped, too.

What they saw was Keita, but he looked very…different. When by different, he was wearing a pink dress and makeup. Not only that, but his nail was polished and colored in red.

"Keita…what the heck did you do to yourself!?" Ken asked with his eyes spiked out.

"Oh! Do you mean this little thing?" He asked in a girly, yet masculine voice. "It's my new dress. I made it myself. Do you LOVE it?"

Ken stared in disbelief, couldn't believe what he was exactly seeing.

"Good morning, Keita-chan!" Ken shivered when he heard more familiar, yet unusual voice. He turned around and saw the source.

Kuma and Kanchi were also dressed like girls. Kuma had overly ridiculous markup, with big eyeshadows ad big red lipstick. He also wore a blue one-piece dress and same matching pair of heel. Kanchi wore green dress with long eyelashes and white high-heel, along with a green purse he carried with his right arm up.

"Oh, good morning girls!" Keita greeted them with a peck of kiss on their cheek. "I love what you did to yourself today."

"My, thank you, Keita-chan." Kuma adored. "And, I love your new dress."

"You got the latest fashion style in this month's fashion montly." Kanchi amazed.

"Thank you, girlfriends. It's just a little thing I do," he said as he giggled.

Ken gasped and Yuray felt unpleasantly uncomfortable.

"What the….hell is going on here!?" Ken cursed in his thought.

"Master Ken, this…is not right at all!" Yuray stated.

"You think!?" Ken shot a look at her.

"What do you mean, Yuray-chan? I think everyone here looks lovelllyy!" They heard a familiar, yet unpleasant voice.

"Mrrr…Mr. Whisper!?" Yuray gasped.

They looked at him, with their eyes popped out as they were surprised. Whisper, like Keita and the gang, also wore makeup and small pink dress.

"Not you too!" Ken exclaimed.

"What…What's going on here, Mr. Whisper!?" Yuray asked.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong here. It is normal like any other times and all the time," Whisper answered in girly tone. "By the way, you don't have to refer to me as 'Mr' anymore. You can refer to me as 'Miss' now."

"That's not what she meant!" Ken yelled aloud. "As far as I can see, you, Keita, and every other guys here are all…all….dress and act like a girl!"

He wasn't wrong. All the other male students were dressed and had makeup, even wearing wigs, like long, blond hair and red-hair.

"Huh? I don't understand what you seeing are wrong. All guys are like this. We are only…expressing our **true self** ," Whisper answered.

"True self?" Ken and Yuray said simultaneously.

"That's right, Ken-chan and Yuray-chan." Keita spoke. "Everyone here has realized and awakened their true self. To finally express our real identity. We discovered our selves to be…Okama!"

"O…kama?" Ken said in confused tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You see, Master Ken. Okama is a Japanese slang term for…well, in the most appropriate and politer way to say it, it means guy who identified themselves as female. It can also mean guy who is interested in male partner." Yuray explained in uncomfortable tone.

"So you are saying that everyone here…has become homo!?" Ken exclaimed.

"Now, Ken-chan…" Keita, Whisper, and all the other guys gathered around Ken. "It's time."

"Time…for what?" Ken stepped back away from them as they walked closer to him.

"Oh, don't be shy, Ken-chan. We know that you are hiding your true self, so it's time for you to finally let the lock be unlocked and free yourself!" Keita stated.

"This is not right! This got to be…work of a Yokai!" Ken yelled.

"I believe so, Master Ken, but my Yokai sense is not tingling at all! This could mean that…" Yuray expressed fearfully.

"Hey, stop it, Yuray! Don't tell me that this is all for real!" Ken yelled angrily.

"Ken-kun!" Ken and Yuray heard a voice. They looked around and saw Fumika, waving her hand at them.

"Over here!" Fumika yelled to him.

Without hesitation, Ken ran off, jumping onto a desk and hopped from one desk to another until he reached to Fumika's side and escaped with her as Yuray flew next to them.

"They're getting away! Get them!" Keita cried.

They chased after them as they ran as fast as possible away from them.

"This way, Ken-kun!" Fumika dragged him around the corner very quickly, entering a room and shut the door quickly before the guys realized it.

"Come back!" The group of guys ran, but missed them.

Fumika opened the door a tiny bit to see if it was clear. She shut it close again and looked relieved.

"Phew. That was close," Fumika whispered aloud.

"I gotta say." Ken looked relieved as he panted. "Thanks for saving me, Fumika."

"Indeed. Thanks heaven." Yuray looked tired.

He quickly noticed that they weren't alone. His female classmates were also in the room, too.

"What the!? What are you guys doing here?" Ken asked.

"We…We are here away from the guys," said the girl with the glasses.

"When we came here, all the guys have turned into girl and acted so weird. Then, they took over the entire school and all the girls…were captured!" The other girl stated.

"Captured!?" Ken gasped. "That's horrible!"

"It's so true!" said the girl with the cap hat. "Of course, we want to save everyone, but those guys keep getting in the way!"

"That's why the girls and I are here. Somehow, we got away, but everyone else…" Fumika became saddened.

"Master Ken, if this is indication of some Yokai's work, it must somewhere in the school. We need to locate it, put it to stop, and save the girls," Yuray said.

"Right." He whispered silently to her before he turned to the girls. "Don't worry. We're going to save the girls and this school!"

"Huh!?" They all gasped.

"But, how would we do it, Ken-kun?" Fumika asked.

"Yeah! Besides, we don't have any clue to what's going on and where they took everyone else!" said Fumika's best friend.

"Well, I believe that…there is somebody here who's manipulating Keita and all the other guys. We just have to find the mastermind and stop them, so that everyone turns back to normal," Ken stated. "If we work together, we can save everyone. Who's with me?"

The girls stared at him with unsure or doubtful expression, but only one looked at him with confident.

"I will join you, Ken-kun." Fumika decided. "I want to save everyone and this school, and I…believe in you."

"If Fumika is going, then I will join too!" Her best friend, Sayoko decided, too.

"Well, you would need some muscles and I can provide that!" stated the girl with the cap.

"It's better than staying in this crampy room," the girl with overweight size said.

"I…I want to help, too!" The girl with the glasses said, with some hesitation in her tone.

"Then, let's do this together!" Ken said as they gathered their hand together, creating their pact and uniting for the same purpose. Fumika watched him and smiled with a bit of pinkness over her face. Yuray felt moving from his words as she cried and blew her nose with her handkerchief.

They sneaked out of the room quietly as Ken led the group, with Yuray following behind them. They stayed close to the wall as Ken scouted around, making sure that there were no sign of guys.

Shortly, he raised his hand to signal for stop. The girls stopped moving as Ken peeked his eye to see Keita alone, looking around.

"What's wrong, Ken-kun?" Fumika asked.

"I see Keita just around this corner. This is good," Ken said.

"How's that even a good thing?" The girl with the cap asked.

"This is our plan," he said as the girls huddled together and he whispered something to them.

"Now, where they could have gone, too? I wonder…I wonder if Fumika and Ken-chan is like making lovey dovey!" Keita wondered. "Oh, so rooooo-mantic-ark!"

He was suddenly grabbed and the girls pummeled him down, silencing him with a cloth over his mouth, so he won't shout or scream in this case.

"OK, we caught him! Now what's next, Ken-kun?" Fumika asked as she and the girls held down Keita.

"Let's bring him back to the room. That's where we will interrogate him," Ken answered.

They took him back to their hiding place while he squirmed and cried, trying to free himself, but with avail.

Once they took him to their hiding place, Ken removed the tape over his mouth.

"Ouchiieeee! That hurt!" Keita cried.

"Listen Keita, I know you and the…other _ladies_ are holding rest of the girls somewhere in the school. Tell us where they are!" Ken demanded.

"I will never tell you, sweety! I have my lip sealed up tight!" Keita stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Don't worry. I will make him talk," said the girl with the cap hat. She then started beating him up, making him have one black eye and huge bump on his head, with x-shaped bandage over it.

"OK, OK, I will talk. They are all at the gym, with our leader," he admitted.

"The leader?" Sayoko repeated.

"That's right, darling. Our greet leader, the Queen of Queer! She will defeat you and soon become the ruler of the new order! Tee-hee, hee, hee, hee!" Keita giggled in evil tone.

"Alright then. I will go there now and face your leader," Ken decided as he was about to leave until Fumika stopped him.

"Wait, Ken-kun, where are you going?" Fumika asked.

"I am going to the gym, alone. It's too dangerous for you girls to come. It's best for you all to stay here, and keep an eye on Keita," Ken said.

"But, Ken-kun, I…" He looked at her as she was having a mental fight in her, but then she looked at him straight. "Just be careful out there."

"Don't worry. I will be back soon," he replied before he left out the door.

"Ken-kun…" She whispered, looking very worried.

Ken, along with Yuray arrived to the gym entrance without getting caught.

"We're here, Master Ken and boy, my Yokai sense is really tingling now! And, I sense real dark aura behind this door, too," she said. "Whatever behind this door, the culprit must be inside. Be careful, Master!"

"I will, but you are right about it," he replied.

"What do you mean, Master Ken?" She asked.

"I can sense something sinister behind this door. It's most likely a Yokai possessed by the dark energy," he said as he sweated. "Well, it's not like had an experience before. Here goes nothing."

He slammed the door opened as the light enveloped them. What he and Yuray saw was very…unexpected.

There were flashing lights everywhere, coming in different colors; red, green, blue, purple, and pink. Many guys in dresses and stockings were dancing around and strange music was playing, which sounded very hypnotic. Then, there was someone in the center, standing on a tall platform with red and white stripes.

It was tall in height and wore red dress with no sleeves, pair of high-heel in same color, and long white fingerless gloves that some women wear at a party. Its lip was pluck in purple color, and her eyeshadows were dark blue. Its hair was long and blond, and body was a female physic, but its foreleg were covered with leg hair and some beard grew over its mouth.

"Hooo-weeeeew! That's right, my pretties! Show your inner true self! Be your okama self!" The being exclaimed with excitement. "Dance, dance for your new queen, I, **Okama-chan**!"

 **Okama-chan-Tribe: Eerie, Attribute: Dark**

"So, that's the culprit!" Ken pointed out.

"That Yokai, he…or rather she, is Okama-chan from the Charming Tribe!" Yuray realized. "She's the number 1 Yokai who causes the phenomenon of making guys become into okama. He's also leading a certain right movement in the Yokai World for particular kind of people that he is part of, as of what I heard from the Yo-News."

"Wait? There are some Yokai that are…." Ken asked, but shrugged it off. "Wait, why am I even asking that? We got to stop this guy!"

The culprit Yokai noticed Ken and Yuray. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Everyone stopped dancing, and looked at Ken and Yuray, making an opening path for Okama-chan to approach them. He jumped off from the platform and walked up to the boy.

"And here I thought I turned everyone into my okama-minion. Well, every guy that is," he said in feminine tone.

"So, you are the one who's behind all of this," Ken said. "Where's all the girls you locked up, you creep!?"

All the guys gasped and shrieked when Ken referred him or her that.

Okama-chan didn't flinch at his threat. "Hooo-weeeew! You sure are feisty one. I kind of like you, kid. Cute in a way, but does my eyes deceive me? I see that you wield the Yokai Watch, which means that you are here to fight me, are you?"

"That's exactly what I am here for." Ken held up his watch as he already determined.

"Hooo-weeew! Well then, let's see if you can defeat me, little man! Ladies, fight him!" Okama-chan ordered.

"Time for you to be one of us, Ken-chan!" Kuma came out of the crowd as he goes first.

"Yuray, let's do this!" He held up his arm with his watch.

"Yes, Master Ken!" Yuray floated around as she did little bit of dancing before she kissed the watch, transforming it into the Model Zero type.

"I call upon Lasagnyan! Yokai Medal, set on!" He inserted one of his best Yokai friend's medals.

 _Summoning Pose._

Lasagnyan walked around on a path of clouds until she stopped and posed on the watch's face as a beam of light swallowed her. Ken turned his watch to the 3'o clock mark.

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Suuuuu-weeat!_

 _Lasagnyan!_

Lasagnyan jumped in the air, with her one arm thrust up, like the pose that Rosie the Riveter did in her poster.

"Howdy y'all!" Lasagnyan greeted as she noticed her surroundings quickly. "In what tarnation is going on here!? Why are these guys wearing a…dress?"

"No time to explain, but it's that Okama-chan there who made these guys look and act the way they are!" Ken pointed out. "Stop him, I mean her, I mean, whatever!"

"You got it, partner!" She nodded in agreement as she turned to face her opponent. First, she used her lasso to tie up some guys, including Kuma. She used the tied-up guys to bash the other guys, using them as a wrecking ball.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kanchi wagged his finger. "Don't forget about us, Ken-kun!"

More guys came from behind him, with make-up kit and spare dress to attach him with.

"Watch out Master Ken!" Yuray screamed.

"Don't worry about it!" He stated as he inserted another medal into his watch. "I call upon Squabbull!"

 _Summoning Pose._

As a whistle sound heard, Squabbull stomped around before a beam of light shot out from the watch as Ken turned the dial to 2.

 _Summoning Time!_

 _Moooooooooww!_

 _Squabbull!_

Squabbull appeared and once he saw Kanchi and the other boys wearing in a dress and make-up, he got very furious.

"Mooooooarrr!" It roared as he began running and ramming them over.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" They all screamed as they rammed over by the yokai of the tough tribe.

Okama-chan saw the current situation, biting her fingernails and looking frustrated.

"Rrrrrrrrrr! It seems like I have to go on the offense…." He gritted as dark aura surrounded him.

Ken looked at him with seriousness in his eyes. "Face it, you can't stop us! You will turn all of the guys here back to normal and release all the girls you captured."

"Never! I will not allow you to destroy my plan to create a perfect world!" He stated.

"What perfect world?" He asked.

Okama-chan smirked slyly. "Why, a perfect world where all guys, girls, boys, can express their true self and nobody will judge them, no matter who they are. The word we live in, though some people and even some countries are starting to accept people, like us, there are still a lot of people who are still don't accept us equally. That is, Okama-chan, will turn everyone into an okama and rule the world!"

Ken hardened his look. "I will not allow that! And, I am not saying that because what you say is not true!"

"Huh?" He looked at him with doubtful look.

"Listen. I agree with you. Not everyone will accept the person you are. Sometimes, it takes time to accept it. You can't just force someone to like you, and if they still don't accept you, who cares. There will be people who will," Ken said. "However, that doesn't mean you should make everyone the same like you! Everyone here is unique individual, like you and they should not be someone else that they are not!'

Dark aura enveloped the yokai. "You think you can stop me by pity? You will be punished, even if you are cute, little boy!"

Okama-chan performed some kind of martial arts move at Ken. He got punched and kicked so hard, he slammed him into the ground.

"Master Ken!" Yuray screamed.

"Ken!" Lasagnyan cried.

"Uuunngh…" Ken crawled on the floor as he tried to get back up.

Okama-chan stood over him. "Well, well, well. It looks like we are near the climax!"

He kicked him over, and then stomped over his chest.

"Gaaaah!" He gasped.

"Msater!" Yuray screamed.

"Too bad I have to get rid of you, little boy. You seem to be a nice guy, but I have the rest of the town and the whole world to become my perfect okama utopia! GAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly as dark aura flared up his body.

"I….won't…let….you….get away….with….THIS!" Ken yelled out with all of his strength.

Suddenly, his watch shined, turning it automatically into Yokai Watch Model S.

"What's this!?" Okama-chan gasped.

"Yokai Watch Model S!?" Yuray shocked.

Dark aura burst out of Ken, making Okama-chan flew off from him as he then stood back up.

"I…call upon…InuKamen!" Ken inserted the dog hero's medal into the watch, but unlike the regular watch, it shot out a beam of dark energy.

 _It's time for metal!_

 _Raaaaageee!_

 _Terrrrooorrrr!_

 _The Brrraaaaavvvee!_

 _InuKamen!_

InuKamen was summoned, but strangely, dark aura also surrounded his body, like Okama-chan's.

"What? InuKamen is also possessed by dark energy, too?" Yuray said.

"Holy cow…." Lasagnyan gasped.

"Well, whatever it is, I shall make him into my minion, too! A Okama hero, now I like the sound of that!" Okama-chan said as he jumped for a kick attack.

"Master Ken?" Yuray asked in a worried tone. "Are you…alright?"

"Alright….I feels GREAT!" He revealed his face, looking very sadistic thought.

Yuray and Lasagnyan looked afraid, seeing Ken's face, which they've never seen before.

"InuKamen…destroy that foolish Yokai!"

InuKamen just obeyed without saying anything at all as he jumped and attacked with his signature move. Okama-chan took it right in his face as the kick caused him to fly off and hit the wall very strongly.

The dark aura only briefly appeared around Ken until it stopped, causing Ken to faint.

"Master Ken, Master Keeeeen!" Yuray screamed.

"Partner! Ken! Wake up!" Lasagnyan cried.

"Finish him off, InuKamen! Punish that pathetic Yokai and let me absorb its dark energy!" Ken exclaimed as he smirked sinisterly.

"What happened to Ken, y'all!? He's acting…too wild, even for him!" Lasagnyan stated in shock.

"I don't know, Lasagnyan, but we got to stop him, somehow!" Yuray cried.

Okama-chan and InuKamen fought each other, as they punched and kicked at each other. However, they were equally match. While Ken was focused in watching the fight, he didn't notice that Squabbull was still out and he was ramming every boys he see until he stared at Ken's back.

"Mrrr? Mmmooooarrr!" It roared as it began running toward Ken. He rammed him over, causing him to go out cold.

"Gaaah!" He gasped as he fainted, with the dark aura dissipated from him.

The same aura disappeared from InuKamen. "Oooooo, what happened?" He sighed as he shook his head.

"InuKamen, are you…back to normal?" Yuray asked.

"Huh? What am I even doing here? And…OMG!? Why all these young boys are wearing like a girl!?" He gasped in shock.

"It's Okama-chan, InuKamen! She possessed every guys in the school and turned them into okama!" Yuray pointed out.

InuKamen looked at the culprit himself. "So, you're responsible for this monstrosity! You'll never get it with away with this!"

"Hoooo-wwweeeeew! On contraire, InuKamen! Nothing will stop me!" Okama-chan shouted.

"We'll see about that!" InuKamen said as he jumped up in the air and performed his signature attack. "InuKamen Kiiiiiicck!"

He kicked Okama-chan so strongly, it was enough for the dark aura around him to disappeared from him. All the possessed boys turned back to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" Kuma asked.

"Uwaah!" Kanchi shouted in shock. "Kuma, what's with that getup!?"

"Eh? Hey, you too!" Kuma pointed out.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher-_

Ken slowly regained his consciousness. "Where…am I?" He asked.

He looked around his surroundings, soon realizing that he was in the nurse's room and he was in the bed.

"Thanks heaven, Master Ken! You're awake!" Yuray appeared, looking very happy.

"Yuray, what am I doing here?" He asked.

"Well, partner." Lasagnyan spoke, who was with her, too. "When you were fighting Okama-chan, you turned all dark and stuff, and summoned InuKamen, turning him dark, too and fought Okama-chan."

"Wait? So your saying that I was possessed by the dark energy," Ken asked as he looked at his Yokai Watch Model S.

"Oh, it was terrible, but you're safe now and that's what matter." Yuray grinned. "Also, there is someone here to apologize you, Master."

"Huh? Who?" He asked.

A curtain next to him opened, revealing Okama-chan. He gasped to see her or him as he tripped over from the bed.

"Yo, partner, are you alright?" Lasagnyan asked as she sweatdropped.

"I…I'm fine," he replied as he got back on the bed.

"Ken is your name's right?" Okama-chan asked. "Listen, I…I am sorry for what I did. I didn't know what I was thinking or even doing. All I just ever wanted was to be with people who would accept me as who I am, but…not many people like to see a people like I am. I am just…a weirdo."

"Well, um, I…really don't know why you are you, but that's just completely fine. Just be yourself and don't let anyone force you to be someone you are not. And, of course, don't do that to other people, too," Ken replied.

Okama-chan grinned. "Oh, I am sssooooo happy to hear that, Ken-chan! You don't mind if I call you that from now on. Thank you so much."

Suddenly, a medal appeared out of him and flew over to Ken and landed safely on his hand. It showed Okama-chan doing a pose like a fashion model on a stage, while winking her eyes, except that some figures around him looked very creeped out.

"And, you got another medal added to your collection. Good job, Master Ken!" Yuray said proudly.

"May I come in?" They heard a voice behind the room door.

The Yokai hid themselves before the person came in. It was Fumika.

"Hey Fumika," Ken said.

"Ken-kun, are you feeling OK now?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I am fine. So, everything is back to normal, right?" He asked.

"Yep! Every guy is back to normal, and we found everyone else, so they are OK too," Fumika replied.

"That's good to hear." He sighed with a relief.

"Hey Ken-kun," she said, looking anxious to say something.

"Hm, yeah?" He asked.

"I…I'm glad that you are alright now." She said as if she changed her mind.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"Although, I feel like I forgot something…." Fumika thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Keita was still inside the room where they locked him up.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!? Whisper! Ken! Heeeellllppp!" He tried to say that even though he still had the cloth over his mouth.

 **-Terror Time! Gargaros Appears!-**

It was very late in the night. Most residents of Sakura New Town were all sleeping, including Aichi residence. While Ken and Lasagnyan sleep, Yuray was up awake, typing on the Yokai Pad privately in the closet.

"Really? Is that true, Mr. Hidabat?" Yuray asked.

"Yes, it is true." A bat Yokai replied at the other end of the video conference. "No matter how I research it, there is no record of the Yokai Watch Model S. I even contacted my friend at Yopple, and he said that he never heard of it or built it at the company."

"I see. Well, thank you for all your help, Mr. Hidabat." Yuray said.

"Your welcome. If I found out something, I'll let you know. Goodnight then," Hidabat said as he turned off the video conference.

"Hmmm…that watch…I need to find out more about it, and the only way to find out is to meet her, the one who gave it to my master, Nekomusume," she mumbled.

 _-The Next Morning-_

"Goooooo-od morning," Ken said as he yawned.

"Good morning, partner." Lasagnyan replied, cooking breakfast.

Ken looked around and noticed something or someone missing. "Hey Lasagnyan, where's Yuray?"

"Yuray? Oh, she went outside a bit. She said she had some place to go and do, and told me to keep an eye on you," she explained as she just finished making some pancakes.

"She said that? That's a bit…unusual for her," Ken said as he sat down at the table. "She usually stays with me all the time, much to my annoyance."

"She said to me that don't be worry and she will come back soon," Lasagnyan assured.

"I see. Well, whatever," he shrugged as he begin chowing down the pancakes.

After eating breakfast, Ken and Lasagnyan did some morning exercise, watching TV, playing board game, and napping. 4 hours have passed…and Yuray still hadn't come back.

"Geez, what's taking her so long?" Ken mumbled, looking a bit worried.

"Maybe she's just busy," Lasagnyan thought aloud.

Ken got up from the sofa. "Well, I think I'm gonna go and look for her. Staying here is kind of boring."

"Yeah, but Yuray said specifically to stay here," Lasagnyan stated.

"Don't worry about it. I have the house key, and all. Let's just go and find her," Ken decided as he got his jacket out of the closet, looking ready to go.

"I guess so…" Lasagnyan said, looking a bit unsure about this.

Ken and Lasagnyan exited out of the house and went to look for Yuray. As they did, a strange fog appeared out of nowhere and covered their surroundings.

"What's up with these fogs? Where did they come from?" Ken mumbled.

"I don't know, partner, but I have a bad feeling about this. My cat sense is telling me so," Lasagnyan said.

"It's just a fog, or are you a scary cat?" He teased.

"Nya!? I am not a scary cat!" She cried.

He laughed. "Heh, heh. Just kidding, Lasagnyan."

Then they heard a huge stomp, causing the ground to shake a bit. "What was that?" He asked.

"Sound like a footstep of something…big," Lasagnyan said.

The huge stomp was made again, shaking the ground harder as it felt like it was getting closer and closer. They heard it coming from behind them as they turned their head around very slowly. When they turned their head around completely, they saw a huge red ogre or oni with tattered brown loincloth and single yellow horn on its forehead.

"What the….!?" Ken gasped in shock as the red oni roared, begin chasing after them.

Ken and Lasagnyan, out of fear, began running away from the red beast as it chased after them.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Ken asked in fear.

"I am no idea, but we gotta run like a wild boar!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

They screamed as they ran away from the chasing giant ogre.

"Grrrroooooagh!" It roared at them.

"And here we are just looking for that clumsy Yokai maid, and I met THAT instead!" Ken stated as he looked behind his shoulder while still running.

"Grrroooaar!" It roared again in angry tone.

"Quick! Around the corner!" Lasagnyan stated. They moved quickly and hide around the corner as the monster passed by accidentally.

The monster yokai went away as Ken checked his surroundings. "OK. The ghost is clear."

They got out of their hiding, but still be wary.

"That was too close for comfort," Lasagnyan said as she panted from all the running.

"Miss Lasagnyan! Master Ken!" They looked up to see a familiar yokai maid they've been looking for. "There you two are! I've been looking all over for both of you when I came back home and noticed you two weren't there! I got so worry."

"We're the ones looking for you!" Ken yelled at her. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"I am very sorry, Master Ken, but I was doing an…important errand," she lied.

"…Fine, but let's just get out of here before it shows up again," Ken said.

"It? What do you mean, Master?" Yuray asked.

"Gargoo-gargoo!" The red oni came back right behind them as the trio looked at it and screamed in horror.

They began running again, this time with Yuray as the monster chased after them.

"Seriously! What's wrong with that thing!? What it want from us!?" Ken complained.

"It does not want anything from you, Master Ken! It wants to punish you!" Yuray stated.

"What do you mean!?" He asked while running.

"That red oni yokai chasing us is Gargaros!" She admitted.

 **Gargaros-Tribe: Tough, Attribute: Fire**

"Gargaros is its name!? So, why does it want to punish me!? I didn't do anything bad!" He exclaimed.

"You see, Gargaros only appears when someone who specifically told to stay and watch over the house leave out of the house, breaking the promise to stay in the house," she explained.

"So wait! You're saying that thing behind us appeared because we left the house! That's ridiculous!" Ken complained.

"Gargarrrrrooooooooo!" It roared angrily at him.

"Well, isn't that great, y'all! You made him more angry than before, Ken!" Lasagnyan stated in mad tone.

"There's no time to complain! The only way to make Gargaros to disappear is to get back to home!" Yuray said.

"Then, let's RUN LIKE HELL TO HOME!" Ken exclaimed as they did just that.

As they were running, Ken looked ahead and noticed three familiar friends.

"Whis? Look up ahead, Keita-kun and Jibanyan," Whisper stated. "It's Ken, Lasagnyan, and Yuray."

"Oh hey, what's up, Ken…." The trio passed by, not saying hello back to them.

"Whis? Hey, why are you three running?" Whisper shouted at them.

"From that!" Ken pointed.

They turned around to see Gargaros approaching them. They screamed in horror when they saw it.

"Nyaaaa! Not again!" Jibanyan cried as he began running away.

Keita, Whisper, and Jibanyan joined with Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan, making now a pair of trio running from the monstrous, angry oni.

"Whiiiiiss! Why is Gargaros here!?" Whisper asked.

"It's my entire fault! If I just stay with Master Ken, then this would not have happened!" Yuray cried.

"Did you leave the house, Ken!? What's going on!?" Keita asked.

"Long story short, Lasagnyan and I just wanted to look for Yuray because she didn't come home for a while, and because of that, Gargaros is chasing us!" He admitted.

"Nya, nya! I don't want to get stomp over again!" Jibanyan cried as tears fall out of his eyes, like waterfalls.

"Don't cry now, Tomato Bum! We got to get back to my partner's home! It's the only way to make that ugly ogre to disappear!" Lasagnyan stated.

Her comment made Gargaros even angrier as bunch of x mark appeared over its forehead, signifying its anger.

"Gargarooooooooo!" It roared at the loudest it can be.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" They all screamed as they ran faster.

As they run, they noticed the house up ahead.

"Look! There is my home! We're almost there!" Ken pointed out.

"Whiiss! We're saved! If we keep running like this! We'll be home free!" Whisper cried in joy.

Gargaros had another plan. He threw his huge mallet, making it land in front of them, so they won't go further. They were forced to stop, each with depressed and shocking expression.

"No way…" Keita mumbled.

"Nya, nya…" Jibanyan was speechless.

"Whiiii!" Whisper held his tear.

"Oh heck no…" Ken whispered in disappointed tone.

They all turned around to see Gargaros approaching them, now slowly.

"What we are gonna do!?" Keita exclaimed.

"The only thing we can do now is fight back!" Lasagnyan stated as she got her lasso out.

"Are you crazy!? Even a strong cat yokai like me couldn't stand up against him!" Jibanyan shouted.

"There's no other choice! At least it's better than going down without a fight!" Lasagnyan argued.

Gargaros walked up to them closer and closer until suddenly, something appeared in between them. It revealed to be a wolf with pure white fur and three green orbs on its collar. It also had a strange red marking over its face.

"Whis!? Where this wolf came from!?' Whisper exclaimed.

"Wait, this…wolf or dog, or whatever it is, I've seen it before!" Ken remembered it. It was on the first day he moved here to Sakura New Town from USA.

Gargaros roared at the mysterious intruder. It used its mallet on it, but the mysterious white wolf dodged at blazing speed, and strike back at the red oni. With one tackle, Gargaros fell on his back, KO'ed in instant.

Their mouths were wide opened to see such magnificent feat; a white wolf just defeated a giant yokai with a single tackle.

The wolf looked at them, especially at Ken for few seconds before it leaped away and disappeared like a ghost.

"Wha…What was that?" Yuray asked.

"It saved us…and it just went away," Keita said.

Suddenly, the fogs cleared away as Gargaros faded away, too.

"Well, at least it's over," Jibanyan said as he lay down on his stomach, looking very relieved and tired.

"It looks like so," Yuray said. "Now that is all over, how about we take a snack break? To be frank, all those running made me famish."

"I agree. Let's all have a snack!" Whisper agreed.

"I want a lot a lot of chocobar!" Jibanyan declared.

"And, I'll have lasagnas!" Lasagnyan added.

"After all this trouble, a snack would be nice." Keita nodded.

"I guess so." Ken agreed as he and everybody headed into his home. However, Ken looked back to the spot where the mysterious wolf was. He shrugged it off and went inside while that same wolf watched mysteriously at a rooftop of his house.

* * *

 **How's everything going, guys? Sorry that I haven't updating this story as often as I wanted. I am busy with new job, and working on other stories.**

 **Speaking of other stories, I've been thinking about the crossover story and I will put some effort starting now. Therefore, this story will be officially in hiatus. I just wanted to get this chapter out to begin working on the crossover next.**

 **Unfortunately, there is no shorts today, but when this story becomes active again after the crossover, I will have shorts next time, but here is some...RECAP TIME!**

 **A/N (3/17/17): I forgot to talk about the new Yokai for this chapter. Today's chapter introduces Okama-chan, created by yours truly. He is from the Eerie Tribe (I changed it from Charming to Eerie) and he used to be a human. When he was a human, he wasn't like all the other guys. He preferred to be girl, so he decided to become one, even though his true gender is male. Therefore, he became an Okama and made a great career as male fashion designer. Unfortunately, he got into a car accident and became a yokai.**

 **-RECAPT TIME-**

Yuray: So Ken, who did you meet today?

Ken: Okama-chan!

Yuray: Okama-chan is from the Charming tribe. He's the first ever okama yokai. (As Yuray explains his bio, Okama-chan makes random pose, making himself look pretty or sexier, but no avail.)

Ken: I don't know if he is really he or she, but man he creeps me out

Okama-chan: Oh, don't be like that, Ken boy. How about I give you some sugar?

Ken: HECK NO!

Yuray: Remember, kids, never judge people by cover. Well...most of the times.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

 **Part 1: Spoilers NOT Allowed!**

Today was a special day, well mostly for Keita. He invited Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan to see the latest installment in his favorite sci-fi movie series, "Space Wars". They approached to the movie theater and looked at the movie banner of Space War III, the second sequel to the original one.

"We're here! It's finally here!" Keita said as she smiled with glee. He looked like a kid at a candy store.

"Space Wars III is the movie that you always want to see, right, Keita-kun?" Whisper asked.

"Yup! I've been looking forward to this for a long, long time!" Keita answered. "In the first movie, the main protagonist meets and fights against Epockman, the dark lord who rules the galactic empire. In the second movie, Epockman returns from his defeat and get his revenge. And, finally, this third movie will reveal Epockman's true identity!"

"That sounds exciting," Yuray remarked.

"Sounds like a rip-off from some other movie I know," Ken mumbled.

"So, what are we waiting for, nya? Let's go in and see the movie nyow!" Jibanyan said.

"Yeah!" Keita declared as they stepped in, but stopped by a…unexpected guest.

"Why, hello-rina!" The being greeted, with high-pitched voice.

Keita, Ken, and their respective Yokai partners gasped to see a new Yokai. This one wore a white tutu dress, with two white flowers attached on either side of its head. She looked human-like, except for her green hairs and sparkly eyes.

"Whisper, who is this Yokai?" Keita asked.

"Um, that's ah, that ah…" Whisper said as he checked over his Yokai Pad secretly.

"That's Spoilerina of the Legendary Tribe! LEGENDARY!" Yuray answered, surprised.

"Yes, ah-hem, exactly what I was about to say," Whisper coughed.

"Wait a second," Ken said as he pondered for a moment and then widened his eyes open, as he pointed his finger at her. "Hey, I remember you! I've seen you from one of the end…!"

"Hey, guess what, guys and ladies," she interrupted as she danced around. "Ready for the Spoilerina?"

"I'm warning you. Don't you even try it," Keita chided.

"Oh, she will try," Whisper remarked. "She's a Legendary Yokai with legendary spoiler."

"Well, that's great," Ken said sarcastically. "So, she inspirits people to be spoilers for something."

"Yes, that's right, Master Ken. Spoilerina has spent eon to perfect her trick, so watch out!" Yuray warned her master.

"Exactly," Whisper nodded as he pointed at the very yokai. "She's an expert in finding new sniffs, leading to surprises and spilling the beans."

"Especially about a plot of a movie," Yuray added.

"As guilty as charge, ladies and gentle-lina," Spoilerina complied as she jumped and danced around like a ballerina, hence her name. "Say, did you know the identity of Epockman is…"

"AH! I won't let you ruin this movie for me, you big meanine!" Keita shouted as he covered his ears.

"No one like spoilers," Ken thought aloud.

"Oh, I'm no meaner-rina. Doesn't be such spoilsport," she replied.

"Look who's talking," Ken whispered.

"I am only saving you from exhausting. Anyway, Epockman's true identity is…" As she's about to say, Keita exclaimed in fear and then ran away from the scene, escaping from Spoilerina.

"Hey, wait up!" Ken exclaimed as he chased after him.

"Wait, Keita! We're going to miss the movie!" Whisper shouted at his master.

"Wait, Master Ken!" Yuray yelled as she chased after her master.

"Hold your horses, folks!" Lasagnyan went after the chase, too as she grabbed Jibanyan. "Come on, Tomato Bum!"

"Wait, what!? Nyaaaaaaaaaa!" Jibanyan screamed as he hold dears to his life by Lasagnyan's strong pull with her paw.

"Now this is a pickle. It's better off if they miss the movie than being spoil," Whisper commented as he went after them, too.

"Almost-rina," Spoilerina remarked as she smiled.

Ken looked around and then noticed Keita stopped at a convenience store. He approached over to him.

"Hey Keita, I think you ran far enough away from that Spoilerina. Maybe we should go back to the…" He was interrupted again when Keita screeched as he ran out of the store. Ken looked confused until he turned and saw Spoilerina possessing the store clerk and the customer.

"Here we go again," Ken stated as he chased after his classmate.

Ken followed wherever Keita go. Next was near the police station, then some random street musician, advertisement board, and everywhere else.

Eventually, both Ken and Keita were too tired to run, so they rested on a bench in the park.

"That was too close," Keita said, catching his breath.

"I hope that's the last time we see her," Ken said.

"Master Ken!" "Keita!" Their Yokai servants have arrived, finally reunited with their respective masters.

"Are you two alright?" Yuray asked.

"Well, besides running around the whole town from Spoilerina, yeah we're fine," Ken said in sarcastic tone.

"Oh…I see," Yuray said in deadpan voice.

"Yes. Spoilerina is a very persistent Yokai," Whisper stated as his eyes gloomed over to a nearby swing.

Ken and Keita looked at the swing and gasped when they see Spoilerina dancing on the swing.

"What a persistent Yokai she is!" Keita moaned.

"I love such a good challenge-rina," she sang as her power spread and possessed Whisper.

"Keita." Keita turned his head around as he sweated nervously. "You must know that Epockman's true identity is…"

"Ahhhh! Don't say it!" Keita screamed as he jabbed his own hand into Whisper's mouth. Ken and Yuray gasped at that, but when he took his hand out, his watch changed to the Model Zero.

"Come out my friend, Jibanyan! Yokai Medal, do your thing!" Keita exclaimed as he inserted the medal.

 _Summoning Time!_

 _Jibanyan!_

 _Victory!_

Jibanyan appeared as he made a V-shaped with his body. Although, he was a bit sweaty.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Ken asked.

"Don't ask. Ask your cat yokai partner," Jibanyan answered.

"Jibanyan, I need your help to stop Whisper from spoiling!" Keita ordered.

"You got it, Keita!" Jibanyan jumped in and performed his attack. "No hard feeling, Whisper, but Paws of Fury! Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya!"

"Buu buu buu bu!" Whisper received a fury of punching before he fainted, with so many bumps over his face.

"Wow. That must hurt a lot," Yuray commented as she sweat-dropped.

"Mm hm," Ken hummed in agreement.

"That was too close," Keita sighed, relieved. He then noticed his stomach growled. "Oh, I guess running around the town made me hungry."

"Here nya go, Keita. Have a free chocobar," Jibanyan said as he kindly offered his favorite snack to his master.

"Oh, thanks, Jibanyan. I am starving, actually," Keita said as he accepted the bar. That was, when suddenly, Jibanyan made a quick glare at him.

"Wait, Keita!" Ken stated.

"Huh?" Keita noticed something on the chocobar. "Epockman's True Identity is… AH!"

He threw away the chocobar quickly before he sees the last word of the sentence. "Not you too!" He screamed.

"Come on, Keita. Have some chocobar," Jibanyan said as he was possessed, too.

"Don't worry, Keita. I will stop Jibanyan as I am tired of this nonsense," Ken declared as he got his watch ready.

"Yuray!" He called out.

"Yes sir!" She flew around Ken before she laid a kiss on the watch, turning it into the model zero.

"I call upon my Yokai partner, Lasagnyan! Yokai Medal, do your thing!" He inserted one of Lasagnyan's new medals, which showed her throwing her hat up in the air as she looked excited.

 _Summoning Time!_

As the music played in the background, Lasagnyan walked around the swirl before she stopped in the center before a beam of light shot out of the watch.

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Yippty-Doo!_

 _Lasganyan_

She did the same thing she does in the picture on her medal.

"Lasagnyan, make Jibanyan shut up before he spoils Epockman's identity!" Ken ordered his yokai.

"With pleasure, y'all!" Lasagnyan got her lasso out already and then threw it over Jibanyan, tying him up, including his mouth.

"Mmmf! Mmmf!" Jibanyan struggled.

"That should keep him from yapping for now," Lasagnyan stated.

"Ah, thank you, Lasagnyan. Thank you," Keita said as he thanked her.

"Anything for a friend, Keita," Lasagnyan answered, with a grin before a strange aura glowed around her body.

"Huh?" The boys and the ghost maid noticed.

"By the way, did you know that Epockman's true identity…"

"AAAAAAH! Now even Lasagnyan is possessed!" Keita screamed.

Ken just had it with this. "Hey you!" Ken said angrily as he looked straight at Spoilerina. "Stop making our friends spoils the movie! You are just wasting our time and the movie will start soon!"

"Sorry-rina. I can't do that," she replied as Ken just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then I will make you stop!" He declared as he took out another medal to summon his Yokai friend. "Yuray, I need my old watch!"

"Yes sir!" Yuray stated as she kissed the watch, changing it back to the old model.

"I call upon…Procrastinator! Yokai Medal, set on!" Ken exclaimed as he inserted the medal.

 _Summoning Tough!_

Procrastinator appeared as he did a sumo pose with himself thrusting his arms before he then changed his pose, like a body builder.

 _Gruff stuff!_

 _Rough bluff!_

 _Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!_

 _Procrastinator!_

"Procrastinator, we need your help to stop Spoilerina!" Ken said.

"I, Procrastinator, shall help my friends…right after I finish reading this manga," Procrastinator said as he was reading a manga.

"Master Ken, why would you summon Mr. Procrastinator of all Yokai?" Yuray asked.

"This is too easy-rina," Spoilerina said cheekily as she then possessed Procrastinator.

"By the way, did you know the true identity of Epockman is…" As he was about to say, Keita yelled in response to stop him from spilling the bean, too.

"AAH! Stop, just please, stop!" Keita screamed.

"Be told after I eat this ice cream," Procrastinator stated as he licked his ice cream, which he coincidentally had in his hand.

"Huh?" Both Keita and Yuray looked as they both were confused, while Ken smirked.

"Whata-rina? Come on, Procrastinator, I know you to be spoilerina," Spoilerina sang as she used her power.

"Yes, I shall now tell. The villain, Epockman, his true identity…will be told right after I do ten push-up," Procrastinator said as he started doing push-up. "One. Two. Three…"

"What the? Procrastinator is not going to spoil the movie," Keita asked.

"I get it! Procrastinator is procrastinating himself, so that he won't spoil the movie," Yuray stated.

"Oh boy! Now this is a good challenge, but I won't lose-rina!" Spoilerina said determinedly as she uses her power more.

"Did you know that Epockman is…someone I will say his name after I now do sit-up!" Procrastinator said as he then do sit-up.

"That won't stop me-rina!" Spoilerina exclaimed.

"Epockman's true identity is…going to be revealed after I go to use the public restroom," Procrastinator said as he then went into the restroom to do his business.

"Come on-rina!" Spoilerina chided as she was now losing patience.

"Now that I am done with everything I need to do, I shall reveal you Epockman's true identity, which is SO great that you will all be surprised!" Procrastinator said at the top of his lung. "His! True! Identity! Is!"

"Oh no! I think he's gonna say it!" Keita shrieked as he covered his ears.

"IS….Somebody I shall reveal the name after I go and buy the next volume for this manga series I was reading," Procrastinator admitted, making Spoilerina gasped and frozen in white.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooo-riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnaaaa! I lose!" Spoilerina cried in defeat. Her power disappeared as Whisper, Jibanyan, and Lasagnyan stopped being possessed under her power.

"Hey, we're back to normal!" Whisper realized.

"I don't feel like being spoiler anymore!" Jibanyan cheered.

"Hee-haw! We're free as butterfly!" Lasagnyan stated happily.

"Oh right! We did it! We defeated Spoilerina!" Keita cheered.

"I have to admit, rina! I never met a Yokai who can actually oppose my spoiling power, rina. Nobody ever stopped me from spoiling this far and for that, you two can have my medal," Spoilerina said as she gave the boys her medal, which was golden in color and showed her spoiling some information.

"Alright! Another Yokai Medal," Keita said as he then turned to Ken. "Thank you, Ken! You're lifesaver."

"No problem," he replied. "Now, can we go watch the movie already? It's going to start soon!"

"Right!" Keita remembered.

Keita, Ken, and their respective Yokai pals headed back to the movie theater.

"Finally, we get to see the movie and we didn't get spoiled by Spoilerina!" Keita stated.

"We can finally relax now," Ken added.

"All well ends well. Now, let's see the movie!" Yuray remarked.

"Man, the movie was great, wasn't it?" A random woman said as she came out of the movie theater with her friend.

"Sure was! Can't you believe that Epockman's true identity was the main character's dead brother?" Her friend replied. "I never expected that!"

When Keita heard that, he turned sold stone as his mouth was wide opened with surprised look.

"Well…that happened," Ken thought aloud as he sweat-dropped.

"Can't believe it? We got spoiled by a moviegoer!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"I guess we should summon Wazzat now, huh," Whisper suggested.

"After all that trouble for nothing,"Lasagnyan sighed.

"Tell me about it," Yuray agreed.

"And this time, it wasn't me-rina," Spoilerina said as she passed by while dancing.

As the story ended, the scene started blanking in, when suddenly, Spoilerina popped out before the story ends.

"By the way, folks, the secret about Ken's Yokai Watch S is actually…" Spoilerina said as she was then interrupted when the hole closed in on her before she gets to finish her line.

* * *

 **Part 2: Food Galore Yokai**

It was Sunday afternoon. Ken's mother, Ms. Aichi, decided to take her son to a nice dinner at a restaurant. She wanted to make some bonding time with her son, after doing a lot of work lately, which made her not to have quality time with her only child.

"This feels just great! Just you and me, together, going to a dinner during this nice evening!" Ms. Aichi said happily.

"It's been awhile since we did something like this together," Ken remarked. "So exactly where are we eating, Mom?"

"Good question! Well, actually, the place we are eating is…right here!" She exclaimed as she presented it.

They were now at a beautiful restaurant. It had a clean, red painting and it looked very new as if it was recently painted. It even had tables outside for anyone who wants to eat outside. Not to mention that there was a long line of people waiting outside, too.

"Wow! Ah, this place looks…very popular," Ken commented.

"Indeed it is! According to Food Lovers Magazine, this restaurant became the number 1 most popular new restaurant this month when it used to be in the most bottom for rank, when all of sudden, it became a hit!" Ms. Aichi stated as she showed the very magazine she described.

"That's very impressive," Ken said, amazed.

"Mm hm! And thanks to your truly, I got us in reservation! It is the reason why I saved up for this moment! We can enjoy great foods and have some son-mother bonding! Isn't it great?" She stated.

"Yeah, it's really great, mom," Ken replied as she smiled lightly.

"Oh, I am glad to hear that from you, Ken! Well, let's go in!" Ms. Aichi declared.

"Your mother is very excited about all of this," Yuray said.

"Yeah, she does. She wanted to do this more than I do since she's always go to work early and come home late, so she barely sees me," Ken explained before he turned to his yokai maid. "Also, why are you here?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Master Ken, but as your yokai maid, I can never leave you from my sight, but don't worry! I won't interrupt you with your time with your mother! I will just keep close and watch over you," she answered.

"Well…alright," he replied, feeling a bit concerned. He then shrugged it off for now as he headed into the restaurant with his mother, while his yokai maid floated behind him as she followed him.

"Your table, madam and sir," said the waiter in French accent as he even moved the chair to allow Ken to sit on it.

"Um, thanks." Ken thanked to the waitress.

"Your welcome, sir. Here are both your meu. My name is Jeff and I will be serving your needs for tonight. I will be back in a moment with glasses of water," he said as he then walked away.

"Well, this place is fancy," Ken said as he looked around the place.

He saw people in dress and suit, but also noticed something interesting. While they were sitting at a table with clean, white table cloth, the other side of the restaurant had a sushi bar and even served ramen noodles.

"What kind of restaurant is this place?" Ken asked.

"It's amazing, don't you think?" His mother spoke. "This restaurant is popular for serving both Japanese and French foods. You can order foods from both sides, so if you want ramen, Ken, you may have some."

"Wow! I never have seen a restaurant that serves both French and Japanese foods!" Yuray said, amazed as her eyes sparkled and drooled a little.

"Yuray, you are drooling," Ken whispered.

Aichi family ordered their food. His mother ordered pasta and Ken ordered a teriyaki chicken and garlic pizza with pepperoni for the topping.

"Mmm, this looks good," Ken thought as saliva building up inside his mouth.

"That does look appetizing," Yuray commented.

"Well, let's dig in, then!" Ken's mother declared.

"Thank you for the meal," they both stated before they started eating.

Ken took one of the slices and was about to bite it before something caught his attention. He saw a young girl moaning to her parents as her parents looked very…strange.

"Mommy, daddy, let's go home already. I don't want to eat anymore!" The girl cried.

"What the," Ken said as he looked at their table. He saw the little girl's mom and dad literally blowing up like a balloon.

"This ramen, it's so good!" The girl's father stated as he slurped his ramen noodle.

"I really love this anchovy soup! I can't stop eating it! I want more!" The mother exclaimed.

"Oh my," Yuray said as she watched, too. "They are really…gluttonous."

"Hey dad." Ken and Yuray looked to the other table, where they saw a boy with his father, who was also eating like a pig.

"Not now, son! I am eating right now!" The father replied as he continued devouring his food.

"But we've been here for three hours!" The boy moaned.

"What's going on here?" Ken asked.

"Master Ken, I have a strange feeling again," Yuray stated. "There is a high probability that this may be the cause of Yokai!"

"A Yokai? You think so?" He asked in serious tone.

"Yes, and I believe that the food may be part of it. Whatever you do, don't eat it!" Yuray exclaimed until she noticed something horrifying. "Oh no! Master Ken…look!"

"Huh?" Ken turned around to see his mother and gasped at her. She was already turning into a balloon, just like the other parents.

"Mom!?" He gasped.

"This pasta tastes so…tasty! I would like to have another plate!" She ordered as the waiter just brought another serving.

"It's time to find out what's going on," Ken decided as he left the table. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Yes sir!" Yuray agreed as she followed behind him.

Without noticing the restaurant staff, Ken and Yuray sneaked into the kitchen. Ken used his watch to look around, trying to find any Yokai who's causing the phenomenon. When he aimed his watch's light near the chef, it revealed that the chef was not who they seem to think who he was.

"There! The chef is the culprit!" Yuray pointed out.

"Ho, what?" The chef turned around, revealing his true identity.

He looked a large chef, with squinty anime-like eyes, similar to Brock from Pokemon. His body was very human-like on the plus size, except for the blue skin and he also had pencil-shaped black mustache. He wore black pants, black shoes, white chef jacket with the tribe symbol that he represents on the backside, and white, tall chef's hat on the top of his head.

"Who is that Yokai?" Ken asked.

"That Yokai is **Kung Food** of the Heartful Tribe!" Yuray revealed.

 **Kung Food-Tribe: Heartful, Attribute: Fire**

"He's a Yokai who can cook just anything. His power allows him to possess people to make them eat more of the food he cooks until they get big and say things like, 'Oh man, I don't think I can take one more bite anymore'," Yuray explained.

"That really sounds annoying and he's ruining my time with my mom!" Ken remarked before he turned and faced the culprit. "Hey, Kung Food, I don't know what your deal is, but leave here right now!"

"I am not gonna! I am gonna feed this whole town fed until they are completely satisfied or blown up, and then I will make the rest of Japan and the world same, too!" Kung Food exclaimed as strange, yet familiar dark aura surrounded his body.

"This Yokai is possessed by dark energy, too!" Ken pointed out. "It looks like that Yokai Watch Model S is the right job for this!"

"No! Wait, Master Ken!" Yuray yelled at him.

"What is it!?" He asked.

"I…I don't think it is good idea to use the Watch Model S for this!" Yuray answered.

"What!? Then, how can we stop Kung Food? We need it to absorb his dark energy out of him!" Ken argued.

"Well…That is true, but…" Yuray looked troubled as she knew the risk of using the watch from the last experience.

"If you are not gonna stop me, then I will make my first move!" Kung Food stated as he jumped with a kick.

"Watch out!" Yuray pushed Ken to the side before she got kick in the face.

"Yuray!" Ken shouted.

He looked at his yokai maid who got severely hurt just from a kick.

"Uuuuuuuuhh…" She moaned.

"Yuray!" Ken yelled as he then looked angrily at Kung Food. "I won't let you get away with this, Kung Food!"

His watch covered in dark aura, turning into the Model S automatically, while the same aura emanated from Ken's body.

"I call upon my servant, Lasagnyan! Yokai Medal, set on!" He inserted the medal, making a dark energy bust out of it.

 _It's time to DJ out!_

 _Listen to the beat, listen to the beat!_

 _Alarming, damning, Charm~ing!_

 _Hee-haw!_

 _Lasagnyan!_

Just like from before, the dark aura covered Lasagnyan. As the summoning completed, Yuray was waking up.

"Oh, my head…" She winced as she got back up. "What happened?"

She then looked up to see Lasagnyan and Ken ready to fight the dark possessed Kung Food.

"Oh no! Master Ken used the Watch S!" Yuray exclaimed as she felt horrified.

"Lasagnyan, attack!" He commanded his yokai partner.

"Nyaaaaaaaa!" Lasagnyan roared strongly as she rammed at Kung Food.

Kung Food dodged to the side, but Lasagnyan quickly pulled out her lasso and threw it at her, catching one of his feet. She then pulled him over to her and punched him to the cheek.

"Master Ken, you got to stop! This is not like you!" Yuray shouted, but he didn't listen.

"Lasagnyan, use your lasso to finish this!" Ken exclaimed with an evil face and glowing dark red eyes.

Lasagnyan didn't say any words, but just obeyed Ken's order. She tied Kung Food and threw him everywhere while he was attached to the lasso. Kung Food rammed into the dishes, the sink, and even the refrigerator. It was enough for him to get hurt so much that he got bruises everywhere.

"I…I…give up," Kung Food surrendered as his body shined for a moment when his medal appeared. Then, Ken walked over to him and used the watch to absorb all of his dark energy, turning him back to normal, but stay be in unconsciousness.

"Yes. Another good amount of dark energy is absorbed. At this rate, I will get stronger and revive my old master," Ken whispered to himself.

"Old master?" Yuray repeated, when suddenly, Ken just fainted.

"Master Ken? Master Ken!" Yuray screamed.

* * *

 **-Yokai Partners-**

Episode 4: The Rich, the Servants, and the Killer Act 1

It was a stormy night. The rains were pouring hard as lightning flashed several times and the thunder roared.

Even during this stormy night, the servants of the rich were working hard. One of them, a young and beautiful maid was pushing a cart with cup of tea and pot as she walked all the way to the end of the hall.

She knocked few times on the door. "Master Kanda, I brought you some teas and cookies."

However, nobody replied. "Master Kanda, are you in there?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" The maid turned around, when suddenly, a lightning flashed. She saw a woman in red dress, scaring her a bit, but quickly noticed the person.

"Oh, madam, I was only bringing some warm teas and cookies for your husband, but he seems to be not responding to my call," answered the maid.

"That's strange. He should be in there," the woman said as she then knocked the door. "Honey, it's me. I am coming in."

She opened the door, noticing that the room was dark. The maid checked the light switch, but the light won't turn on.

"It seems like the electricity is not back yet," the maid said. As they looked around in the darkness, another bolt of lightning flashed, allowing them to see the room, but also saw something…horrible.

The man was sitting on his private chair by his desk quietly and lifeless. When the lightning flashed, they saw a single knife stuck through where his heart is.

The wife screamed as the maid gasped.

"Honeeey!" She shouted.

"Master!" The maid screamed. "Madam, I will call the police immediately and let everyone know!"

 _-One hour later-_

As the police arrived, the storm stopped. Detective Ichani and his fellow officers arrived at the villa, as he was talking with the wife, the maid, and rest of the servants.

"So Kando-san, you and your maid, Kimi-san found your…deceased husband in this room," said Detective Ichani.

"Yes, Detective and I highly believe that the one who killed my husband is one of our servants here!" Mrs. Kando exclaimed, making her four servants gasped.

"What!? But, madam, that's a bit…preposterous," said the butler. He looked around mid-fourty, who had short, straight black hair and wore black butler clothes. He also wore a single monocle glass for his right eye.

"I agree, madam! There is no way that one of us is the murderer," said the gardener. She wore a yellow apron with a flower pattern and some dirt on it. She tied her hair in bun style, with a red flower hair clipper that held it together.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted. "I know each of you have a motive to kill my husband!"

"A motive? Now, that is very interesting. Could you please elaborate on that, Mrs. Kando?" A familiar voice asked.

They turned around and saw the detective yokai ghost duo, Yuray and her partner, Whisper.

"HEY! I am not her partner!" Whisper shouted at the narrator.

"Hey, who invited you two here!?" Detective Ichani chided.

"Good evening, Detective Ichani. Detective Yuray is here, reporting for duty, sir!" Yuray said as she saluted to him.

"Oh well, good evening to you, too, Detective…hey, wait a second! Why am I supposed to be so polite to you? Get out of here! This is my case, here!" The head detective yelled.

"Sorry sir, my rookie partner just wouldn't listen and all, but do not worry! We won't get in your way of your work," Whisper said.

"So Mrs. Kando, as you was saying," Yuray said as she was completely ignoring her seniors. "You claim that one of your servants is the murderer."

"Ah yes," Mrs. Kando remembered. "As I was saying, I believe that one of them is the one who killed my dear old husband! And I know, because each of them, except for my maid, Kimi-san, has a motive to do so!"

"A motive!? That's ridiculous, maim!" One of the servants yelled angrily. The man wore a white chef clothes and chef hat.

"Hmph! How dare you yell at me like that?" Mrs. Kando huffed. "I know too well that you wanted to kill my husband, Chef Anko. My husband always said that your cooking was horrible and he could just fire you anytime. You killed him, didn't you?"

"What!?" Chef Anko gasped. "Yeah, that may be true, but I am not the one who killed him!"

"And next, you, Tanaka, you've been working so hard here and yet I heard that you don't get paid enough, and made some complaint to my husband before, correct?" Mrs. Kando asked the gardener.

"Why…yes, that's true," she answered nervously.

"Then, that make you even more suspicious as Chef Anko and Makoto here!" Mrs. Kando claimed.

"What!? But, I never kill anymore and I am not the murderer!" Tanaka cried.

"And finally, Makoto, you are the one who worked for us for a long, long time. Even so, my husband treated you very averagely. Perhaps you killed him in the sheer that you don't get enough appreciation and praise from him!" Mrs. Kando stated.

"Madam, that is very false! Why, I never ever have any thought like that!" Makoto the butler said.

"There you have it, detectives. Now, if you don't mind, please arrest these traitors!" Mrs. Kando ordered.

"Whiz, this lady is just mean," Whisper whispered.

"Mrs. Kando, I am sorry to say, but we the police just can't arrest people just you say that they are the one who killed him," Yuray said.

"What!? Why not!? You believe in me, do you? One of them did it, and they are all bad people!" Mrs. Kando yelled in anger.

"You have to understand, madam. We don't arrest people for murderer until we gathered enough evidence to prove that they are murderer. Until the investigation is over, please relax and let us find out who murdered your husband," Yuray said.

"Well…fine then, but hurry about it! I'm already going through enough of things," she said as she looked tired.

"Madam, you look tired. Allow me to take you to another room for you to rest," said Kimi, the maid.

"Yes. I think I will do just that," she complied as she, the maid, and a police officer took her someone to take a break. Meanwhile, Detective Ichani looked at each suspect.

"Well, if Mrs. Kando claimed that each of you are possible suspect for this atrocious case, then I firmly believe that we need to talk each of you," Detective Ichani decided. "So, please come with me."

"This is ridiculous! We should not be put into this!" Chef Anko complained.

"Now, now, Anko-san. We should just listen to what the police says and let them do their job. That's their duty, after all," Makato said.

"Yeah, well, just for a record, I am not the one who did it, OK!" Chef Anko exclaimed as he, and other two suspects were taken into custody by Detective Ichani.

"My, my, what a dilemma this time," Whisper said to himself. "But, on the other hand, if I solve this case before my rookie does, then I can take all the credits and be promoted."

A sly smile came to him. "Whizz, whizz. Brilliant! I will just do that!" Whisper decided in his head. "So rookie, perhaps we should begin the investigation then."

"Good idea, Mr. Whisper," Yuray agreed as they began their investigations.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! NewComer1 is here with another new chapter for Yo-kai Watch Another Watcher Season 2!**

 **I just want to say to everyone who likes my movie crossover story, Yokai Watch x Professor Layton, thank you so much! It is really great to see that you all really like my story. By the way, if you haven't read it, I recommend you do and I hope you enjoy it, like everyone else. Just to let you know that the movie crossover story takes place after Season 1 and before this story, Season 2.**

 **Today's chapter is, one, an episode based on Spoilerina's episode from the anime and two, original story with new Yokai OC. From now on, there will be some chapters basing off on the episode from the anime. Today's Yokai OC is Kung Food, made by my good friend here on this lovely site, pokemonking0924. He also submitted other Yokai OC from my last story, and made an appearance in that story, too.**

 **Kung Food is a Yokai from the Heartful Tribe. He was originally a human who loved dishes from both sides; French and Japanese because his parents were French and Japanese, respectfully. As a kid, his classmates made fun of him for being fat, so he trained at his father's dojo to become stronger. He became a chef, accomplishing his dream. However, while working, he accidentally locked himself in the freezer, and died in the cold, becoming into a Yokai. Kung Food knows martial arts and generally a friendly Yokai, but he will be mad if you make fun of his weight or anything that relates with it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter, but before I leave, here is some recap:**

 _ **-Recap Time-**_

Yuray: So, Master Ken, who did you meet today?

Ken: Spoilerina and Kung Food

The scene transitioned to Yuray eating Kung Food's foods as she become fatter and fatter, like a balloon.

Yuray: *With mouthful* Kung Food is a Yokai that makes people eat more of the food than they should, until they blow up.

Ken (sweat-dropping): I think you should stop eating before you hurt yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

 **Dark Justice**

 _I don't know where I am, or what this place is. All I see is darkness, ever-lasting darkness. From top to bottom, all I can see is just pure pitch blackness until I hear that horrible sounds again._

"Watch out!"

KA-BOOM!

"What is this?" Ken asked as hearing a familiar, yet scary sound of explosions and gunfire around him.

"Hey, are you alright!?" He heard a familiar voice. He turned to his right and saw something other than darkness, or rather someone.

There were two guys in U.S. army uniform. One was sitting and clutching his arm to his chest with his other hand, while another guy was sitting next to him with a big gun hanging by a strap around his neck.

"I got hit! I got hit!" Cried the injured soldier.

"Don't say that, pal! You're gonna live!" Shouted the other soldier. Ken watched closely as he began to realize who the man was.

"Dad?" he asked.

Another explosion occurred, making them cringe to the ground.

"You stay here! I will go and take care the business," said Ken's father.

"Wait, man!" The injured soldier stopped him. "You can't just go out there! There are too many of them!"

"Don't worry about me! Besides, you have a newborn and wife waiting for you," said Ken's father as he refilled his ammo.

"But, you have family, too!" said the injured soldier.

"As long as there us, then they are fine," Ken's father remarked, smiling to his comrade before he jumped into the field with his gun pointing.

"Noooo!" Both the injured soldier and Ken yelled.

"Dad! No! You're gonna get killed! Daaaaaaadd!" Ken shouted, but his father couldn't hear him.

As he tried to reach to him, a strange hand with long, sharp claws appeared behind Ken, and without noticing, it was about to slash him.

"Ken…Ken!" A voice awoke him up.

Ken opened his eyes, looking fanatically around. He noticed that he was inside a clean white room and on the bed. He quickly deduced that he was in a hospital bed.

"Ken, my little darling, are you alright?" His mother asked, who was beside him.

"Where…Where am I, mom?" he asked.

"Why, you are in hospital now, honey. They found you unconscious in the kitchen at that restaurant we visited. You've been asleep for two days," explained his mom.

"I was asleep for that long?" Ken thought aloud.

"But, the doctor said all your condition is normal, and I am just so happy that you are OK," his mother relieved.

"Um, thank you, mom," he replied.

"Is there anything you want right now? Oh! How about something to eat? I will go and get something, alright, dear. And, I will let the doctor know that you are awake," said his mother. She got up and left the room, with Ken by himself.

"Wow. I can't remember…anything before this, but that nightmare. It felt so real, like the one before," Ken said as his hand were shaking.

"Master Ken." He turned to see Yuray floating beside him, surprising him.

"Wah! Yuray!" He gasped.

"Oh! I am so sorry to scare you!" She quickly apologized.

"No…It's…OK. I am... fine," he said unsurely. "By the way, why am I exactly in the hospital?"

Yuray looked very concerning, as if she didn't want to say it. "Well…I guess it is best for you to know since you are my master, and all."

Yuray explained to Ken about the incident at the restaurant, involving him and Yo-Kai Watch S. After about an hour of explaining, Ken couldn't believe it.

"How could this be even possible? I, was possessed by the watch and became evil," he stated.

"It is true," Yuray admitted. "It seems that whenever you use the Yo-Kai Watch S, it makes you turn evil, just like how the yokai possessed by the Dark Energy becomes and acts evil."

"Then, it is clearly dangerous, but if I don't use it, then I won't become evil," Ken suggested.

"That may not even work," Yuray said.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked.

"Well, even if you don't use the Watch S, it seems like it automatically makes you use it. I believe that the Yo-kai Watch S has a mind of its own. Also, whenever you get angry, Master Ken, the watch will always appear and the dark energy possesses you," Yuray answered.

"Then, what am I supposed to do? Isn't there a way to get rid of it!?" Ken yelled.

"Master Ken!" Yuray exclaimed, looking very scared.

Ken realized how easily he got angry. "Uugh…You're right. If I don't let my anger overcome me, then I should be fine, right."

"That should work, but even so, the Watch is still with you. I believe the only solution is to find the one who gave you," Yuray suggested.

"Nekomusume…" He revealed. "She got to know something that we don't know. After this, we're gonna find her and get some answer from her."

"Yes, that's the spirit, Master Ken!" The yokai maid cheered. "And, do not worry! I will always be your side, like always!"

"Hmph. Thank you, Yuray," he said as he showed a slight grin. Yuray grinned back as she blushed a bit.

Meanwhile, a strange light sparked in thin air, when suddenly, the space broke opened and unleashed a portal. A strange, yet familiar figure came out of the portal before it closed in behind it. The figure wore a black steel armor with a strange device attached as a belt knuckle.

"The time travel was success. I am in the year 2014, the year when my old master was still a young boy," said the mysterious dark-armored figure. "According to my gashat, the old master is just below here. He must inside this hospital, and I can already sense one yokai here. It most likely his most trusted yokai, Yuray, who will be my first target for my mission."

The mysterious dark-armored figure stood still and began spinning himself, like a top. As she spun faster and faster, he became into a drill and began drilling through the spot where he was standing. He drilled through each ceiling until he reached the very room where Ken and Yuray were.

"Waaah!" Both Ken and Yuray gasped in shock.

As the smoke cleared, the dark armored figure presented himself in front of the duo.

"I finally found you," he stated nonchalantly.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ken shouted.

"Master Ken, I know you are in shock, but remember that this is a hospital," Yuray reminded him. "But, I do agree! Who the heck are you!?"

"You don't recall me?" He asked. "Then, I will reveal to you. I am **InuKamen Future**!" He revealed his name.

 **InuKamen Future-Tribe: Brave, Attribute: Wind**

"InuKamen!?" They gasped at the same time.

"But, wait! You don't look like Mr. InuKamen! The color of the armor is different!" Yuray pointed out.

"Believe it or not, I am him. I am his future self," he revealed.

"You're from the future?" Ken asked.

"That's right. I am here, assigned by you, old master or rather young master. Your future self has sent me here," he explained.

"My future self!? Why and for what reason?' Ken demanded.

"It is because that in the future, you will lose everything and I am sent here to prevent that from happening…by destroying every one of your yokai friends," InuKamen Future revealed.

"Say what!?" They gasped again for the third time.

"And, I will start by destroying your most trustworthy yokai, Yuray!" He pointed to the very Yokai.

"Eeeeeeeh!" She shrieked.

InuKamen Future took a ray gun and began shooting at Yuray with its laser beam.

"Ah! Oh!" Yuray screamed as she dodged every attack.

"Hey stop it!" Ken yelled.

"This is for your own good, young master. It is for the good of all!" He exclaimed as he continued with the attack.

"Eeeee! I can't let Master Ken get hurt in the process! If you want me, then come and get me!" Yuray stated as she flew away to the roof.

"You will not escape from me that easily!" InuKamen Future exclaimed as suddenly, a rocket came out of his shoes and then it started up, making him fly up through the hole he drilled through.

"Yuray!" Ken shouted as he got out of the bed and headed quickly to the rooftop.

Yuray arrived first at the rooftop, and shortly, InuKamen Future arrived, too.

"Why would Master Ken from the future send you here to destroy all his yokai friends?" Yuray asked.

"As long as he is with the yokai, the future will be ruined and nobody will be saved! That is why every yokai he has met must be destroyed, including you! That is his ordere!" InuKamen Future replied.

"But, that is just unbelievable! Master Ken would never ever say something like that! He would never hurt his friends, not to me, too!" Yuray argued.

"You don't understand. After I destroy you and all of his yokai friends, I will destroy his Yo-Kai Watch. Then, true justice is served!" InuKamen Future declared.

InuKamen Future jumped high into the air and then aimed his foot at Yuray.

She dodged the way before he crashed on the roof, creating a crack. The patient just below the roof was eating his lunch when a bit of crumple caused by the attack fell into his lunch, making him spit out his food.

Ken just arrived at the roof, huffing and getting his breath back from running up the stairs.

"Ha, ha, Yuray, huff…" He panted.

"Master Ken! Stay away! It's too dangerous here!" Yuray yelled as she dodged another attack, but she barely made it and tripped herself.

"Now, you won't escape this time," InuKamen Future stated as he stood besides her, with his shadow looming over her.

"Oh no…" Yuray whispered.

"Yuray!" Ken shouted. "I got to save her!"

He took a medal and inserted into his regular, old watch. "I call upon InuKamen! Yokai Medal, do your thing!"

 _Summoning Brave!_

 _Sumo shave!_

 _Flavo engrave!_

 _Flash team's a Brave!_

The original InuKamen danced with the song as he posed with his fist out at the end of the song and introduced himself.

 _InuKamen!_

"Ken my boy, how are you doing?" InuKamen greeted in happy mood.

"I've seen better," he replied. "But, that is not the point! I need you to stop him and save Yuray!"

"Hmm?" He turned around to see his future self about to pummel the poor yokai maid. "You there! Stop in the name of the riders!"

"Huh?" His future-self stopped and then turned around, facing his past self. "If it isn't my former weak self."

"You look awfully familiar, sir. Have we met before?" InuKamen asked.

"Yes, because I am you, from the future!" His future-self revealed.

"My future-self!? Why would my future-self be here? More importantly, why would my future-self be attacking my best friend's maid!?" He asked.

"I don't need to answer that to you. You will learn about it in the future. If you would excuse, I have an unfinished job to do," he said.

"Not if I say something about it!" InuKamen exclaimed as he threw a punch at his dark future-self.

InuKamen Future blocked his past-self's punch, as they glared at each other in the eye.

"Big mistake," InuKamen Future said before they began fighting.

While they were fighting, Ken tended Yuray. "Yuray, are you alright?" he asked.

"Uuh," she mumbled as she opened her eyes to see him, making her smile a little. "Master Ken, I am so happy to see you are alright."

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Ken said as he carried her, like a baby and headed to the exit.

InuKamen Future noticed him. "You won't escape from my justice!" He took out his ray gun and pointed his aim at Ken.

"Noooo! I won't let you!" InuKamen exclaimed as his future-self shot a laser beam at Ken, but InuKamen jumped in and got shot instead.

"Aaaarrrgh!"

"InuKamen!" Ken shouted.

After the zapping, InuKamen fell unconsciously as he looked all roasted.

"Pitiful fool. Then, again, he is me," InuKamen Future grunted. "I used to do something foolish like that. I always thought that was the definition of true justice, but in the future where I came from, I learned the harsher truth about justice. A real justice can only be achieved if the guilty be punished for the benefit of all goods, even if the punished one has to suffer to death. That is the true justice, and I will accomplish it!"

Ken gritted his teeth, looking very frustrated and angry, but what could he do. "If I don't do something, this yokai will destroy everything! If only he just goes back where he belongs!"

Then, an idea popped out in his mind. "Wait! That's it!"

He put Yuray gently on the ground, and then took out another medal from his pocket.

"I call upon…Andrey! Yokai Medal, do your thing!" He inserted the medal into his watch, causing a beam of pink light shot out.

 _Summoning Charming!_

Several robotic pieces merged together as the song played in the background.

 _Alarming, boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla,_

 _Dance, dance,_

 _Charming!_

The merging completed, with Andrey winked and the presented herself.

 _Andrey!_

"Andrey, give us a hand!" Ken demanded.

"Yes, Master Ken!" She complied as she faced with Inukamen Future.

"Andrey? You are the android version of Yuray," InuKamen Future said.

"That is correct, and you will be stopped by the order of my master," she stated as her pixel eyes changed to sharp, angry eyes. She transformed her arms into canon and just began attacking.

"Energy canon, fire!" She declared as energy blasted out of her canon arms.

InuKamen Future dodged and then counter-attacked with a kick. However, Andrey used a force shield to block the kick, reflecting it back to the owner.

"Gaaargh!" InuKamen Future grunted.

"Now it is my chance!" Andrey exclaimed as she changed her arms back to normal and then shot it out like tentacles. She tied her robotic tentacle arms around InuKamen Future, tying him up. Then, she attached herself on her foe's back.

"Get off of me!" InuKamen Future demanded as he tried to loosen the grip.

"Never. Open the time portal, activate!" Andrey declared as she shot a beam out of her head, making the portal appear just above them.

"No! What are you doing!?" He asked.

"We are gonna take a little trip in time and never to come back here, ever again," Andrey admitted.

"No!" InuKamen Future cried as he tried to get out of her grip. "I won't let this happen!"

"Too late for that," Andrey replied as she flew up into the portal.

"Nnnnoooooo! You haven't seen the last of me!" InuKamen Future cried as he and Andrey swallowed into the time portal. It closed in, never seeing them again.

Ken and Yuray watched the whole thing. Ken then noticed something sparkled on the spot where Andrey and InuKamen Future was. He picked it up, and noticed that it was InuKamen Future's medal, with him posing just like original InuKamen, except the background color was dark blue and it showed some ruined buildings on either side of him.

"I don't need this," Ken said as he threw away the medal off the roof.

"Ken, my friend," InuKamen said as he was helped by Yuray for getting up. "I am sorry, but I…failed you."

Ken nodded. "No, InuKamen. You don't need to apologize or feel that way. You did great and I appreciate that you saved me and Yuray. Thank you very much."

"Ken…. You are truly a good human," InuKamen said, smiling behind his mask helmet.

The trio went back inside peacefully. Meanwhile, the medal that Ken threw away landed somewhere in the grass, when suddenly, the ground opened up and then a glove with five metallic claws came out of the ground. It dragged the medal into the ground with it as sinister laugh echoed.

* * *

 **Dremona's Seven Slices of Life**

 **Day 5**

 _Today is my fifth day living here at Grandma Yaga's Yokai Mansion. Starting a new life here was hard at first, but I got used to it. The other Yokai who lives here are very nice, and I made friend with Blizzaria. She is the most kindest Yokai I ever met…minus her cold ability that makes anyone she touches freeze in ice. I also made friend with other Yokai, too, lately, Toadal Dude and Arachnus. Today, Blizzaria invited me to work out with her in the gym. I don't do exercise that much, but it does sound fun._

"So, this here is the gym?" Dremona asked.

"That's right," said Blizzaria.

In the room they were in, it was a large room, filled with all kinds of gym equipment and exercise machines.

"Hello, Blizzaria!" Dremona gasped in shocked when a loud voice yelled shouted behind her.

"Why, hello, Sergeant Bully," Blizzaria greeted. "I brought Dremona today. It is her first time here."

"Um, hello," Dremoma greeted nervously.

"Newcomer!? I see! Welcome the gym, Dremona! Since today is your first time here, I will give you the tour to teach you how things work around here and also help you exercise, too!" Sergeant Bully exclaimed.

"Um, OK," she complied. Meanwhile, two yokai's, Toadal Dude and Arachnid, were spying on Dremona while hiding.

"Duude, Dremona is such a cutey," Toadal Dude said as he made a googly eye.

"She is indeed a very beautiful Yokai I have ever seen," Arachnid said as his face blushed.

"Well, I am going to impress her by showing some muscles!" Toadal dude declared as he used his own hair to show its "bicep".

"Hmph. If you think you will impress her by showing her your strength, then there is more to that!" Arachnid exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about we compete each other to see who's the strongest? The best Yokai wins for Dremona," Toadal Dude said.

"I accept your challenge," said Arachnid, as they agreed by giving a handshake on it.

Sergeant Bully showed Dremona and Blizzaria around. The first thing he showed was the barbell.

"Now, Dremona, this is the barbell. This helps you to make your bicep and arm stronger," Seargent Bully explained.

"I see," Dremona said.

Suddenly, Toadal Dude showed up. "Hey, Dremona. Check this out!"

Toadal Dude used his own hair to lift up the barbell very easily.

"Wow!" Dremona gasped, looking impressed.

"Woohoo! Now, that is some lighting!" Sergeant Bully exclaimed.

"You're pretty strong, Toadal Dude," Blizzaria said.

"Yeah, well, I am just the strongest yokai around, that's all," Toadal Dude said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about you try the heavest barbell we have, the 500 pounds!" Sergeant Bully pointed to the very barbell next to Toadal Dude.

"Oh!" he noticed, as he began sweating nervously. "This little thing?"

"Yes, that thing! What's wrong!? Can you lift it?" Sergeant Bully asked.

"Oh, why, of course I can!" Toadal Dude stated. He rubbed his hand together and got into position. He used his hair to hold the barbell, and lifted it with all his might. His face quickly turned red as he held himself, trying to lift the heaviest barbell. He was able to lift it up, but his hair slipped, making the heavy barbell dropped over him.

"Ouch," he moaned in pain.

"Oh my! Is he going to be OK?" Dremona asked.

"Don't worry about him. That is part of the step in getting stronger!" said Sergeant Bully. "Let's move on to the next one."

"Eeh, help, me," Toadal Dude begged as he was suffocating by the weight of the barbell.

The next thing Sergeant Bully showed was the treadmill. "This here is our treadmills. These machines help you to run faster and improve your leg muscle!" Sergeant Bully explained.

Dremona saw one of the treadmills being used by the yokai, Nekidspeed.

"You see that Yokai over there?" Sergeant Bully pointed. "That's Nekidspeed, and he is one of our most dedicated trainee here at the gym! He's been on that treadmill for 3 days now!"

"Oh my! Three days!?" Dremona gasped.

"Yes, 3 days! I respect his dedication!" Sergeant Bully remarked.

That was when Arachnid showed up. "Hello, Sergeant and ladies," he greeted.

"Arachnid? What are you doing here?" Blizzaria asked.

"I am here to do exercise, like everyone else here," he said (even though that is not true). "Dremona, allow me to show you how this machine works."

Arachnid started up one of the treadmill and used it by running on it.

"Awesome! Another good yokai teaching a fellow yokai how to exercise. Well done!" Sergeant Bully exclaimed.

Dremona looked quite impressed and interested in Arachnid using the machine. Arachnid felt like he got her.

"Now, let's kick up a notch by boosting the speed!" Sergeant Bully declared.

"Pardon?" Arachnid asked. Sergeant Bully pressed a button on the machine, making the treadmill go faster. Arachnid couldn't stop running as he just kept going. He was now stuck on the treadmill.

"Oh my! Isn't that going too fast?" Dremona asked with worry look.

"Nonsense! This is how yokai gets faster! Do not worry about it!" Sergeant Bully stated. "Moving on!"

As they went somewhere else, Arachnid couldn't stop running until he slipped, but still stuck on the treadmill as himself was now being rolled over with the treadmill.

"Waaaaaaaah!" He screamed.

The next thing he showed to the yokai ladies was the stepper. That was when Toadal Dude showed up again, showing off by using it. Dremona looked impressed, but Sergeant Bully made him do it more while holding an egg with a spoon in his mouth. Toadal Dude dropped the first egg, so the sergeant gave him a box full of eggs until he's able to hold one for more than 10 minutes. The last thing he showed to Dremona was the cardio machine. That was when Arachnid showed up again and used it to impress Dremona. However, like before, Sergeant Bully intervened and placed more weight for him, making him not able to lift anymore weight.

"And there you have it, Dremona! How do you like it so far?" Sergeant Bully asked.

"Well, it is pretty…interesting," Dremona commented.

"Well, if you ask me, Dremona, I think it is always fun, especially seeing some Yokai trying to impress their strength (and ultimately fails, sometimes)," Blizzaria said as she giggled.

"If you come here at least every day, then I will assure you that you will be strong, Dremona my clever girl! So, how about we begin then?" Sergeant Bully suggested.

"Well, thank you for everything, Mr. Sergeant Bully sir," Dremona said as she looked at how Toadal dude and Arachnid were doing.

They didn't look too well. Arachnid's hair was inflated and looked painful while Arachnid was flat like pancake.

"Hey, do you want to call for draw for today, gecko?" Toadal Dude asked.

"Yes, let's call it draw for today," Arachnid said.

* * *

 **Hello, Yo-Kai fans! Sorry if this chapter is kind of shorter than the usual length for a chapter in this story, but I just want to get this thing out because I have some important announcement to make!**

 **First off, I want to present you guys the new Yokai OC created by shadowmwape, InuKamen Future. He is a dark or evil version of InuKamen from the future where Ken has lost everything. He created the gashat device (an inspiration from the latest Kamen Rider series) to go back in time and destroy Ken's yokai friends. He is from the Brave Tribe, and he doesn't look too different from InuKamen, except for the color and view on justice. His sense of justice is much darker in theory.**

 **Now, as for the ending at the story chapter, you probably already know who it was, but I won't say the name until it is fully revealed later in the future chapter. Next time in Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher, Ken will meet a relative of his that he has never met or at least to say never remember meeting, and go on a new adventure as he will also face the first antagonist of the story. Until next time, here is a recap!**

 **Recap Time**

Yuray: Who did you meet today, Ken?

Ken: InuKamen Future

The scene changes to Yuray explaining who the Yokai is in a classroom-like setting, with Ken sitting at a desk.

Yuray: InuKamen Future is InuKamen from the future who comes to the past to destroy all of Ken's friends.

Ken: I just wondered why and exactly what happened in the future.

Yuray: Who knows. Maybe we should ask Mirai-Hime since she can predict future.

Ken: Or maybe ask Spoilerina to spoil the story.

Yuray: That may not be a good idea, Master Ken.

Suddenly, Spoilerina came through the door.

Spoilerina: Did someone call me-rina?

Yuray and Ken: NO!


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

Part 1: Mimic Annoyance

Ken and his Yokai maid, Yuray, were going to school. Ken hadn't been in school for about few days since the "incident". Yuray still feel worried for her master's well-being, especially the cursed power that dwells in the Watch S and it can take over Ken's mind, and turns him evil. She decided to keep an eye on him, 24/7…more than she usually does.

Ken stopped for a moment and looked at the front gate of his school. He sighed with a bit of relief and small grin. Yuray stopped and noticed this, feeling alerted.

"Is something wrong, Master Ken?" she asked.

Ken breathed in and out, looking very comfortable and calm. "You know. It feels good to be back to a familiar place," he replied. Yuray smiled.

"Yes, I am glad to hear you say that, Master," she stated.

They went inside the school, and soon confronted by one of his classmates. "Ken!"

Ken turned around and saw Keita running up to him. "You are back!" he exclaimed.

"Welcome back, Ken-kun." Keita's ghost butler, Whisper greeted him.

"Thanks, guys. It's good to be back," Ken replied.

"Come on, Ken! Everybody's waiting for you at class!" Keita stated. He followed after his cheerful, happy classmate. When he entered his old classroom, their classmates greeted Ken, looking happy to see their old friend has returned from a long absence. He was surprised to see all of his classmates welcomed for his return.

"Ken!" Ken turned his attention to one certain classmate and his friend. Fumika looked straight at him with a bright smile.

"Welcome back!" she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, really I am. Just a bit…surprised," he replied.

"Huh? Surprise?" she looked confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. I am just glad to be back myself, that's all," he replied, shrugging off his initial thought.

"Oh! OK. We are just happy that you are back," Fumika said as she continued with the smiling.

"Yeah! You missed a lot of things over the past days, dude," Kuma remarked.

"Indeed you had. We had a field trip without you," Kanchi mentioned.

"A field trip?" Ken asked.

"Umm, I will explain about that to you later, Ken," Keita said.

After the welcoming, the class began. Their homeroom teacher welcomed for Ken's return, too, before he started the class. Yuray felt happy and proud that his classmates, including his friends welcomed him back from his long absent, giving her more reason to protect her master and keep close eye on him. Without even thinking about it, the time slipped by and lunch time came, which was also time for break.

Ken joined with the boys to discuss stories about what happened during his absence. While Kuma and Kanchi talked about that stuff, Keita and Whisper told him about all the new Yokai they met.

"By the way, I saw this show on TV about impression, and it gave me an idea," Kuma said.

"What is it?" Keita asked.

"I think I can do impression do, and one I will do his…Kanchi!" Kuma pointed out.

Kanchi gasped. "What!? Me?"

"Look at me. I am using app that no one heard of," Kuma said as he imitated Kanchi using his Smartphone.

"You really think I sound like that?" Kanchi asked.

"Actually, that wasn't sound too bad," Keita commented. "What do you think, Ken?"

"I don't know. I really don't like impression of others that much," he answered.

"Well, whatever," Kuma shrugged. "But, I think I can do impression of Keita here, too."

"Impression of me?" Keita asked, pointing to himself. "Well, that sounds interesting! I never seen someone do an impression of me before."

Kuma then looked around at Ken as he analyzed him from every angles he see him.

"Nah! I give up. I really can't do an impression of him because he is just too normal," Kuma said.

"Yeah, he's right." Fumika joined in the group. "Cause he is just too average."

Hearing that word struck through Keita's heart, as his mood became dark and blue.

"Wow, that was cold," Ken thought.

"Poor, Mr. Keita," Yuray thought, too.

"Besides, I've been working on impressions of my own, too," Fumika claimed.

"Really? Like what?" Ken asked.

The boys looked with curiousity as Fumika presented her….impression.

"Well, I can do an impression of our teacher," Fumika said as he started doing it. "My glasses make me a total nerrrrd."

The three boys gasped with their eyes turned blank, looking very surprised to hear Fumika say such thing. Ken looked surprised, too.

"I am also super old!" She added.

The three boys gasped even more as they couldn't believe their eyes. Ken looked surprised as he then sweat-dropped.

"I am so good at this! I am an impression queen!" Fumika stated, while her shaking her butt and walking out of the room.

"…What the heck just happened?" Ken thought aloud.

"Master Ken, there is something wrong with Miss Fumika!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can totally see that Ms. Obvious," Ken stated.

"No! I mean that she is, once again, possessed by a yokai!" She stated.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Yuray!" Keita remarked.

"Oh brother, you two. There is no way a yokai would be involved with this," Whisper said.

"I disagree with that, Mr. Whisper. I highly believe that poor young Miss Fumika is possessed by one, just like last time," Yuray argued.

"Then, let's find out now if it is true or not," Ken declared as he, Keita, and their respective yokai servants followed Fumika.

They found her, walking very awkwardly as if she was moving like a puppet. Keita used his Yokai Watch to shoot beam of light at Fumika and then pointed to the left, revealing the culprit. It turned and then looked at them, revealing itself to look humanoid with white skin and red underwear.

"What's this!?" Whisper gasped.

"It seems my sense is right again!" Yuray remarked.

"It looks like so, Yuray," Keita nodded. "So, what's with that yokai's deal?"

"Oh! Well, he is, um," Whisper said as him using his Yokai Pad to look up info on the yokai.

"That's Mimiken, Mr. Keita!" Yuray pointed out.

"Mimiken? That sounds ridiculous," said Ken.

"Exactly!" Whisper exclaimed. "He is a Yokai that does impression of others, but not in a very good or even professional way. He is the leading cause of one phenomenon where 'hey, stop copying me!' and 'No, you stop copying me!'"

"That does it!" Keita stumped his feet in the front, indicating that he was now serious. "Hey, Mimiken! Stop possessing Fumi-chan! She is too kind and nice that she does not deserve to do horrible impressions!"

"Copy that!" Mimiken replied as Fumika did the same thing that it doing.

"Man, this yokai is annoying," Ken mumbled.

"Time for new impression!" Mimiken declared as he did the "wall trick" used by mime.

"Now, I am going to do an impression of marshmallow," Fumika said as she did the invisible wall trick, too.

"Huh? What marshmallow?" Whisper asked as he looked around to see the marshmallow.

"I think she's referring to you, pal," Keita said.

"Look at me! I am using my Yokai Pad to look up for my answers! I am so duuummb," Fumika said.

"Hey! I don't talk or act likes that!" Whisper yelled angrily.

"Although, it is kind of true!" Keita snickered.

"To be honest, it really is," Ken smirked as Yuray giggled a little.

"It's NOT funny!" Whisper yelled at them.

"Now, I am going to do an impression of Keita!" Fumika declared.

"What? Me?" Keita asked, looking surprised.

"Yokai Medal, do your thing!" Fumika stated as she did a very sloppy impression of the hero.

"Now, that is funny," Whisper snickered as he tried to hide his laughing

"Hey!" Keita yelled.

"That…was kind of bad," Ken commented as he sweat-dropped.

"Yes, I do agree on that, too, Master Ken," Yuray nodded.

"Now for the ghost maid!" Miniken proclaimed.

"Look at me now!" Fumika stated. "I am Yuray. Master Ken, would you like a cup of tea?" After she said that, she slipped on purpose and hit on the back, but not too hard.

"Did I do that?" She said in a nerdy tone.

Ken burst out a short laugh. "OK, now that was kind of funny."

"Master Ken! You really think I am like that?" Yuray asked as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, you are kind of clumsy," Keita said honestly. Yuray gasped to that comment and looked very disappointed and down in the dump.

"And, finally, here is impression of Ken!" She said.

"Say what?" Ken asked as he changed his mood.

"I am Ken," Fumika said in an annoyed tone, similar to how the character Squidward from Spongebod Squarepants cartoon sounds like. "I am so anti-social. I don't like to hang out with people, and I don't care about others."

"Woah, hey! That's a bit too far! Stop it, Mimiken!" Keita pointed out.

"I am preferred to be lonely. I am always alone, with my mom working every day. I have annoying yokai maid always with me. Blah, blah, blah."

Ken just looked down, with the upper half of his face darkened. "So you really think I sound like that?" he asked.

"Huh?" said both she and Mimiken.

"Ken?" Keita said, looking worried.

So, you really think that is who I am?" he continued asking question, but in very eerie way.

"Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"Well then…" The regular Yokai Watch on his wrist turned into Watch S.

"Oh no!" Yuray gasped.

"Then, let's play a new game," he said before he looked straight at Mimiken with glowing purple eyes, and shadowy dark aura. "A game of prey and predator, where I am the predator and you are the PREY!"

A powerful aura burst around him, blowing everything away in his surroundings.

"Wooah!" Keita, Whisper, and Yuray were blown away, hitting on the wall on either side.

"Eeee!" Mimiken shrieked. "This is now my impression of running away!"

Mimiken ran away quickly at the same time releasing Fumika from his possession. Ken chased after the running yokai.

"Oh no! Master Ken, wait!" Yuray yelled as she chased after him.

"Ouch, my back," Keita groaned.

"Wizzz, Master Ken, we got to follow them," Whisper said.

The chase led them to the rooftop, where Mimiken was now trapped. Yuray, Keita, and Whisper arrived in time.

"What's wrong with Ken? He looks…kind of evil!" Keita exclaimed.

"It is very abnormal of him! Is he possessed or something!?" Whisper questioned.

"Long story short, yes, but not exactly what you think!" Yuray stated.

"What do you mean, Yuray?" Keita asked. Before he gets answer or even Yuray has the chance to talk, Ken interrupted as he yelled at Mimiken.

"Mimiken, there is no other place you can escape to!" Ken yelled.

"Look at me, look at me! I am now an evil overlord! Mwa, ha, ha!" Mimiken mimicked Ken, trying to fend him off.

"Tch! Trying to impassionate me so you can scare me? Pathetic!" Ken remarked as he then pulled out a medal out of left pocket. "I call upon my servant, Lasagnyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _It's time to DJ out!_

Dark purple light shot out of the watch as the summoning chant began.

 _Listen to the beat, listen to the beat!_

 _Alarming, damning, Charming!_

 _Hee-haw!_

 _Lasagnyan!_

Suddenly, the same dark aura enveloped Lasagnyan, making her more furous and her eyes glowing red.

"Now Lasagnyan is covered in that weird dark aura!" Keita pointed.

"Just what is going on?" Whisper asked.

"Master Ken, please stop! You will just hurt Mimiken, and yourself!" Yuray warned, but to Ken, it was a deaf ear.

"Lasagnyan, attack Mimiken!" Ken ordered.

"Nyaaaaa!" Lasagnyan roared.

"Now copying Lasagnyan!" Mimiken declared as he used his power. Lasagnyan jumped in for an attack as Mimiken pulled out a picture of some guys in swimming trunk.

Lasagnyan snapped out of the dark trance, and stopped. "Nya?"

"What!?" Ken gasped.

"Huh?" Keita, and the two yokai servants said.

"Nya, nya. I love my Jonny West. I can't live without out my Kaito," Mimiken said.

"Holy cow! I don't talk like that!" Lasagnyan exclaimed as she blushed. "And, where in tarnation you got my fan poster!?"

"Nya, nya. I love my Kaito. He is such a hunk," Mimiken stated as he started smooching on the poster. This made Lasagnyan blushed even more.

"Miss Lasagnyan, do you…act like that in private?" Yuray asked as she looked flustered, too.

"Creepy," Keita commented.

"Just weird," Whisper thought aloud.

"Nyaaaaaa! I am so shameful! I couldn't stand this, y'all!" Lasagnyan screamed as she ran away.

"Wait, Lasagnyan!" Keita exclaimed, but it was too late as she already left.

"Damn it!" Ken grunted. "I will just call a stronger yokai to finish this pest!"

"Quick, Mr. Keita, summon one of your Yokai to stop Master Ken!" Yuray statd.

"What!? Me? Are you sure, Yuray?" he asked.

"Please! Just do it! For Master Ken's sake!" Yuray yelled.

"Um, alright then!" Keita submitted. "Calling my friend, come out, Robonyan! Yokai Medal, do your thing!"

 _Summoning Tough!_

 _Gruff stuff!_

 _Rough bluff!_

 _Red ban, jacket stand, bling bang, Tough!_

 _Robonyan!_

"I, Robonyan, the future robot version of Jibanyan, have arrived to your aid!" Robonyan stated in robotic voice.

"Robonyan, first off, stop Ken! And handle Mimiken after that!" Keita ordered.

"Roger that!" Robonyan replied as he begins his works. First, he pointed his arm at Ken with a lock target, and his paw opened up, releasing a net at him. The net caught over Ken.

"Awe! Where the heck this net came from!?" Ken yelled as he struggled to get it off of him.

"Master Ken!" Yuray went over to his side as she, Keita, and Whisper dragged him away.

"Part 1 of the assignment is complete! Now, initiate Part 2!" Robonyan declared.

"Look at me, look at me. Now, I will copy you!" Mimiken claimed. "Beep-beep, blo-blah, I am a robot, like you."

Robonyan scanned Mimiken as many data calculated on his eye. "Negative. Impression Level is at 3 percent. In the future where I came from, society can copy things even more better and perfectly with the latest 3D copying technology. Now, not only I can copy, but…"

Suddenly, Robonyan turned into a white liquid before it formed into a figure and then turned completely into Mimiken.

"Wow! He turned into Mimiken!" Whisper pointed out.

"He looks exactly like him!" Keita exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Yuray gasped.

"Hey! No copying me!" Mimiken grunted as he pointed at Robonyan.

"Negative!" Robonyan, who now was Mimiken, replied. "Now, I will punish by impersonating you!"

"Copy?" Mimiken gasped.

"I am Mimiken! I love to make bad impression of others!" Robonyan stated as he did a very weird dance or body movement.

"What the?" Keita looked confused. Ken, who was still trapped in the net, looked at Robonyan as he was confused, too.

"Copy? I, I don't act like that, copy!" Mimiken flustered.

"Look at me! I am Mimiken, and I love to go around, impersonating other people with my underwear!" Robonyan continued on, making Mimiken feel very embarrassed.

"Nooooo! Copy! Stop! That is so mean," Mimiken said as he felt defeated.

Robonyan stopped and turned back to normal.

"Good job, Robonyan! You defeated Mimiken!" Whisper cheered.

"Thanks a lot, Robonyan," Keita said.

"My mission here is complete," Robonyan said as the blue portal opened up beneath him. "I'll be back…ack!"

Mimiken pulled Robonyan away the portal by his arm. "Hey! What are you think you are doing!?"

"Please, Robonyan-sensai! Please teach me how to do a better impression of other people!" Mimiken demanded.

"What?" Keita looked even more confused. "Robonyan-sensai?"

Robonyan looked at Mimiken. "The road will be tough. Are you sure you want to become a better impersonator?"

"Anything, sensai! I want to become better!" Mimiken replied in determined tone.

"Very well. Then, I will train you!" Robonyan declared as he flew off. "We shall begin our training now!"

"Here you go. This is for you and the scary guy," Mimiken said as he gave Keita his medals, for him and Ken.

"Wait for me, Sensai!" Mimiken followed after Robonyan.

"Well, at least that settles," Whisper said.

"Mmf, what the…" Ken regained his normal self, and then realized his current predicament. "Hey! Why am I in this net!?"

"Master Ken, you are back to normal! I am so glad!" Yuray stated as she hugged her master.

"Exactly what happened?" he asked.

"We'll explain that right after we helped you get out of that net," Keita said as they helped him with that.

Meanwhile, Nekomusume saw the whole thing. She was hiding behind the wall. She looked a bit concern, looking like if she is regretting or something.

"This is all part of the plan," she whispered before she disappeared.

Part 2: My Sister's Visit

It was a sunny, yet chilly day. Most of the tree branches have little, if not, no leaves. The winter was just around the corner, but luckily, it was warm and comfortable at Aichi's residence.

"On today's weather, it will be a cold, chilly day! If you are gonna be outside and raking the leaves, we recommend wearing warm jacket, hat, and gloves. We also recommend a warm, healthy pumpkin soup to combat the cold. That is all for the weather's today," said the weatherwoman.

"Brrr, it sure is cold like an icicle out there, y'all," Lasagnyan commented.

"Well, good thing my mom brought this kotatsu table to keep our selves warm, even though she brought it for me and her," Ken stated as their feet were inside the table.

"Meeoow, it sure feels great," Lasagnyan said, feeling relaxed. "You know, that weather lady sure does make me crave for pumpkin soup right now."

"Master Ken, Miss Lasagnyan, I made us some healthy pumpkin soup," Yuray said as she carried a tray with two bowls of pumpkin soup.

"Speaking of the devil," Ken said.

Suddenly, a fly flew by and landed on Yuray's nose. It moved a little, tickling her nose. "Ah…ah…achoo!" She sneezed loudly.

Suddenly, the two bowls of soup flew up into the air, and the soup landed on Ken and Lasagnyan.

"Meeoouch!" Lasagnyan cried.

"Hot, hot!" Ken exclaimed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Master Ken and Miss Lasagnyan! Here let me help you two!" Yuray quickly went back to the kitchen and then came back with towels.

The two quickly wiped off the soup of their face, but when they did, there were now black smudges over their face.

"Oh my!" Yuray gasped.

"What is this time?" Ken asked. Lasagnyan noticed it first.

"Holy cow, y'all! Your face is dirty, Ken!" Lasagnyan pointed.

"Hey! So are you!" Ken pointed at her. "Yuray!"

"Oh, I am so sorry again! I gave you two the dirty towels! Let me correct my mistake!"

"No, Yuray! It's fine. I will do it!" Ken stopped her as he went away, looking angry and upset.

"Uuuuh, that was just horrible of me," Yuray moaned.

"Hey, cheer up, Yuray. It's only just accidents," Lasagnyan said.

"I know, but I just…don't like myself being so clumsy. I only want to be a good maid to Master Ken, that's all, but I always mess it up," Yuray said sadly.

That was when they heard somebody rang a doorbell.

"Hey, there is someone at the door," Lasagnyan remarked.

"Oh! I will get it!" Yuray stated as she quickly went to the door to see who it was.

"Hello?" She opened the door.

"Hello! I have a letter for Miss Yuray!" A ghost mailman yokai was at the front door, with a letter in his hand.

"Oh! I am Yuray. Thank you, sir," Yuray said as she accepted the mail.

"Thank you, maim. That is all!" The mailman said as he flew away.

"I wonder who is it from," she said as she opened the envelope and then reading a letter. As she did, her eyes widened and screamed at the top of her lung.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Wo, wo, wo! What's going on!?" Ken yelled, who was half-naked with a towel around him. He was just in a shower.

"What's wrong, Yuray?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Ah, ah, I received a letter," Yuray admitted, who looked speechless.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "You got a letter. So?"

"It's a, ah, ah, letter from my, ah, ah, older sister," Yuray revealed.

"Say what!?" Ken and Lasagnyan gasped.

After 5 minutes of changing clothes and getting relaxed, Ken and Lasagnyan talked with Yuray in the living room.

"OK, now that I am in clean clothes and we are all calm now, let's talk," Ken stated. "So, you got a letter from your sister."

"Yes, that's correct, Master Ken," Yuray said as she had a cup of tea to calm herself down.

"But, we didn't know you have a sister, Yuray," Lasagnyan said.

"Care to explain?" Ken asked, although sounded more of a demand than question.

"Well, you see, I have an older sister, who I don't talk often about," Yuray admitted.

"You don't say," Ken said sarcastically.

"Well, not to mention that I was trapped in that capsule machine for over 200 years and haven't talked with her or seen her since I was imprisoned, this is the first time I ever heard from my sister," Yuray said.

"OK. Well, what's the big deal for you to scream just before?" Ken asked.

"That's the thing, Master Ken! My sister, who I haven't seen or talk with for over 200 years, is coming to visit tomorrow and staying over for few days!" she screamed.

"Say what!?" Ken gasped.

"Well, howdy doo! Now, that is a big surprise," Lasagnyan thought aloud. "But, although, isn't that good thing? I mean, this will be the first time you have seen your sister for very, very long time. Aren't you happy about it?"

"Well, I'm not! I mean, how she knows my home in the first place!?" Ken questioned, which was a good point, actually.

"Yes, I am, but at the same time, I am NOT! My sister, she is…well, sort of…perfect," she said.

"Perfect? What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Perfect as mean she is flawless in everything she does! She is a maid, like me, but she does way better than me, and everything else!" she exclaimed. "And, to be quite frank, I really don't like that part of her."

"So, are you saying that you are…jealous of older sister?" Lasagnyan said.

"What!? No! That is not exactly what I…"

Lasagnyan then put her paw on Yuray's shoulder. "It's OK, Yuray. That's completely normal for younger sister to feel jealous of older sister. I mean, I have a younger sister, and I know how it feels, but despite that, your older sister wants to meet you. She probably misses you, which is why she's coming to visit you, and you should let her."

The ghost maid sighed. "You are right, Miss Lasagnyan. I shouldn't let my jealousy over her overcome me. I should be kind to my older sister."

"That's the spirit! Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we tidy up the home to impress your sister? That way, she can feel proud of you for being a good maid, like her," Lasagnyan suggested.

"That's sound terrific!" Yuray agreed. "Oh, thank you so much, Miss Lasagnyan!"

"Oh shuck, no problem," she replied as she flustered a bit.

"Do I get to say anything about this?" Ken grumbled.

 _-The next day-_

It was the day when Yuray's older sister visit. Ken's house was all tided up. Everything in the house was all clean and sparkled.

"Wow, you two really cleaned up the place." Ken looked surprised.

"Indeed we have!" Lasagnyan stated.

"And, why am I supposed to wear this suit?" He asked, as he showed himself wearing a black jacket, slack, and necktie.

"You look very dashing and perfect, Master Ken!" Yuray commented.

"That is not what I mean," Ken remarked.

They heard a doorbell ringing at the front door. "Oh! That must be her! OK, everyone, just like how we rehearse!"

"Uurgh, let's just get this over with then," Ken grumbled as he and Lasagnyan stood near the front door. Yuray went up to the door, but before that, she quickly fixed her "hair". She opened the door calmly.

When she did, a ghost yokai came in. She was blue, with a zig-zagged ponytail-shaped bang on her head, like a lightning bolt. She also had another bang to her side, with a cowlick-like hairstyle. Like Yuray, she wears maid clothes; only difference was the emerald broach she had on in middle of her chest. Her eyes were cyan blue.

"Welcome, big sister! You have arrived just at the perfect time, like you always do! Welcome to my master's humble home!" Yuray greeted as she smiled forcefully.

She looked around and then looked at Ken and Lasagnyan. They felt a bit intimidated as she looked at them with a serious expression. Shortly, she smiled and bowed to them.

"It is pleasure to meet you, Ken-san and Lasagnyan-san. My name is **Kamilla** , and as you may heard, I am Yuray's elder sister," she greeted politely.

 **Kamilla-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Wind**

"It is pleasure to meet you, too," Ken and Lasagnyan responded with a bow.

"My, my, aren't you two very polite?" she said as she giggled.

"Big sis, allow me to carry your bag," Yuray said as she took her sister's heavy bag.

"Are you sure, Yuray? It is quite heavy," she said.

"Do not worry! I can handle it!" She stated as she tried to lift it up, but barely. "Mmphf, right this way!"

They followed her as she carried the heavy bag. They entered the living room. Yuray put the bag next to the couch.

"Oh my, is that a Kotatsu table?" Kamilla asked, pointing at it.

"Um yeah, that's right," Ken answered. Lasagnyan punched right on his side. "Oh! I mean, yes, that is absolutely correct! My mother has brought it."

"Well, that is very considerate of her. She must want to keep her only son feeling nice and warm inside the home. I can tell she is very caring person," Kamilla said.

"Would you like to use it, Kamilla? It must have been long and cold trip to get here!" Yuray suggested.

Without saying a word back, Yuray just shoved her sister to the table, and turned on the table.

"Mmm, it feels very relaxing," she thought aloud.

"While you are waiting, I will get some refreshment!" Yuray stated as she went hurriedly to the kitchen.

"Oh why, thank you, Yuray," Kamilla said.

Ken and Lasagnyan sat down with Kamilla. "You know, Lasagnyan," Ken whispered to her. "She is quite a nice person."

"I agree, partner," Lasagnyan whispered. "I wonder why Yuray is nervous about her."

"So, Ken-san, how are you with Yuray? Is she doing her job right?" Kamilla asked.

"Oh!" Ken noticed she was being asked. "She is. She is terrific!"

"Even though, she messes up from time to time," he thought, but couldn't say that.

"I made some nice, warm pumpkin soup. I made it myself, big sis!" Yuray exclaimed as she carried it with a tray. Again like yesterday, a single fly flew over to her and landed on her nose, tickling her nose.

"Ah…ah…achoo!" She sneezed, causing the bowl of soup to fly up into the air over the others.

"Oh no! Not again, y'all!" Lasagnyan cried in slow motion.

"Oh sssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt," Ken said. He said in slow motion, too, for some strange reasons.

Kamilla saw it happening. She quickly moved into action, grabbing the bowl first and allowing the soup to land into it. She didn't even allow a single drop on the carpet or on anyone.

The motion of time returned to normal. The other three looked surprised as to what just happened.

"Hee-haw! Now, that was impressive catch!" Lasagnyan cheered.

"Are you alright, Ken-san?" Kamilla asked.

"Wow, that was like…actually cool! Thank you so much, Kamilla," Ken approved.

"It is no problem. I knew something bad would happen, so I was fully prepared when it did. Here, you may have this soup," she offered.

"Really? Thanks! Actually, I wanted to have one yesterday, but..." Ken stopped talking when he realized he almost spilled the bean.

"What happened yesterday, as you were saying?" Kamilla asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, actually, y'all! Really," Lasagnyan stated.

"No, it's alright, Miss Lasagnyan. I couldn't hide my crime, and I can't lie to my sister, even though she would eventually find out," Yuray admitted.

She turned to her older sister, with her eyes closed, looking very apologizing. "Kamilla, no matter what I do, I always mess things up, in one way or another. I can never be a perfect maid, like you. I think it is best if you be Master Ken's maid and I leave."

"Now, hold your horses! You can't just leave!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

"I think that is for the best. For me and Master Ken," Yuray said sadly.

"Yuray…" Lasagnyan whispered.

Before Kamilla gets to say something, Ken stepped in. "No! You are staying here."

"Huh?" Yuray gasped.

"It is true that you mess stuff up or don't do everything right, but you…are important to me, Yuray," said Ken.

"Master Ken," Yuray echoed.

"It is just like you said when we first met, after I released you from that capsule ball, you would be my maid, and since then, I had so many crazy and weird adventures or rather misadventures. Even so, during those times, you helped me to understand more about yokai and there is more than meet the eye in daily part of my life. If it wasn't for you, my life…may have been different and not so enjoyable one. So, don't go anywhere unless I say so!"

"Master Ken…" Yuray wept with tears.

Kamilla nodded and smiled to Ken. "Ken-san, thank you for caring my younger sister. I can see that she is more than just your maid, but an important person to you. I think I stayed enough, so I shall be going."

"Huh? But, big sis, you just arrived," Yuray reminded.

"No, no, it is fine. Everything here is fine. Take care, Yuray and your young master," Kamilla replied as she grinned.

"Kamilla…thank you." She smiled back.

"And, Ken-san, if you ever need any help, you may have this," Kamilla said as she gave him her medal.

"Thanks," he replied.

"And also, before I leave…" Kamilla said as she carried her bag and presented at the door. "That suit you wear, it does not look good on you."

"Oh…OK, well, I didn't like it, either," Ken replied as he chuckled to that.

Kamilla chuckled back. "I wish you all a good, perfect health. I hope to see you all again."

"Goodbye, big sis! And thank you!" Yuray hugged her.

"You, too, Yuray. Take care," she said as she hugged her, too.

She flew away as the trio watched her flew away. While they watched her flew away, somebody stood behind Ken.

"Excuse me, young man," said a voice behind him.

Ken jumped and turned around. He confronted with a pretty, elderly lady in a purple kimono.

"Are you Kenneth Aichi?" asked the woman.

"Y-yes, maim," he replied as he thought suspiciously. "Who are you, miss?"

"My name is Yoko, and I am your grandmother," she said.

Yuray and Lasagnyan were surprised with their mouth both widely opened, but Ken was the most surprised as he couldn't say any words in response to that.

 **-Yokai Partners-**

Episode 4: The Rich, the Servants, and the Killer Act 2

The rookie detective, Yuray, and her senior detective partner, Whisper, are investigating at the manor of Master Kanda, where the owner himself, Mr. Kanda, was murdered. His "lovely" wife, Madam Kanda, thinks that the murder is one of her three servants; Chef Anko, the manor's head chef, Ms. Tanaka the gardener, and Butler Makoto. Each of them has a defining motive for the murder, but is it really true that the murderer is one of the three suspects? Only our detective duo…well, mostly Yuray, could solve this case!

"Hmmm, interesting," Yuray mumbled to herself as she looked around for any clues.

"Hee, hee, hee," Whisper snickered. "If I can get her distracted, I can find the clues faster than her, and solve this case. That way, I can get promoted real soon and everybody will see me as the true hero! OK, here I go!"

"Oooh, rookie," Whisper called.

"Yes, Detective Whisper?" She asked.

"I heard that there is a delicious pumpkin soup in the kitchen. Maybe you should go and try it out?" Whisper suggested.

"Really!? A pumpkin soup? I love pumpkin soup!" Yuray said cheerfully as she quickly flew away to the kitchen.

"Hee, hee! That should keep her busy for a while. Now, time to get to work!" Whisper stated.

Meanwhile, Yuray arrived to the kitchen. When she came into the kitchen, the aroma of food took over her mind, with delicious taste enveloping inside her.

"Mmmm, smells so good in here," she mumbled as she sniffed in very deeply.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" A voice yelled at her.

"Eek!" She shrieked.

When he turned around, it was Chef Anko, and he didn't look too happy to see Yuray. "Oh wait, it is just you, one of the detectives."

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Chef Anko," Yuray greeted politely.

"Just call me Chef Anko. You don't have to be that formal, Miss Detective," Chef Anko said as he went over to his pot and put some ingredients in it.

Yuray watched him cooking and noticed something new. "Uuuh, what is this? I've never seen a vegetable like this before."

"That is a special herb we grow here at this manor. We grow in our garden," Chef Anko answered.

"Really? This mansion has its own farm in the garden," Yuray said, interested.

"Well, yes. We grow all kinds of vegetables. I just use then for an ingredient, but that special herb is my key ingredient, and good thing Kimi-san got some before this storm came," Chef Anko explained.

"I see. By the way, may I ask what were you doing before…well, Mr. Kando was discovered?" she asked.

"What? Are you accusing me for the murder, too!?" He asked angrily.

"No, no, Chef Anko! This is part of my investigation. I'm only asking because I am looking for the truth and I won't point my own finger at anybody until I find out the truth. Also, if you don't mind, why do you think Madam Kando accused you as one of the suspect for the murder?" she said.

Chef Anko sighed before he went back cooking, but explain his argument at the same time. "I really don't know why, but one thing I would say is I hate that old hag, and her husband! They think I cook horrible, but I don't!"

He then poured a soup into one bowl and gave it to Yuray. "Here, taste this."

"Oh! Well, thank you. Let me take a sip," she accepted. She sipped the soup, and checked its taste.

"My! This is delicious! I love it!" Yuray cheered as she drank the rest.

"See! Whatever I cook is good, so I don't get why she and that no good husband of her thinks other than that!" Chef Anko stated.

"What do you mean by 'no good'?" Yuray asked.

"Huh? Well, I really should not say this, but since you liked my soup, Miss Detective, I will tell you! You see…" Chef Anko said.

The next scene showed Yuray at the indoor garden, where they grow the special herbs and other vegetables. It was also the place where the gardener, Ms. Tanaka works.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of different kinds of vegetables here! It makes me hungry again," Yuray commented.

"I am happy to hear you say that, Detective-san. This is where I grow most of the vegetables, including the special herb for Yoshi-kun," Tanaka said.

"Yoshi-kun? Who's Yoshi-kun?" Yuray asked.

"Oh! Yoshi-kun is, um, Chef Anko's first name," Tanaka answered shyly.

"I see, but why do you refer to him by his first name? Are you two…dating?" Yuray questioned.

Tanaka's face reddened. "Oh, well, ummm…yes, that is right."

"Ooooooooh, that is why you make vegetables for him," Yuray said with a sly eye.

"Please, Detective-san! You make me blush!" Tanaka replied. "But, yes, we are dating, but I don't think Madam Kando don't approve our relationship."

"What? Why wouldn't she?" she asked.

"Well, she restrict relationship between servants besides for professional reason, but her husband, later Master Kando, he…." Suddenly, Ms. Tanaka's mood changed to more terrified expression.

"Mrs. Tanaka, are you alright?" Yuray asked.

The scene changed again with Detective Yuray talking with the butler, Makoto.

"So, Mr. Makoto, what is the relationship between Mr. and Madam Kando were alike?" she asked.

"Well, the late master and mistress were like two turtle doves when they were young. A prince and princess, but that all changed as they grew older," said Makoto.

"I see. If you don't mind answering some deep questions, but is it true that…"

After a while, everyone gathered at the diner hall. All the suspects, Madam Kando, Miss Kimi the maid, and detectives were at present. The only person who was not presented was Yuray.

"So, Detective Ichiani, have you found out who is the murderer?" Madam Kando asked.

"Well, Mrs. Kando, the reason why everyone gathered here is one of my members in the force have found out who did it," Detective Ichiani said.

Everyone gasped, hearing such revelation.

"Really? Then, who is it!?" Madam Kando demanded.

"Allow me to explain, Mrs. Kando," Whisper said. "You see, it is…!"

Suddenly, the door opened loudly, with Yuray presenting. "Hello, everyone! Sorry that I am late!"

"Grrr!" Whisper gulped, but kept his posture. "Rookie, where have you been!? I was about to reveal my…"

"Madam Kando, I found out who is the one killed your husband," Yuray said.

Everyoen gasped again, with Whisper had the "what" expression on his face.

"Well? I would like to hear it now," Madam Kando said in rude manner.

"Certainly, madam," Yuray said as she began her argument. "As you all know, the victim, Mr. Kando, was murderer in his private quarter. It happened during the blackout caused by the storm. The murderer used that as the chance to kill Mr. Kando because the way, he wouldn't see the killer's face."

"Well, yeah, of course we know that!" Detective Ichiani stated.

"However, our mystery murder has left a clue," Yuray said.

"What would that be?" Makoto asked.

When Detective Whisper and I arrived at the crime scene, I did notice some muds on the rug," she answered.

"A mud? What's the point?" Whisper asked.

"It means that the murderer must have come from outside. I checked that and this is what I found," Yuray said as she revealed a plastic bag with pairs of muddy black boots in it.

"A! That is my pair of boots!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"So, you are the one who killed my dear husband!" Madam Kando accused.

"Not exactly, Madam Kando. My explanation does not end here," Yuray stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It is true that this black boots belong to Ms. Tanaka, but from my past conversation with her, she said that these boots were lost, at least until I found out. However, this pairs of boots aren't the only lost item I found, but this as well!"

She revealed a knife inside a second plastic bag. "Hey, that is one of my cooking knifes I use!" Chef Anko pointed.

"So, you did it then!" Madam Kando exclaimed.

"No, Madam Kando. Chef Anko did not do either," Yuray stated. "When I went to the kitchen, other than the sweet and delicious aroma, I noticed that there was one empty slot in the knife basket, meaning that one of them was missing. I believe that this knife is mostly likely the missing one from the kitchen."

"No wonder!" Chef Anko realized.

"Then, that could only lead to Makoto here!" Madam Kando pointed out. Everyone stared at the bulter.

"What!? Imposturous!" Makoto argued.

"Actually, Mr. Makoto, your butler, isn't the murderer either," Yuray said. "The murder is actually someone else who used the knife and the boots that went missing and got lost. I don't think this is a huge coincidence. Anyone here was able to access these items, and the person other than Makoto who, I believe, purposefully stole these items were none other than…Ms. Kimi, the maid!"

Everyone gasped as Kimi the maid narrowed her eyes.

"What!? Impossible! How dare you to point a finger at my own maid!?" Madam Kando lashed out in anger. "She is our most loyal maid!"

"She is, I highly believe that, but she also holds a secret, a very dark secret with your husband," Yuray revealed.

"What!? Dark secret?" Detective Ichiani exclaimed in shock.

"From hearing stories from other maids and workers here at the manor, I came to conclusion that the late, Mr. Kando, has harassed all of the female workers here, including Ms. Tanaka and Ms. Kimi here. If we analyze this knife, I am sure we will a fingerprint, which will belong to Ms. Kimi," Yuray finished.

Everyone was silent. Kimi, who was now on the spotlight, had a silent expression until she smirked and giggled a little until laughed out fully, like if this was a hilarious joke.

"My, my, my! I am impressed. Are you some kind of Sherlock Holmes?" Kimi laughed.

"No, Ms. Kimi, I am not. I only seek for the truth. Now, if you don't mind, why, why did you murder Mr. Kando?" she asked.

"What do you think?" she asked in response. "I bet you think I killed the late master because I wanted him to stop harassing me and all other maids, and Tanaka-san, right?"

"Well, that is what I initially think," Yuray answered.

"Then, you are wrong," she replied. Her answer surprised Yuray. "It is actually out of despised. I was in an affair with the late master."

Everyone gasped to that. Even Yuray gasped, too.

"Kimi-san, why? Why would do such thing!?" Madam Kando asked, looking the most shocked.

"Why you ask? I will tell you, you blind old fool! It's because I was jealous of you! I wanted your husband to myself, and he made promise that he would marry me after he asks you for divorce!"

"What!?" Madam Kando gasped.

"But, however, I found out that he had interest on other girls, too. When I asked him about it, he said that he prefers to keep it this way, and still keep you as his wife while he continue to have relationship with me. I didn't want that! I want him all for myself and live luxurious life! I didn't want to be maid for the rest of my miserable life! NOOO! If I can't have him, then NOBODY WOULD!"

Eventually later, the storm disappeared and the sky became clear. Detective Ichiani and the police arrested Ms. Kimi for conviction of murder and more questioning. Everyone at the Kando Manor was still shocked, especially Madam Kando. Yuray couldn't believe it either, but she knows that she should expect a case like this. A human's heart can be clouded with greed and hatred. What more scary was that feeling in the heart could make a person a killer. Yuray learned a valuable lesson from that, indeed.

The short finally ended with a circle closing in until Whisper's head popped through with angry expression.

"Grrrrrr, I lost again! Curses!" Whisper yelled.

* * *

 _ **Recap Time**_

Yuray: Who did you meet today, Master Ken?

Ken: Mimiken and Kamilla

The scene shows Yuray made another mess as Ken was scolding her. That was when Kamilla came in and cleaned up the room.

Yuray: Kamilla is my older sister, and she is perfect in everything she does. She leaves everything spotless!

She then did the laundry, cleaning the bathroom, and ironing the dried laundry. While she does all of this, Mimiken copied every of her action with Robonyan on his side, coaching him.

Robonyan: Checking impression level...Result: 50%

Mimiken: Copy that! I am half way to perfection!

Ken: Why the heck are these two doing here!?

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I worked on this chapter over this weekend, and got it finished by the end of today, Sunday. Woo! Time for me to take a break and watch anime.**

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? As always, leave any reviews and any yokai OC submission you have, or PM me about it anytime.**

 **Little bonus for you guys who have been reading my story since season 1, my first Yo-Kai Watch fanfic:**

It was a dark hallway with pipes on either side. You can hear the steam puffing and water boiling. It was a hot place to be in. At the end of the hall, there was a chamber with a stove in the center. A mysterious humanoid figure stood in front of the stove.

A yokai who looked like Insomi approached to the mysterious being.

"So Boss, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I think it is time, my assistant, Sandi," the figure said. He sounded very sinister. His figure revealed more. It showed that he wore a ragged pants with some burn mark, red and green striped sweater, glove with claw on his right hand, and dark brown hat.

The figure turned around 180 degree, revealing his horrible scarred, burned face. Most of the skin was peeled off completely. His eyes were orange, burning like fire with black pupils filled with emptiness, but dark mind.

"Time to get my last soul, so I can get out of this world! Then, the whole world will remember my reign, my terror, my name..."

 **FREDDY KRUGER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

Part 1: Stay at Grandma's Place

Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnayn were on the train, heading away to a place unknown. It was Saturday morning, a day after a surprise visit from his one and only grandmother!

Ken sighed as he watched the falling leaves, the sign of ending autumn.

"What's wrong, Master Ken?" Yuray noticed his worry expression he showed.

"It's just that…this is all sudden, you know. About my grandma showing up yesterday and now I am heading to her place right now," Ken said honestly.

"It is true, Y'all. It was quite a surprise yesterday!" Lasagnyan agreed. "Not to mention how your mother reacted."

"Don't remind me," Ken said. "I am going to grandma's place just so that they would stop fighting."

"Well, at least it is nice that you have a grandmother, Master Ken. And, it is a good to go out and see the rest of your relatives! This is your first time right?" Yuray said optimistically in a positive tone.

'Beep-Pon! We are now arriving at Kaze-Okami Village, Kaze-Okami Village station. Remember to not forget to get all of your luggage before you get off the train. Thank you for riding with us and we hope you will ride with us again soon. Now stopping at Kaze-Okami Village…"

The train's announcement system announced the stop.

"That is our stop!" Yuray exclaimed.

The train slowly approached and entered the station until it completely stopped. The doors opened and only Ken and his two Yokai pals got off the train. The conductor blew his whistle, making the train to move again.

Ken looked around and exited the station. It was a small station, not too shabby. It had a welcome sign, map board of the village, and bench chair.

"Well, here we are! Kaze-Okami Village, your mom's hometown!" Yuray stated excitedly.

Lasagnyan looked around from left to right and only thing she saw was the single road from left to right and another one that in-circled in the front of them, for potential cars and other vehicles to park at the station gate.

"This place is more deserted than a desert! I don't see any people around here, Y'all!" Lasagnyan pointed out.

"Well, it is a small village. My mom told me that there aren't a lot of people live here," Ken said.

Then, they heard something. It was a sound of the engine, sounded like a car or something. They turned to their right and saw a van approaching them. It stopped right in front of them and saw a single familiar face coming out of it.

"Ah Ken, welcome to Kaze-Okami village! Sorry to keep you waiting." It was his grandma.

"Oh! Hey, grandma. We…I mean, I just arrived here," Ken said.

"Ken, meet Mr. Tanaka." The driver came out of the van. He was tall with short, gray hair and black eyeglasses. He also wore a dark blue robe with an interesting insignia on the back and pair of light color pants.

"Hello, Young Ken-same. My name is Jiro Tanaka. It is pleasure to meet you," he greeted very politely. He even bowed to Ken!

"Um, yeah. It's…um, a pleasure to meet you, too." He replied.

"Now, let's us get going. Everyone else is waiting for us, and they are all excited to meet you," his grandmother stated.

Ken (and Yuray and Lasagnyan) went on the van and headed straight to his grandmother's place. As they drove there, Ken and his two Yokai pals looked out to the windows to see the village. There was a field of rice crops already ripened and were being harvested by some locals. Ken also noticed some houses built atop on the side of the hills. They passed through what appeared to be the main street. There was also a big building at the top of the hill, which had a clock tower, just like his school.

"That must be the village's local school," Yuray pointed out.

"I wonder if they have something good to eat here," Lasagnyan said as her stomach growled a little.

"I bet those rice crop that was harvesting would taste really good!" Yuray said joyfully.

Shortly after, they arrived at what appeared to be some kind of spa and there were also some people standing at the front entrance.

As they got off the van, the people bowed.

"WELCOME BACK, Aichi-sama!" The people greeted loudly.

Ken and his Yokai pals were surprised by how…humble and polite the people are, but they didn't know who they are.

"Ken, these are your family and employees at our family business, the Aichi Inn." His grandmother introduced. "Let me introduce you to them. First, this is your Uncle Kuronosuke. He is the assistant manager of the spa."

"It's nice to meet ya, Ken! You can just call me, Uncle Kuro, kay?" He introduced as he winked. He was tall and had black, and wore the same uniform, like Mr. Tanaka. His eyes were dark brown, rugged shadow for the beard, and black hair that swayed to the side. He looked pretty young and quite handsome.

"Ooh my…." Yuray blushed.

"He is an assistant to Mr. Tanaka, who is the manager of our inn," she stated. "Next is Uncle Taro and Aunt Yuna."

"Welcome, Ken-kun. I am your uncle and this is my wife, your aunt," Uncle Taro introduced. He was a man, who looked older than Uncle Kuro. Like Mr. Tanaka, he also wore glasses and wore the same uniform. Next to him was a woman with a brown hair just like Ken's mother, except in bun style.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ken. How is your mom doing?" She asked.

"She's…doing fine," Ken said.

"I see! Well, that's good to hear!" She replied happily, although forcefully.

"This is our cook, Kato Kiyoshima." This man had a big body, indicating that he worked out. He looked young, but not too young. Somewhere around Ken's mom's age, but like Uncle Kuro, he also had a beard, except his short just below his lips and it was brown.

"It's honor to meet you, Young Ken-sama. If you want to eat something good, you can always count on me!" He said very confidently.

"Um, thanks," Ken said, sweat-dropping a bit.

"Hmmm? Taro-san, Yuna, where is Mika?" Grandma Yoko asked in a serious tone.

"Oh! Um, well…" Uncle Taro tried to say something but became all nervous looking.

"Mika is playing outside again!" Yuna replied quickly.

"What a rude girl! She should be here, greeting her cousin, but I guess she can introduce herself later," Grandma Yoko said before she changed back to her more positive mood. "Now then, how about I'll show you around our family's inn, Ken?"

Mr. Tanaka and Uncle Kuro took Ken's bag and suitcase for him as he followed his grandma, alongside with Yuray and Lasagnyan at his side. Meanwhile, something else was spying on them from the shadows.

His grandma gave him a grand tour of the inn, which was also a spa, too. She showed the traditional Japanese garden, which had bamboos growing and even that one bamboo shoot that makes a sound when enough water is filled. There were also many vacant rooms that he noticed.

He felt strange about it.

"Geez, Y'all, this inn is deserted as the village," Lasagnyan commented.

"It appears so, and Ken's mother did say before we departed that Ken's grandma's inn is famous and gets a visitor every day," Yuray said.

"It is a bit too quiet. I wonder if the business is not running well or something," Ken whispered.

"Did you say something, Ken?" His grandmother asked.

"Ah well, I kind of notice that it is quite quiet and peaceful," Ken made up an excuse.

"Yes," she grinned. "It is quite peaceful and quiet."

After the tour, she showed him his room, where his bag and suitcase are. "This will be your room for the stay. Enjoy yourself. Dinner will be ready in few hours, so relaxed. The spa is also ready, so when you have the time, enjoy it at your wish."

"Thanks," he replied as his grandma nodded and smiled back before she left and closed the door for him.

"Oh boy! I feel bush. I think I will take a little nap, Y'all," Lasagnyan said as she rested on the Japanese sitting pillow, which was called "zabuton".

"So, what would you like to do now, Master Ken? Maybe a nice hot spa would be a good idea. Washing up from the long travel," Yuray suggested.

"I guess so," he agreed as took the towel (it was prepared with sleeping gown beforehand at the table) and change of clothes.

He and Yuray headed to the spa, leaving Lasagnyan sleeping quietly in his room.

As he walked to the spa, something was following behind them. Yuray turned around but seeing nothing.

"What's wrong?" Ken noticed.

"That's strange. I thought that someone was following us or something," Yuray questioned.

"Probably just your imagination," he ignored her as he headed off.

"I guess you're right, Master," Yuray said as she did the same.

 _Creaaak!_

They stopped moving and turned around again.

"Hey Yuray, did you hear that?" Ken asked.

"Indeed! I don't think that was our imagination if you heard it, too, Master!" Yuray stated.

Ken and Yuray slowly walked to the spa as the mysterious thing continued following them. Then, Ken turned very quickly.

"Gaaaaah!"

"Awaaah!" Ken gasped as he tripped over.

"Eek!" Yuray screeched. "Oh! Master Ken, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…ouch." He slowly got back up as the mysterious thing that was following them was a girl.

She was at the same height, like Ken. Her hair was long and black, but the most interesting features were the clothes she wore and her eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita dress, but barefoot. Her eyes were different; her left eye was bright red and the other eye was a regular blue eye.

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to Aichi Inn! Were you surprised?" She asked giggly.

"Who are you?" Ken asked, looking suspicious at the strange girl.

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce you when you first came here! Grandma gotta scold me when she finds me…" She mumbled to herself. "Anyway, the name is Mika! Nice to meet ya, Ken, wasn't it?"

"Ummm, yeah. So, you are Mika and you are…my cousin?" Ken questioned.

"That's right, cuz! It is so nice to meet you!" She hugged him very tightly.

"Gaaaaahh! Too tight! Too tight!" Ken padded on her back to tell her to let go.

When she did, he breathed in and out heavily.

"And you must be his loyal Yokai maid or something!" Mika said to Yuray.

"Oh, why yes I am! My name is Yuray, Miss Mikaaaaa…wait, what!? You can see me!?" Yuray gasped.

"Wait! You can see her!?" Ken gasped, too.

"Of course I can! I am not blind, well…maybe if I play too much video games, then I might go blind, but we don't have that kind of luxury here. Man, I wish I can play that new Switch…" She then mumbled again before she realized it. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Sometimes, I talk to myself and ignore current situation I am in, but yup, I can see Yuray and I even saw that other Yokai friend of your, that cat yokai in a cowgirl outfit. She is so cute! Especially when she's sleeping!"

"So, wait, how are you able to see Yokai? Second, why are you following us?" Ken asked.

"Well, I can't really answer your question. I was just born with it, an ability to see Yokai. And yup, I've been spying on you guys, to be honest, to see what kind of person you are, Ken!" She answered straightforwardly.

"Geez, this girl is very…bubbly. Despite how she looks," Ken thought.

"Anyway, how about I will show you the spa? Come on!" She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him away.

"Hey!" Ken yelled as he dragged by her.

"Wait up, Master Ken!" Yuray said.

She dragged Ken to the men's spa. "Here we are! This is Aichi's Inn's joy and pride!"

The spa was very beautiful and even huge.

"My! This spa looks huge and it feels very refreshing to be here," Yuray commented.

Suddenly, a bunch of smokes covered the spa, not allowing them to see.

"Oh my! Where did all these smokes come from?" Yuray asked.

"Maybe you should ask her!" Mika pointed.

"Who?" Ken asked.

"Silly Ken, use your fancy, dandy Yo-Kai Watch!" She posed like Sergeant Bully, pointing her fingers at his watch.

"Um ok!" Ken decided to use his watch, starting a scan around the smoke. Then, his watch detected a silhouette, revealing the culprit Yokai.

The revealed Yokai was a humanoid figure made up of white smokes. It was a female, with flowy, minty green "hair" made up of smokes and blue eye (it only showed one eye as the other eye was hidden under her bang of hair).

"So, this smoke was caused by that Yokai!" Ken pointed.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuray gasped loudly.

"What is it, Yuray?!" Ken asked. "Man, what's up with everyone being so surprised today."

"That Yokai, she couldn't be!" Yuray scrambled to get out her Yokai Pad and checked. "Ah HA! This Yokai is Smogmella-senpai, Classic Yokai!"

"Smogmella? Classic Yokai?" Ken repeated.

"Uuuuuuuh!" Mika was intrigued.

"Classic Yokai is a special kind of Yokai that existed over hundreds of years! Smogmella-senpai is one of them, along with tons of others in the world! I can't believe that I get to meet her in-person!" Yuray said excitedly, yet emotionally.

"I…see," Ken said as he sweat-dropped. "Well, these smokes that she's making are pretty annoying, so I will just blow it away or rather spin it away. I summon Dizzy-Top!"

He inserted his Yokai Watch, summoning Dizzy-Top.

"Spin, spin! Hiya Ken!" Dizzy-Top greeted.

"Wow! You summoned a Yokai! Man, I wish I can have a Yo-Kai Watch of my own and use it to summon Yokai, too!? Hi, my name is Mika and let's be friiieeeennnd!" She said so excitedly as Dizzy-Top felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Ummm…" Dizzy-Top looked very confused.

"Just ignore her, and deal with Smogmella," Ken sighed.

"Sure thing!" Dizzy-Top obeyed. "Here I go!"

Dizzy-Top made the first attack. Smogmella disappeared into the smoke, but Dizzy-Top started spinning so rapidly. It was enough to make all the smokes go away.

"Kyaaaaah! I've been…exposed!" Smogmella screamed as her face blushed.

"This is not that kind of story!" Ken scolded.

"Oh, my!" Yuray gasped with a blushing face.

"Oh, I am sorry," Smogmella apologized.

"So, why are you haunting at our spa?" Mika asked.

"Well, actually, all I want to do is enjoy the spa myself, too," Smogmella said honestly.

"Really? Is that why you are here?" Ken said.

"It was an only misunderstanding. Everyone makes mistakes, sometimes," Yuray said.

"Yeah, and plus, this is the guy's spa. The lady's spa is next-door," Ken said.

"What!? I was at the wrong spa. Oh, my….I feel so embarrassed," Smogmella said almost seductively. "Thank you for clearing out my smoke of misunderstanding. Here, I will give you my medal."

Her body shined and then her medal appeared. It was a red color with traditional Japanese artwork of her.

"Congratulations, Ken! You got Smogmella-senpai's medal! Classic Yokai Medal has a different color and even artwork! It is why they are so special and very rare!" Yuray said excitedly.

"Well, at least that's over. Now…would you girls get out of here! This is still the guy's spa!" Ken exclaimed bossily.

Part 2: Yokai Trickster

"Phoooooowww, That felt great!" Ken stated as he just got out of the spa.

"How was it, Master Ken?" Yuray was waiting for him outside with Mika.

"Our hot springs are the best, right?" Mika asked.

"It felt great, but I was wondering…" Ken said. "Why aren't there so many guests around?"

"Oh, well…that's a…." Mika tried to say something until something interrupted.

"Mika!" They turned to see it was Ken's grandma.

"Eek! Grandma!" She shrieked in fright.

"Uh oh! This looks like trouble." Yuray shivered in fear.

She stomped over to them and then stopped, looking at them with a serious face. Mika cringed and closed her eyes.

"Hello dear. How are you two enjoying yourself?" She asked in a friendly manner.

"Huh?" Mike opened her eyes and looked surprised.

"Um, grandma?" Ken said.

"Yes, um, Ken. How are you doing on this evening? Dinner is almost ready and I am so hungry!" Grandma said excitedly.

"That was strange. Usually, she would be very naggy and strict on me," Mike said.

"Something is a bit off about her, but I can't explain why " Yuray stated.

"Well, maybe it is the tail on her behind," Ken pointed out as there was indeed a tail on her buttock.

"What the!? Hey, Grandma doesn't have a tail!" Mika yelled.

"Oh no! I've been caught, nuki!" Suddenly, grandma transformed into a puff of smoke before it revealed its true form.

It had dark brown fur, gray tail, red eyes, orange nose, six white whiskers, and black hands and legs. There was also a red pouch around its neck, and it wore a straw hat, similar to what Luffy from One Piece wears.

"HOLY COW! It's another Classic Yokai!" Yuray shouted.

"What?! Another one?" Ken gasped.

"That's Raccopy-senpai, the master of deception!"

 **Raccopy-Tribe: Charming (Classic), Attribute: Restoration**

"He is a classic yokai who has the power to transform into anyone or anything, but he can't transform his tail," Yuray explained.

"At least that's a big giveaway," Mika commented.

"Nuki, nuki! Now that I've been found, it's time for me to run!" Raccopy ran off.

"Come on, Ken! Let's chase after him! Woohoo!" Mika jumped into action, running after the yokai.

"Hey, wait up!" Ken yelled as he chased after her.

They chased Raccopy to a vacant guest's room. They looked around as there were few pots, scroll on the wall, and some furniture. Then, Ken noticed one of the pots was strange, with a tail growing out.

"Here he is!" Ken pointed, but as soon as he did, Raccopy retransformed back to its true form and ran off again.

They chased him after, from room to room, trying to mask himself into objects, but they always found him. Eventually, he was corned to a dead-end.

"You can't hide now, Raccopy!" Mika stated as they cornered him.

"Maybe I can't, nuki, but I can still hide in…plain sight!" Suddenly, Raccopy jumped onto Mika and wrestled with her.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurts!" Mika complained as they wrestled each other.

"Hey, cut out you two!" Ken stopped them, but when he did, he was surprised.

"Oh, my! There are now two Mika!" Yuray stated.

"Wooh!" Both Mika looked at each other with a surprised face.

"Which one of them is real? I can't see the tail!" Yuray stated.

"It must be hiding another one of their dress skirts!" Ken pointed out.

"Eew! That's disgusting!" Both Mika blushed.

"So, how do we tell the difference between them?" Ken asked.

"I, I am not quite sure, Master Ken. Maybe you should just ask them some questions, and see which one is telling the truth," Yuray proposed.

"OK. Well, what do you think of our grandma, Yoko?" Ken asked.

"Why, she is smart, elegant, and most faithful to any guests who come and welcome with love," first Mika said.

"What!? No way! She is just plain bossy! She is a devil incarnate!" The second Mika stated.

"Yup. The second Mika is real, and the first one is Raccopy," Ken suggested.

"Oh, nuki!" The first Mika transformed back into Raccopy.

"Woah! How did you know which one was the real Mika, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"Well, honestly, I don't know much about Mika. We just met her today, but if I know anything, she is the most honest person I've ever met," Ken explained.

"Awwww…." Mika blushed at the compliment but changed her look at a bit of frown. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I guess you out fooled me, kiddo! For that, here is my medal," Raccopy said as he gave Ken his Yokai Medal, which showed Raccopy transforming into a person and other things, like a kettle pot, cotton candy, and doll (each with his tail showing).

"Alright, Master Ken! You collected two new medals from two Classic Yokai!" Yuray congratulated him.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention that in this village, there are more Yokai. I saw couples of them popping around the place," Mika remembered.

"That would've been more useful if you said that in the first place," Ken said strictly.

"You know, you sound just like grandma. So strict, bossy, and sort of moody, too," Mika commented.

* * *

 _ **Recap Time**_

Yuray: So, Ken, who did you meet today?

Ken: Smogmella and Raccopy!

Yuray: Smogmella and Raccopy are Classic Yokai, who has been around for many ages.

Smogmella made several poses as cameras flashed on, doing even sexy poses. Raccopy watched her move and decided to transform to look like her. He did the same poses along with her, but when they both turned around to show their backside, it revealed his tail.

Ken (sarcastic): Pfff. Talk about a master of deception.

* * *

 **How's it going, guys! This is NewComer1 with a brand new chapter for Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Season 2. It's been a very, very long time since I updated this story since the last chapter in April.**

 **I am back, and what's cool is that the time setting in Another Watcher is in the fall, moving onto winter just like here in real time. What do you guys think of this new chapter.**

 **Smogmella make her debut in Another Watcher series, and I am planning for her to appear more in future chapters, more than how many times she appear in the official anime series, that's for sure. The new OC Yokai is Raccopy created by johannvanguard. It is a Tanuki Yokai that has the power to transform into a person or an object to trick people. The animal, the Tanuki, which is basically a Japanese raccoon, appears in many Japanese folklore and myths.**

 **This chapter doesn't have any of the shorts series I usually post for every chapter, but next chapter in the beginning, I will have one, and there will be new one coming in next year. This chapter begins the "Nightmare Arc". Why is it called that? Well, next chapter will reveal what it means, which will be in next year.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter after a long hiatus, and I hope you all look forward to what I have in-store for Yo-Kai Watch this month and year 2018. See ya guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Part 1: Emotional Play

Ken sighed enjoyably from the nice, warm hot springs at his grandmother's inn. He just got out of the bath, wearing a nice, comfy bathrobe.

"How was the hot spring, Master Ken?" His Yokai maid, Yuray asked.

"It felt great, actually," Ken answered, looking quite warm up. "It really eases the stress from my body. I just wonder why there aren't many customers here at this inn…"

"I wonder why, too, Partner," Lasagnyan said.

"HEY, Ken!" His cousin, Mika jumped into the room.

"Waaah! Geez! Don't you know how to knock?" Ken scolded.

Mika giggled. "Dinner is ready, cousin! And my family has something special to show you, too! Come on!"

Mika grabbed by Ken's hand but stopped her before she started rushing off, like from last time.

"Hold it, Mika!" Ken stated. "I need to change my clothes first!"

After he changed his clothes quickly, he, his two Yokai pals, and Mika went to the biggest room that the inn has. It was a long room with a long table and many sitting mats on each side. This room was used for a large group of guests. There were now many delicious Japanese dishes on the table.

"Oh, my! Look at all these wonderful dishes!" Yuray gasped.

"Well, howdy-doo! They all look delicious!" Lasagnyan exclaimed as she was drooling a bit.

"Hello, Young Master Ken." They were then greeted by Mr. Tanaka, the manager of the inn. "Please, have a seat wherever you like."

Ken and Mika sat next to each other in the middle of the table. Soon, everyone joined in and their grandmother came last.

"Good evening, everyone," she greeted proudly. "Today is a very special day. My grandson from America, Ken is here with us on a visit. Please make him feel very welcome while he stays here."

Everyone nodded and bowed as they listened to Yoko. "Now, let's begin our dinner with also a bit of entertainment."

Yoko clapped her hand two times when suddenly, a sliding door opened up and traditional Japanese performers.

"Wow! Dinner with the performance!" Yuray gasped. "Your grandmother is very generous and well-prepared."

Ken didn't admit it, but he was very surprised, too. However, he sensed something was little bit…odd about the performers.

"Hey, what was that all about!?" One of the male performers yelled angrily.

"I am sorry! I just don't do this well! Waaaaah!" A female performer cried.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's party!" The other male performer started to random do disco dance.

"What the…?" Uncle Taro looked very confused.

"Is this part of the play?" Aunt Yuna questioned.

"I think they're doing great!" Mika commented.

"No! This isn't right! That is not how I remember this play goes when I was a child," Yoko said as she looked concerned and confused the most.

"Master Ken! My Yokai sense is tingling again!" Yuray stated.

"Right," Ken said as he already knew what to do. He used his Yo-Kai Watch and aimed the beam at the performer. Soon, three silhouettes appeared, which revealed to be three masks.

The first mask was a red demon mask with two horns. The second mask was a blue mask of a sad woman with gray hair. The last mask was a yellow mask of smiling man.

"Who or what are they? I've never seen a Yokai like those, um, three clowns," Lasagnyan said.

"Hey! Who you're calling us clowns?!" The red demon mask yelled.

"OH, MY GOD!" Yuray gasped horrifically. "I can't believe we're meeting two Classic Yokai on the same day! They are **Numerask** -senpai!"

 **Numrask-Tribe: Shady (Classic), Attribute: Lightning**

"Uuuuuuuuu! New Yokai!" Mika looked very interested.

"So, what are they?" Ken asked.

"Numerask-senpai is or rather are three Noh masks that in spirit people to act happy, angry, and sad," Yuray explained briefly.

"I think they're really fun and funny," Mika commented.

"Hey, guys! Hear that?" The yellow mask asked. "We're fun and funny!"

"I don't care we're fun and funny! Just do it according to the script! You're still messing things up!" The red demon mask said angrily.

"I still bad at doing this, even with few hundred years of experience…." The blue female mask sobbed.

"Ummm, are they just one Yokai together or individual?" Lasagnyan asked.

"One or together, it doesn't matter. We got to stop them," Ken stated. "But, we can't do it here with everyone here, so…"

Ken took out his latest medal. "Yuray!"

"Yes, Master Ken!" Yuray responded as she hovered around and gave a small kiss on his Yo-Kai Watch, transforming it into Yo-Kai Watch Zero.

"Yo-Kai Watch Zero! Yo-Kai Medal, set on! Come out, Smogmella!" Ken exclaimed.

The music played the mysterious tribe's theme song as Smogmella did a little twirl and dance until she appeared and posed.

"Smogmella!" She called.

"Smogmella, use your mist to cover this dining room!" Ken ordered. "Lasagnyan, be prepared."

"Sure thing, Partner!" She nodded.

Smogmella quickly summoned mists. It covered the entire dining room.

"Where this mist came from!?" Mr, Tanaka gasped.

"This dinner party is ruined! Someone, open the window or doors!" Yoko ordered and sounded crossed.

"Hey, I can't see a damn thing!" The red demon mask complained.

"I can't see! I'm scared!" The blue female mask cried.

"Woo-hoo! This is getting even more fun!" The yellow mask cheered.

Suddenly, the three masks were confused, so they separated from the inspirited performers, releasing them and when the door opened to let the mist go out, they escaped.

Once Numerask was outside, Ken, Mika, and the Yokai quickly followed them and Lasagnyan used her lasso to capture them in one swoop.

"Ah!" They exclaimed.

"Got them, Y'all!" Lasagnyan claimed.

"Oh man!" Numerask was captured.

"So, what is you guys' story? Why did you, um, three inspirit those performers?" Ken questioned.

"It's a looooong story," the yellow mask responded. "It all begins with…."

"Hey! Let me explain, will you?" The red demon mask bashed, shutting the yellow mask.

"You see," said the red demon mask in much calmer tone. "We three were just regular Noh masks."

"Yes, indeed," the female blue mask said. "However, one day, our theater we used to work at got on fire!"

"And then we burned together and died together in the theater…or so we thought," the yellow mask added.

"And that is how we became Numerask," the red demon mask finished. "We went from town to town to show everyone our performance, but whenever we do, we…tend to mess things up."

"Wow," Mika replied. "You three went through a lot."

"What a tragic story!" Yuray cried.

"I agree, but that doesn't mean you guys should go around and inspirit people. There's got to be a better solution," Ken said.

"Well, I think we had a lot of fun here, so maybe it is time for us to go now." The yellow mask stated.

"I agree," the red demon mask said. "Sorry for all the trouble we caused, young boy. Please accept our medal as a token of apology."

Numerask's "body" shined, revealing its Yokai Medal, which showed Numerask being angry, sad, and happy.

"Check that out, cousin! You got two Classic Yokai Medal on the same day!" Mika beamed.

Lasagnyan released Numerask. It left the inn, flying away to wherever they go while Ken and the others went back to eat dinner. The performers were back to normal, so the dinner party returned to be normal.

Part 2: Ken's Nightmare

After the crazy, a mishap at the dinner party, it was late night and time for bed. Ken was in a sleeping yukata that the inn's guests wear, but his grandmother allowed him to use it during his stay.

"Boy, what a day," Ken said as he then yawned.

"It sure was a busy day, Y'all," Lasagnyan stated.

"Indeed, it was, Miss Lasagnyan," Yuray agreed. "I…I mean, we got to meet two Classic Yokai! I can't wait for what's in store for us tomorrow!"

"Well, let's just get some sleep," Ken declared as he turned off the light.

"Yes, Master Ken. Goodnight," Yuray said as she tucked herself in the bed.

"Nyaaaaaa…." Lasagnyn yawned as she drifted into sleep.

Ken looked up the ceiling, tucked in bed as his eyes became heavier and heavier. He completely shut his eyes, entering his dream.

"Where….am I?" He asked as he looked around. Only darkness was around him until suddenly…

KA-BOOM!

A loud explosion went off nearby him, scaring him as he jumped. Then, more explosions occurred, and he started running away from the explosion.

"What's going on here?" Ken asked as he kept running while an array of explosion occurred.

Then, he noticed he was inside a house of some kind. He was in the middle of a living room, but it didn't look anything like at his house in Sakura New Town. The wall was made of stone. Red rug laid down on the ground with one table and three chairs. The window had wooden doors.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around, confused.

Just then, he heard more explosions and sound of…gunshots.

"Over here!" He heard a loud voice from outside the door.

"What's going out there?" Ken thought as he walked normally, but quietly at the door. He opened the door slowly. Once the door was completely opened, he was surprised to what he saw.

There were other houses, but most of them were destroyed and some were on fire. There were also some cars flipped over and others crashed together. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Over here! Move! Move!" He heard a voice and then saw some soldiers moving fast, maneuvering around the street and the wall.

"Wait…is that?" He followed the soldiers from a safe distance.

"The enemy is just around the corner, sir!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. "This is just nut, sir!"

"He's right, Captain!" Another soldier said. "I know it is our duty, but…."

"No! We're not giving up this mission!" Ken knew the voice, and who it was. "We cannot leave the civilian here! There are few who are still stuck in this town!"

"Watch out!" Suddenly, an explosion occurred nearby them, including Ken.

"Is everyone alright?" The Captain asked.

"Sir, Ricky….he's down, sir!"

"….Come on, men! We got to keep moving!" They continued.

"Wait! Come back….Dad!" Ken yelled.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred in between him and his father.

"Nnnnnnooo….DAAAAAADDD!" Ken screamed as he was now alone in darkness again.

As he wept and cried alone with only a single light shone above him, a mysterious figure walked over to him slowly. The figure was humanoid with terrible burn marks all over his face as most of it looked like it melted. He wore a brown hat and long sleeved red and green striped shirt and pair of black pants. He also wore a glove with sharp razors.

The man chuckled evilly, catching Ken's attention. He slowly turned around to see the man with his eyes glowing in red like a burning flame.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"Your nightmare, kiddo," the man responded as he laughed evilly and held his clawed glove high above his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAKKKE UP!" Suddenly, Ken woke up from his nightmare, all sweaty over his forehead.

Mika, Yuray, and Lasagnyan were at his side as he was in his bed now.

"Wh…what?" Ken looked confused.

"Why thank Lord Enma, you're alright, partner!" Lasagnyan said.

"Oh, Master Ken! I am glad to see you're OK!" Yuray cried.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, I was just going to the kitchen to get some midnight snack for myself, but then I got an idea to invite you to come with me. Then, I noticed you were like yelling and screaming in pain, so I woke up Yuray and Lasagnyan to let them know, and wake you up, and well…here we are," Mika explained.

"I…I was having a bad dream," Ken said. He didn't want to admit them the kind of dream or rather nightmare he just saw.

"It sounds more of a nightmare when you were yelling like a howling wolf," Lasagnyan pointed. "You sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine," he replied as he goes back to bed.

"I will get you a glass of water, Master Ken." Yuray decided as she floated away to the kitchen.

"Well, cuz, if you say so," Mika said as she was leaving. Before she did, she looked back at him. "Hey cuz. I know we just met today, but I'm here to help you anytime. We're family, you know."

She then exited out the room. Ken looked up the ceiling. His hand was still shaking from the nightmare he had, especially the last part before he woke up by his cousin and Yokai pals.

"That whole thing…my dad…. I know it was just a dream, but it felt….almost real," he thought. "And that man…. That…scary man…. Is he part of the dream and exactly who is he?"

* * *

 **Dremona's Seven Slices of Life**

 **Day 6**

 _Today is my sixth day living here at Grandma Yaga's Yokai Mansion. I was unsure if I were able to fit in and live here, but Blizzaria is been so good to me, we became a good friend and I met all kinds of friendly Yokai here. Unfortunately, she was out on an errand, so today I decided to relax and do some reading at the library._

The two male Yokai, Arachnus and Toadal Dude were spying on Dremona, She was alone reading a book. Right now, they both didn't know they were spying on her.

"Ah, Dremona, my beloved Dremona, how sweet and alone you are," Arachnus said poetically.

"Poor Dremona. She looks so lonely, gecko," Toadal Dude said. "But, I am here! And I'm going to make her feel happy, gecko!"

"However, I, Arachnus, will accompany her and surely, she will want to be with me!" Arachnus stated determinedly.

While Dremona was reading her book, Toadal Dude got closer without her getting noticed. Arachnus was doing the same thing while pretending to read a book.

They both got closer, closer, and closer until Dremona got up and left. Suddenly, the Yokai boys got too close that they bumped into each other.

"Doh!" Toadal Dude groaned.

"What's this?!" Arachnus gasped. "You!"

"Gecko!" Toadal Dude gasped, too. "What are you doing here!?"

Suddenly, other Yokai shushed at them. Arachnus and Toadal Dude cringed in response.

"What are you doing here, gecko?" Toadal said accused in a whispering tone.

"I should be asking you that question!" Aracnhus replied in a whispering tone.

"Well, leave me alone, you spider freak!" Toadal Dude responded as he went away.

"So to you, too," Arachnus glared at him as he went away, too.

Soon, they both found Dremona, who was on a rickety stepladder. They saw this as a trouble.

"Oh, gecko! Dremona's in trouble!" Toadal Dude exclaimed.

"That old stepladder is too unstable! She will fall!" Arachnus stated as he jumped into action.

Toadal Dude used his long tongue-like hair to hold onto the stepladder. Arachnus used his spider web to keep it steady. They then noticed each other for the second time and glared at each other.

"Ah! Here it is!" Dremona found something she was looking for. It was a book that says, "Guide to Romance and Dating 101."

The next thing, Dremona was reading the book she found while the boys spied on her.

"I wonder what's she reading?" Toadal Dude wondered.

"If I can get close enough to her and ask, it would be a great start to a conversation. I can show her how knowledgeable I am!" Arachnus stated.

"If I show her how bookworm I am, I know she would start to like me, gecko!" Toadal Dude decided.

Arachnus went first. "Hello, Dremona."

"Oh, hello Arachnus. How are you doing?" She greeted back.

"My, you sure are reading a complicated looking book. Do you like reading?" Arachnus asked.

"Well, yes. Actually…."

"Hey, Dremona, what's up." Toadal Dude stepped in, wearing glasses.

"Oh, hello, Toadal Dude," Dremona responded. "You look…different today."

"Oh, really? It must be my hair," Toadal Dude chuckled humbly, like a smart, rich man. "By the way, reading is actually my hobby."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, my favorite book is Romeo and Juliet, and have read dozen times, Although, I think it is bit…overrated," Toadal Dude said in a very smarty attitude.

Arachnus felt annoyed. "Oh, so you read Romeo and Juliet? Well, do you know what happens in the first chapter if you read it like a dozen time before?"

"Well, um, of course, I can!" Toadal Dude responded hesitantly.

"That's nice, Toadal Dude, but sorry guys. I'm going back to my room. I need some time alone," Dremona said as she walked away.

Toadal Dude and Arachnus stopped and looked at each other. They were now following her together.

"I wonder why she wants to be alone, gecko," Toadal Dude said.

"Who knows? She is also borrowing that book as well," Arachnus pointed. They followed all the way to her bedroom door and listened on as they put their ear beside it.

Inside the room, Dremona read the book very carefully as she took note.

"OK…. tomorrow….I'm going to ask Ken out to date!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **Hey, Yo-Kai Fans! I am back!  
**

 **I just want to say. Sorry, Sorry, I am So-Sorre for updating this story very late! OK to be more serious, I was procrastinating in updating this story for quite a while due to that I was working on my Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS story and other things in life. However, I am back, full of interest to work on this story (and the crossover story) and finish it before this year ends! Good news is that this story's current season is almost half-way done!**

 **So, a lot of things happened in the Yo-Kai Watch franchise. The original anime series, Yokai Watch has ended recently and a brand new series, sequel and sort of a soft reboot for the franchise, Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside began. Last year in December, the movie Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside The Return of Oni King was released and the new anime series is the continuation from that movie. I'm not going to spoil anything about the movie or the new anime, but unlike its predecessor, it is more serious and have a much better plot than the original anime show. The main protagonist is different from the original anime show as well, including the Yokai who are now look very different. If you haven't watch the first episode of Yokai Watch Shadowside, I highly recommend it.**

 **For all of you who had and wondering if I am going to write a story based on it, well, yes, but not until after I finish Another Watcher series. I would say that there will be season 3 for this story, including another crossover movie, and two stories based on the second and third films of the Yokai Watch anime series. However, I will give more information about them in due time hopefully.**

 **With all that said, I hope you all have an amazing day.**

* * *

 **Yo-Kai Recap Time**

Yuray: Hey, Master Ken! Who did you meet today?

Ken: Numerask!

Yuray: Numerask is a Classic Yokai that inspirits people to feel three different emotions; happy, sad, and anger.

Yuray (Happy): I am so happy! Weeeeeeee!

Lasagnyan (Sad): I am so sad that...there is no lasagnas!

Ken (Anger): You two...just SHUT UP!

Author: Um... Guys?


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Violent content shown in this chapter. Reading is advised!  
**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Yokai Partners**

Episode 5: Bon Voyage Mysteries Part 1

A single spotlight illuminated the darkness, with Yuray in her detective uniform in the center.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Yuray and I am detective," she greeted. "If you've been following the little story I am part of, I've solved many crime cases. However, this case, the last case of my work would be the biggest, notorious, and most mysterious case ever. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you."

The spotlight turned off as the scene changed to the private quarters at the Police Department HQ.

 ** _Time: 9:25 AM, Location: Police HQ_**

Detective Yuray and her senor (and sort of inferior partner), Detective Whisper were in their boss, the Chief's quarter.

"Well done, Detective Yuray! Well done!" He praised. "For a rookie who just started almost a month ago, you solved quite a notorious case and even caught the culprit for every of them!"

"Thank you, Chief," she pleased.

"Of course, if it wasn't for my supervision, my partner here couldn't do anything on her," Whisper boasted.

"Be quite, Whis!" Chief ordered, silencing him with a bit of surprise look on his face.

"If I may humbly speak, sir, you called both of us here for a reason, correct?" Detective Yuray asked.

"You're sharp, Yuray. I like that!" He said. "Yes, you are correct. I'm hiring you both as a part of security team for a cruise ship!"

Yuray and Whisper gasped. "Cruise Ship?" They both repeated.

"Yes, a cruise ship! You see..." He took a piece of note with words written on it. "About few days ago, Sakura Blossom Luxuries Co. received a letter from the Phantom Thief, Gem! This letter says that he will steal the priceless Pink Diamond of Nile."

"Pink Diamond of Nile?" Whisper thought aloud.

"I heard about it," Yuray said. "It is a famous gem found in Egypt, near the Nile River about few months ago. I know that the President of Sakura Blossom Luxuries Co is one who discovered it due to his fondness in archaeology. He's very famous when it comes to his collection."

"You're very up to speed, Detective Yuray! I like that, too," Chief praised as Whisper made a puff cheek. "Yes, the Phantom Thief Gem is a notorious thief who steals many, many priceless gems all across Japan, and his next target is the Pink Diamond of Nile! I'm assigning you two to be part of the security team, protecting the diamond from Gem."

"Yes, sir!" They accepted the job.

"Good! I'm counting on you, Detective Yuray," he said.

"Hey! What about me?" Detective Whisper asked, but was ignored.

 ** _Time: 6:00 pm, Location: S.S Cruise (onboard, security room)_**

Later that day, it was now in the evening time. A lot of people, most notably rich and the famous were boarding the S.S. Sakura. Detective Whisper and Detective Yuray were onboard the ship, accompanying with the leader of the security team.

"Everyone, this is Detective Yuray and her partner, Detective Whisper. They will be part of this team," said the leader. "Let me introduce you both to the team. First is John. He's in charge of the security camera."

John was a man with blond hair, Caucasian skin, and blue eyes. "Next is Pablo. He is the muscle of the group."

Pablo was a big man with tanner skin and hairy bare chest that everyone could see due to his unzipped security guard uniform jacket.

"And finally this is Suki, our youngest member of the team and second-in-charge, but tough nonetheless." Suki was a young, cool woman with short black hair.

"And just for clarity, my name is Hamada, the Chief Officer of the security," he introduced.

"It's pleasure to meet you all," Detective Yuray and Whisper greeted with a bow.

"As you know, our job is to protect President Sakura's most valuable item, the Pink Diamond of Nile, but it is also our job to protect the safety of the passengers and everyone aboard the ship. We have many guests tonight boarding the ship, and some especially from the world of politics."

"Politics? Do you mean like the Prime Minister?" Whisper asked.

"Not exactly, but they are guests by President Sakura," Hamada stated. "So, it's important to keep an eyes on everyone."

"Pardon me, Mr. Hamada." Yuray spoke. "I noticed that when Mr. Whisper and I arrived here, we had to go through metal detactors."

"Ah, yes. You're quite sharp like what I heard about you," Hamada said. "Phantom Thief Gem is notorious for disguising himself and using weapons. The metal detectors and extra police officers are for security check to make sure the passengers are claiming who they are really."

"If security is this tight, what's the point then?" Detective Whisper asked skeptically.

"Your partner is not that sharp, is he?" The comment made Whisper looked disappointed. "Despise the measure we're taking, Phantom Thief Gem will show up, no matter what. Whenever he sends his letter to the target, he will come."

"Right," Detective Yuray said. "What should we do?"

"Well, I have special assignment for you two, especially," Hamada said.

 _ **Time: 8:00 pm, Location: S.S Cruise ball room**_

Detective Yuray and Whisper were now at the ball room, the main room where President Sakura is going to present the diamond to everyone.

"My, my! There sure are a lot of guests here!" Whisper said as he looked around.

"Yes, there sure are a lot of foods, too..." Detective Yuray watered with saliva, preying at the buffet table.

"Focus, partner!" Detective Whisper said as he thought to himself. 'If I catch the Phantom Thief Gem and protect the diamond, I'm sure I'll be praised more than this foolish glutton.'

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The presentation began as the announcer spoke up. "Welcome aboard to S.S. Sakura! We're glad to have you all on board with us tonight. Now, presenting the man who made all of this possible, the man of visionary and adventures, President Sakura!"

Everyone applauded as a man with white mustache, gray hair, and very eye-catching pink suit walked up to the stage.

"Good evening, everyone and honorable guests!" President Sakura greeted excitedly. "I welcome you all to this wonderful party, but of course you are not here to just taste the lovely buffet."

Everyone laughed at his joke while Yuray stopped munching on the food for the moment when he mentioned that.

"I'm here to present you my greatest finding in my collection! I know some of you may have heard of my discovery when I was on my adventurous trip in Egypt. Without further ado, here it is!" The stage lady opened up the curtain, revealing the most beautiful pink diamond in a protective glass case.

Everyone gasped and looked at the display.

"Behold! The Pink Diamond of Nile!" The diamond sparkled so beautiful that the room light went dim and the only thing that was illuminating inside the darkened room was the diamond itself.

"Just beautiful..." Whisper amazed.

Suddenly, a very loud sound occurred, shaking the ship. The guests screamed and the entire room went completely dark.

"Hey, who turn out the light!?" Detective Whisper cried.

The guests screamed and panicked when suddenly the light returned.

"It looks like the power came back. What was that all about?" Detective Whisper said.

"Yes, but that isn't the only thing happened," Yuray said as she pointed at the stage.

"Sir, sir!" The stage lady was at the collapsed President's side. "Are you alright, sir?!"

The two detectives and Chief Officer Hamada went onto the stage.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Chief Officer Hamada asked.

Detective Yuray checked his pulse and realized it. "Sorry, but he has passed."

"What? No!" Chief Officer Hamada gasped. The guests were surprised, too and one scream occurred.

"Hey! The Pink Diamond of Nile is missing!" One of the ship staff pointed.

'A body. Diamond. A thief. And dozens of dozens of guests. On one cruise ship...This is going to be the toughest case to solve.' Detective Yuray thought.

* * *

Part 1: Freddy Kruger

"Ken….Ken!" Ken's eyes opened up to see that he was in his bedroom. Yuray floated at his side.

"Huh? Why am I in my bedroom?" He asked.

"What do you mean, Master Ken?" Yuray said. "I woke you up because you're late for school."

Ken was confused. He should be at at his grandma's place, Aichi Inn. Nonetheless, he got up, changed his clothes, and went to school as usual.

When he arrived at school, everything looked normal, but didn't feel completely normal like it should be.

"Something is not right," he mumbled as he sat down at his desk as usual.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher came in, looking very peppy than usual.

"Good morning, Sensai!" Everyone responded, looking very happy and with a wide smile.

"Why am I here? This is not right. Am I in a…. dream?" He thought to himself.

"Today's class, we're going to learn a special lesson." Their teacher said. "Today's lesson is… war."

The word shocked Ken and made him baffled. "Wait… what?"

"Yeah! War!" All his classmates cheered.

"That's right, class. Today, we will learn about war and how cruel and necessary a war is. In fact, let's have a demonstration." The teacher gave everyone a rifle gun and suddenly, all corners of the wall and windows disappeared and the outside were the middle of the battlefield.

"What the!?" Ken gasped.

"Now, go fight, kids! Fight for your country!" The teacher ordered as vicious, sharp teeth revealed in his mouth.

"War! War! War!" Everyone exclaimed as they went off.

"No guys! Don't!" Ken yelled, but it was too late.

Guns and explosions were heard everywhere. His classmates and friends were getting shot, one by one.

"Nnnnooooo!" Ken screamed. "Stop this! STOP IT!"

His homeroom teacher laughed. "Look around, Ken. Isn't it beautiful? Everyone is fighting so bravely there. Aren't they such a good soldier?"

"Soldiers? They're kids and my friends!" Ken argued. "And who the hell are you!? You're not my teacher!"

"No, I am not..." His teacher transformed, revealing his true form. The man who stood in front of Ken was a tall man in green and red stripe shirt with long sleeves, dirty and burned pants, shoes, and two gloves, but one glove had long, sharp razors. He also wore a green Fedora hat, but the most surprising part was his face. His face looked like a melted cheese on a slice of pizza as the inner layer of muscle revealed.

"Who...Who are you!?" Ken questioned as he backed away.

"You know who I am, kiddo? Have you watch any of my movies?" The man said. "But, a proper introduction is needed when meeting someone first time. My name is….Freddy Kruger!"

"Freddy Kruger!?" Ken repeated.

"Yes, and you will be dead meat." Freddy grinned evilly as he raised his clawed, gloved hand in the air.

Ken gasped as he quickly dodged away from Freddy's clawed arm and ran away as fast as possible.

Freddy chuckled. "They always ran."

Ken ran as fast and far as he can, not noticing that he was running down the hallway of pipes. He hid in a corner as he breathed heavily.

He peeked to check if he wasn't being followed.

"Boo!" Freddy appeared through the pipe. Ken dodged the swing again and ran, but stopped by a dead end.

"No!" He cried as he tried to find a way to get out.

"You can run, but you can never hide," Freddy teased as he approached closer and closer.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded.

Freddy stopped about some inches away from Ken. "You want to know? I guess it's fair to tell before I slather you."

Ken gave him a look, but listened carefully while staying at safe distance for now.

"You see. I am ruler of this dimension, the dream world or whatever you want to call it. I am the demon who hunts and kills innocent people...well, more or less innocent. I collect their souls and they make more powerful as I collect them. That's why I had Dremona helping me before."

"Dremona? Why do you know her?" He asked.

"Her power makes the human in the real world have nightmares and I kill those human in their nightmares. However, ever since you befriend with her, she stops making human having nightmares!" He explained.

"So, you lost your power source and you want a revenge on me for that," Ken summarized.

"Something like that. I had my little spy watching over you and told me that you have quite a powerful nightmare," Freddy said.

"Wh...What does that have to do with me?" Ken asked nervously.

"I know your fear, Ken. Your fear of the war, fear of death, especially your father and his futile end," Freddy stated. "You are scared, Ken! You're scared of losing your loved one or anyone who cares to go to war and die in war! It is the reason why you are who you are now! Anti-social, pathetic boy who wants to left alone and cry for his daddy!"

Ken was surprised and looked saddened when suddenly, the surrounding areas changed again. Now they were back to the place where Ken's dad was.

He saw his father going into the village and fight the enemy with his fellow soldiers.

"Look around, Ken! This is the last time you will see your father, but look on the bright side..." Freddy whispered into his ear. "After I finish you, you can be reunited with your daddy-oh. Then, you can be happy again… if you allow me to."

Ken looked at him. "No! I won't forfeit for my life even if it means to see my dad again!"

"Then, you are a loser!" Freddy slapped him hard, making him fall to the ground.

"Now die!" Freddy launched his killing blow on Ken, but then a light shined over them, blinding Freddy and Ken.

"Ken, wake up! Ken!" A familiar female voice yelled.

"Mika…?" Ken said as the light absorbed him and then he disappeared with it.

"Damn it!" Freddy cried.

Ken slowly opened his eyes with someone saying his name. His vision was fuzzy first, but soon turned to normal and saw Mika, Yuray, and Lasagnyan.

"Am I back?" Ken said as he woke up.

"Hey, you're alright?" Mika asked. "Yuray came to me to tell that you've been crying and screaming in your sleep."

"I was so worry about you, Master Ken!" Yuray stated.

"So did I, Y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"There's an explanation," he said.

Part 2: Dream Team

Ken, Mika, and the two Yokai were in the guest room. Ken explained to them what happened in his dream or rather nightmare. It was 2:55 in the morning.

"Wow!" Lasagnyan surprised. "Your nightmare sounds like mightier and crazier than a dog going coo-coo on a hot, sunny day without water for 3 days."

"Right," Ken nodded, though didn't quite understand what Lasagnyan meant by.

"I've never heard of Freddy Kruger before," Mika said. "Is he a Yokai?"

"Hmm… According to the Yokai Pad, I don't have any information about him and it has the latest update installed, too. None!" Yuray exclaimed.

"In other words, we don't have any clues to his weakness or anything," Ken stated.

"But, why is he after you, partner?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Who knows, but unlike anything I face, this one is actually the most dangerous...thing I've ever face," Ken explained. "If I go to sleep again, that would be his chance to kill me and get my soul."

"Well, I won't let you go to sleep, Ken!" Mika declared. "You're too precious to be killed in your sleep and I will make extra coffees to make you stay awake!"

"Thank you, but I think that's just futile," Ken argued. "Staying awake when I need sleep would just make things worse."

"Then, how would you protect yourself? Are you going to fight him then?" She said.

"How can I?" He replied. "I mean… It's just…. I don't know how."

Ken looked down, looking very hopeless. Everyone else felt worry for him, but they still wanted to help.

"Hey Ken..." Mike spoke. "There is no need to be afraid. We're here for you and we will fight together to beat Freddy Kruger."

Suddenly, something knocked at the door, which spook them.

"Someone knocked the door!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Is it Freddy Krugar, Y'all?" Lasagnyan got her lasso ready.

"Or maybe Grandma?" Mika got a random baseball bat ready, too.

"I doubt it is. It is almost 3 in the morning," Ken stated. "Open the door, but slowly, Yuray."

Yuray floated to the door and slid it a little to open it. She opened the door wider and wider until they saw nobody there, except for a small letter on the floor.

"Nobody's here except for this piece of paper," Yuray said as she gave it to Ken.

"It has something written on it," he said as he unfolded it.

"What does it say?" Mika asked curiously.

"Well, it doesn't say who it is from, but it says stuff about Freddy Kruger!" Ken revealed.

"Holy cow!" Lasagnyan gasped.

"Oh my! Please read it, Master Ken," Yuray said.

"It says here…."

 _Hey guys! This is your awesome and omnipotent narrator here and I just want you all for the whole backstory part to imagine the scene because well….the author won't write every little detail, OK? Good? Then, let's continue…_

"Freddy Kruger was originally man who lived in the small community of southern American state. He was a simple, quiet man working as a janitor at the town's small school. However, he had a secret, something that he doesn't want anyone to know," Ken read.

"Oh my..." Yuray mumbled.

"As times went by, a report of missing children increased. All the cases point that the last time the children were seen was at the school at 3 pm, the time it was over. The police searched the children in the school and around the school, but couldn't find anything. When hope is all lost, something of a miracle or rather coincidence happened. A young boy, one of the children who goes to the school, saw Freddy carrying a huge plastic bag as he dragged it along into the janitor's room, but he didn't lock it. Out of curiosity, the boy went inside and when he did, he found something unusual… secret stairway that went down."

"Uuuuuuhh..." Mika felt intrigued.

"He went downstairs slowly and quietly, and witness something he shouldn't. He got out of the place as fast as he did. He told everything he saw to his parents, and his parents told it to the police. Soon, the police arrested Freddy for the reason why many children of the school went missing, but after he was arrested and put into jail, he escaped. However, the parents found out soon and went after him. Freddy ran into an abandoned boiler factory. Instead of capturing him, they did something else that would ultimately create Freddy into the demon he is today. They set the factory on fire, trapping him until the whole thing burned down and before the police arrived. From that day forward, he became Freddy Krueger, Evil Yokai of the Horror Tribe."

"So, that explains everything..." Mika said. "He was a child killer, killing them and now he is killing them in their sleep."

Yuray was searching something on her Yokai Pad. "Ah! Here it is! I found the information about the Horror Tribe!"

"Really? Then, spill the bean, Yuray ol' pal!" Lasagnyan demanded.

"Horror Tribe is an extinct Yokai Tribe. Most Yokai who are part of this tribe tends to love to scare humans. During the last Great Yokai War, most of the Horror Tribe Yokai were dead, leading them into extinction due to the low number of them existing. King Emma declared the tribe to be non-existent as for the rest of the tribes united and created today's more peaceful, modern Yokai World," she explained.

"But, not all of them became extinct," Mika stated.

"Yeah, but now we know something about Freddy Krueger and I think I have a plan to defeat him," Ken said.

 _\- Yo-Kai Watch -_

Ken was walking in the hallway of boiler pipes. He looked around carefully and stood still in the middle.

"I know you're here, Freddy! Show yourself!" Ken yelled.

Suddenly, the floor in front of him melted and formed into Freddy Krueger until he revealed himself.

"Hello, Ken! I miss you, but I am surprised that you actually came back," Freddy said. "That's a first!"

"Yeah, but I am not alone," Ken stated.

Suddenly, a lasso appeared and tied Freddy up.

"Hee-haw! I caught him!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

"Caught what?" Freddy teased as he turned himself so skinny that the lasso loosened. He got his bladed glove out, but Lasagnyan dodged as he slashed a boiler pipe into five pieces.

"Ho, you bought a friend with you?" He asked and the laughed. "Fine! More kills for me."

"Hiya!" Out of nowhere, Mika attacked Freddy with a frying pan. She also wore a short sleeve shirt, ripped jean pants, and random stuff on her, like baseball bat, folks, hammer, and others. She also wore a red bandanna over her forehead.

"And a family member, too! How touching..." Freddy commented, but looked a bit agitated.

"Let's dance," Mika stated as she screamed and went charging toward Freddy, like a crazy person.

Freddy merely stepped away to his right, causing Mika to miss and tripped on herself.

Freddy just sighed of how predictable it was.

"You got to do better than that, sweetheart!" Freddy laughed.

"Oh yeah! Maybe this would do!" Ken responded as he had his Yo-Kai Watch ready. "Come out, my friend, InuKamen! Yokai Medal, set on!"

His Watch Model Zero did the intro of the Brave Yokai Tribe song until summoned the Yokai.

"InuKamen!" InuKamen appeared.

"Your outmatch, Freddy!" Ken pointed.

Freddy just laughed. "Ha! Foolish boy! I have a special trick up in my sleeve for this special occasion!"

He took out a medal that showed familiar Yokai.

"No way!" Ken gasped.

He flipped the medal, which turned into the very Yokai.

"InuKamen Future!" InuKamen Future appeared, standing in front of the heroes.

"So, we meet again, my pathetic past self!" InuKamen Future said. "But, this time, for the last time!"

"I won't let you get your own way!" InuKamen replied as they began fighting.

"Now that they're busy, let's get on with our business, Ken," Freddy stated.

"I'm not done yet!" Mika screamed as she jumped over the man onto his back.

"Mika!" Ken yelled.

She began hitting him with the frying pan on the head.

"Doh! Ouch! Oh! Ouch!" Freddy's head continued to be pummeled by Mika's frying pan.

"Kick this! And that! And some of this!" She cried.

"She's good," Lasagnyan commented.

"Get off of me!" Freddy roared as it created an echo that blasted everything away from him.

"Aaaaah!" Mika, Ken, Yuray, and everyone else got blown away and hit on their back.

Freddy walked over to Ken, who was awake while everyone else was dazed or unconscious.

"Now, let's end this, boy, but first a little trip to memory lane!" Freddy snapped his finger, transforming the surrounding area into a warzone.

Ken looked around, seeing his father in action. His fellow soldier got shot and died at the spot.

"Move forward, guys! We're almost there!" Ken's dad yelled.

Suddenly, a missile bomb landed right in front of him, exploding him.

"Nnnnooooo!" Ken yelled.

The scene changed again, but this time to a place familiar to Ken. It was his father's funeral and saw his mother crying at his coffin.

"Mom?" He asked, but then the scene changed again and this time he saw himself when he was young, alone while all the other kids were playing and two teachers were talking behind his back.

"Doesn't he want to play outside?" asked the teacher.

"He...lost his father in the war," answered the other teacher. "Poor kid."

The scene changed again and this time still showing his past self when he was pushed by other three kids while walking to home.

"Loner! Wierdo! Loser!" They yelled a name at him.

However, he didn't care and showed no resentment or any emotion at all. He just got back up and walked home.

"Sad, isn't it?" Freddy's voice spoke, but he was no where in present physically. "Your life is so meaningless now. That is what you thought, wasn't it? Your life became dull, nobody there to support you. Your mommy is too busy in her job to take care of you, so you take care of yourself. No emotion, no compassion, no ambition! Nothing! Why don't you just begone from this world?"

Ken looked down on himself, thinking deeply in his mind.

"Yeah, my life was upside down that time...totally a crap," he responded. "But, you're wrong! My life was anything, but nothing! I now have friends, with Yuray, Lasagnyan, Keita, Fumika, and others! My mom hangs out with me on Sunday whenever possible! And, I have a relative, my cousin who is a bit annoying, but very caring for others and me! My life isn't nothing, Freddy unlike your former life when you were a child killer who had strange obsession over them and more alone than anyone in the world, more than me!"

Suddenly, the surrounding areas cracked and light shined through until everything turned blank.

"No!" Freddy yelled as he showed himself in front of him. "I am more powerful than you! I rules over dreams! You live in much worse life than me! You rather want to die!"

"Not today or ever until I become wrinkly and old, unlike you who had a shorter lifespan..." Ken insulted him.

"You're more pathetic! You rather want to be alone from everyone else and separate them from you!" He yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I did," Ken agreed. "But, I also accepted them and I don't mind at all, even if it gets annoying sometimes. At least I have someone who loves me and cares for me. Compared to you, you lived and even now still live in a much shittier life than mine!"

Freddy burst in anger as he raised his bladed glove over him. He slashed his head off.

Freddy huffed and puffed. "Finally! The last soul I need to get out of this hell! I can finally be FREE!"

"Sorry, pal..." He checked at Ken's head. "But, you got the wrong person."

Suddenly, the head poofed and turned out to be Racoopy.

"What?" Freddy gasped.

"Surprise, Surprise." He turned around and then got punch in the face, causing them to return to the normal boilers room. Then, he tripped himself on a wire that was prepared by Mika and Yuray.

Freddy stepped toed and then fell into a boiler with a door. Quickly, they shut the door and locked it.

"Nooooo!" Freddy yelled. "Let me out!"

"The nightmare is over..." Ken said as a strange white light appeared them, acting like a portal to reality. They walked into the portal and left the dream world.

Ken slowly opened his eyes and saw the clock. The time was now 7:10 am. It was morning after a long, long night.

"I'm really back..." Ken said.

"Hey Ken!" Mika screamed as she opened the door.

"What the heck!?" Ken gasped.

"It's time for breakfast!" She exclaimed.

"OK, OK!" He responded. "Just let me change first!"

After a nice breakfast, the time had come for Ken to leave the village and return to home.

"Thank you for enjoying your stay at Aichi Inn, Ken," said his grandma. "I hope you will come visit us again and stay little longer."

"Hey Ken..." Aunt Yuna handled him a box wrapped in beautiful wrapper. "This is a gift to you and your mother. Please say hi to her for me."

"Um, thank you, Aunt Yuna," he said as he accepted it.

"We look forward to your next visit," Mr. Tanaka stated.

"See ya around, kiddo," Unclo Kuro winked.

"Hey Ken..." Mika said. "See you soon!"

He nodded and then at the last minute, he got on his train. It began to move, heading back to Sakura New Town.

"You know, Y'all. I'm gonna miss this town..." Lasagnyan said.

"Yes, indeed, but we can always come back again," Yuray remarked.

"Yeah, I would like to do that soon," Ken admitted as he looked out the window and grinned.

Yuray looked at him and felt a bit different. "Um, Master Ken?"

"Hmm?" He looked at Yuray.

She nodded. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Hey, look Y'all!" They looked out the window and saw the Yokai they met; Smogmella, Racoopy, and Numerask saying their goobye as the train went by.

Ken waved back at them, but of course this won't be the last time he will seen them as he could always summon them with his watch. However, something else watched over them. A wolf with the strange marking watched the train until it entered a tunnel.

\- Yo-Kai Watch -

"So what is your reason for what you did, Nekomusume?" Shadowed figures loomed over Nekomusume who was standing in the middle.

The figures' eyes glowed in the darkness. Some had a red eye, yellow, and pink color.

"I did it so that Freddy Krueger wouldn't get Ken's soul. If he did, then our plan will be ruin," she defended.

"Hmmmm..." The red-eyed figure stated. "Very well. I accept your defense and let you go, but you've been quite lazy in your works."

"Sir, I've been efficient in my works," she argued.

"Silence you dirty cat!" A yellow-eyed figure yelled as it came out of the shadows.

It revealed itself to be a mummy with hedjet. The color was gold with dark blue stripes.

"We're not getting enough Dark Energy! You're not forcing that boy into using the Watch S more often!" He scolded.

"Shut up, Shietah!" A pink-eyed figure said. It revealed itself to be a female with grayish blue reptilian skin and reptilian eyes. Her hairs were bunch of snakes.

"Do you want me to end your existence, you snake-head witch!" Sheitah's cloth loosened as several cloth floated or moved like tentacles.

"I can always turn you into stone just by looking at you!" She hissed as her snake hairs hissed, too.

"Silence!" They both startled and looked at the red-eye figure. The one who spoke was an ordinary man in dark, red cape and clothes. His neck collar was big enough to cover his head from the backside. His outfit was rather very old Victorian style.

"Cooperation and understanding are necessary keys for us to stay together strong, my friends," he said. "Without it, we would be gone like the rest of our fallen brothers and sisters during the past great war."

Sheitah and Medusa calmed down, and looked a bit seldom after the man mentioned the war.

"Nekomusume," the man said.

"Yes, my lord, Count Dracula," she responded.

"I will allow you to continue your mission, but you will need supervision from now on," he stated. "Wolfman Jr will accompanying you from now on."

Nekomusume looked a bit resentment to the idea, but complied. "Thank you, my lord, for allowing me to continue in my task. I will not fail you."

She left the mysterious chamber as the three discussed things over.

"I don't trust her," Sheitah said.

"My hair rattles whenever I see her. I still don't get why she even join us," Medusa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Because she has no where else to go," Count Dracula said. "She is useful….for now. Until we gathered enough Dark Energy, then…."

Suddenly, the floor opened up and strange canister rose up. Something was inside it, which was some kind of strange black material.

"Soon, we will revive our master and the Horror Tribe will once again reign over both the Yokai World and the human world!" Count Dracula exclaimed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am back and I finally can actually talk about the new tribe, the Horror Tribe!  
**

 **This new Yokai Tribe is something I've been planning for a year now and I can finally reveal to you all in this chapter! Horror Tribe, like what Yuray said, is an extinct Yokai Tribe, but it seems that won't be the case because Count Dracula, Medusa, and Sheitah the Mummy are going to revive the tribe by resurrecting their master! Who could this be and what other mysteries to be yet solved?**

 **From here and out, Horror Tribe Yokai will appear more and I already have few in-plan to appear, but I am opening up for OC submission for Horror Tribe Yokai. Here is the format:**

 **1\. Name (Required)**

 **2 Tribe (Horror Only! Well, duh, it is for the Horror Tribe)**

 **3\. Gender: Male or Female (if you would like transgender, then please let me know by PM only)**

 **4\. Appearance: Required; Make it as creative as possible. It can be based on something. Just be creative ;)**

 **5\. Background: Required; Make its original as bare born as possible. In other words, very original, but also not too cliche. I've noticed few OC submissions before that the backstory, though interesting, is also becoming a bit cliche, like this Yokai was born because he was originally a human but died. Just an example. It is fine if one new OC submission says that for this, but if multiple says a similar thing, then that would be no fun.**

 **6\. Alliance: Required; this is something new. What I mean for this is are they one of the two; "Good" or "Evil". If you want Neutral, then sorry, but you can't choose that. If there is a reason why you want it to be Neutral for Alliance, then please talk to me privately in PM.**

 **Thank you very much and I hope to see you soon. Have a wonderful day :)**

 **PS: I forgot to mention that Freddy Krueger in my Yo-Kai Watch story is officially a Yokai. I know it is weird, but it makes sense and fit with the theme in the lore world of Yokai. What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Part 1: Panda Or Noko?

It was a cold December, but nice enough for kids to go out and play outside. Christmas had passed, but the New Year was just around the corner. The kids of Sakura New Town were discussing about the popular trend of this year.

"Pandas are so cute!" Fumika said as she looked adorably at people in panda costumes in a magazine. She was with her two friends.

"I know right!" One of her friends agreed.

Meanwhile, Ken was hanging with Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi, whom were at the same park where the girls are, too.

"The girls sure love to talk about panda over there," Ken noticed.

"Yeah, but we guys know that noko is the most popular trend this year," Kuma boasted, catching the girls' ears.

"What do you mean, Kuma?" Keita asked.

"What? You don't know, dude!" Kanchi gasped. "Noko or Tsuchinoko is the most popular trend this year! Everyone knows that."

"Not me either," Ken admitted.

"Hey!" The boys turned around. Fumika and her friends were in front of them.

"What do you mean noko is the most popular trend? Panda is more popular than noko!" Fumika argued as she showed them a page in the magazine. "See this? Panda Musical was the number 1 hit musical show of this year!"

"That may be true, but Noko Opera had over 100,000 audiences seeing it over the past year. That's doubled than the number of view for Panda Musical!" Kanchi counterargued.

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Keita exclaimed.

Fumika then looked at Ken and Keita. "Hey, Ken and Keita-kun, what do you both think? Do you choose Panda or Noko?"

"Ummm…Well…" Keita was confused and couldn't choose one over the other.

While the kids argued, the Yokai watched over them.

"What are they yabbling about?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Nya, no clue," Jibanyan said.

"They're having a conversation about which is most popular; Panda or Noko," Whisper explained.

"Yes. It's a very hot topic that a lot of human has been talking about lately," Yuray added. "It is quite hard to choose which is better."

"Sounds foolish, if you ask me, Y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"Nya! I am fine with either," Jibanyan stated.

"Oh, no, no, no! My friends, Jibanyan and Lasagnyan!" Whisper stopped. "You can't just say either is fine or both. It is not that simple. There are both black and white side to everything. Human people has to choose one over the other."

"I say both is fine to me," Keita said, making Whisper back-flipped himself.

"To be quite frank, I don't care either," Ken thought aloud.

The girls and the boys looked at Keita and Ken with disappointment.

"So, that's how it is," Fumika said.

"Huh?" Keita looked confused.

"You guys can't choose," Fumika continued.

"You guys stink. It is so simple," Kuma added.

"How shameful," Kanchi said.

"What?" Keita gasped.

Later, Ken and Keita were walking with their Yokai pals.

"Man, this stink. I can't just choose one over the other," Keita moaned. "What's so bad about choosing both, anyway?"

"It is sad that your friends want you to choose which one is best trendy, and then feel left out," Yuray admitted.

"I just don't get why Panda and Noko is so popular anyway," Ken remarked.

"Me too." A voice spoke up. The gang stopped and then looked around.

"Down here," said a kind voice. They looked down to whatever it spoke and noticed a visible Yokai.

"Holy cow! Where did you come from, little critter?" Lasagnyan asked.

"It's….It's! It's Pandanoko!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Pandanoko?" Both Ken and Keita asked.

 **Pandanoko-Tribe: Slippery, Attribute: Ice**

"Nyeah!" Jibanyan nodded. "This is Pandanoko! She's the most rarest kind of the noko, except she is also like a panda and has power to bring good fortune!"

"Ah, yes! Yes! I've heard…I mean know such Yokai!" Whisper said as he looked over his Yo-Kai Pad.

"Yes! I've read about it before! When Pandanoko inspirits a human, they make a decision that brings them to good luck and fortune," Yuray explained. "Pardon me, Miss Pandanoko, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I…I'm lost," she said sadly.

"Lost? Did you lose your way to home?" Keita asked.

"Not like that," she said. "I'm lost in thought."

"What do you mean?" Ken questioned.

"Well, I don't know if I'm a panda or noko. I've heard what you said and I agree with you, but what I don't understand is how come I am not popular," Pandanoko said.

"Huh? That's strange. You're Pandanoko, so aren't you like more popular than just panda and noko?" Keita said confusingly.

"Yes, but it is just a normal, regular panda and noko that are popular, but Pandanoko is not, unfortunately. Even though I am a combination of the two most popular trends. I just don't understand why I'm not part of it," she cried.

"Poor thing," Yuray cried, too. "Master Ken, we must help her. Help her in finding her true self!"

"I say we should," Keita agreed.

"Good idea, Keita-kun," Whisper nodded.

"We'll help, too, Y'all," Lasagnyan declared.

"Nya!" Jibanyan nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"Alright," Ken agreed.

Ken's group, along with Pandanoko, went to see the panda club first.

"Let's check the Panda Fan Club first," Whisper said.

"Oh boy! I feel excited!" Pandanoko looked cheerful.

They went inside and were surprised what they saw. A bunch of people were wearing panda costumes, dancing around and singing like a musical. However, the most surprising part of all is the club leader looked almost like a panda!

"Welcome, new friends! To our Panda Fan Club!" The club leader greeted very cheerfully. "I'm the head of the club! Come, come, join us!"

"Join us!" The club members dragged Ken, Pandanoko, and Keita to the stage.

"Panda, let's be lazy like a panda! Panda, panda! So much fun!" They sang and danced while in a panda costume.

"Bravo! Bravo! You guys are really good!" The head praised Ken, Keita, and Pandanoko. "I feel like you guys will really fit well in our club!"

Everyone else applauded for them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Keita and Pandanoko said proudly.

"Um, thanks…" Ken felt a bit bashful.

They left the club as Pandanoko felt very joyful.

"That was so much fun! I felt like I really belong in the Panda Fan Club," Pandanoko said.

"Maybe you are really a Panda then," Yuray pointed out.

"Yeah, but before we jump into conclusion, we should check the Noko Noko Club next, Y'all," Lasagnyan stated.

"Good idea!" Whisper agreed as they headed to the next club.

"Geez, nyah. What a busy day," Jibanyan mumbled.

They arrived at the Noko Noko Club's meeting. Here, the club members were wearing noko costume, just like the members in the Panda Fan Club. The leader of the club was a muscular man with a face that looked a bit like a noko.

"Hello, new members! Welcome to our Noko Noko Club and you three came at the right time," he exclaimed.

Just like the Panda Fan Club, they forced Ken, Keita, and Pandanoko in their costume and joined into their rehearsal of the Noko Musical.

"No-ko, no-ko, no-kooooooooo!" They sang and sang until the end of the rehearsal.

"Wow! You guys are great!" The leader of the Noko Club applauded them. "I have a feeling that you three fit well in our group! Congratulations!"

Everyone applauded them.

"Boy, that was fun, too!" Keita cheered. "I feel like I might pick noko over panda!"

"I really like it so much, too!" Pandanoko said excitedly.

"The club wasn't bad, either, but though…Now, it is kind of hard to choose," Ken admitted.

"Nyat do you mean, Ken?" Jibanyan asked.

"Well, both clubs are pretty…energetic to say, but also quite fun. In my eyes, they are pretty equal, which I think choosing one of them is much harder now after experiencing both," Ken said.

Pandanoko thought about it, and then realized it. "Oh! You are right…I had so much fun in both club, I'm not quite sure if I am really either panda or noko…. Oh, what to do now…"

"After all that effort, we are now back at square one," Yuray said sadly.

"Nya…Nya…NyaKB!" Jibanyan screamed.

"Y'all, Tomata Bum! What are you yelling like a donkey for?!" Lasagnyan scolded him.

"No! I mean! NyaKB! Over there!" Jibanyan pointed, making them look.

"Hey, you're right! It's the NyaKB48," Ken noticed.

"They must be on doing their rehearsal before the concert!" Jibanyan stated excitedly.

Suddenly, two of their members noticed Ken and the others.

"Oh, look at that cutie!" One of the members pointed.

Jibanyan gasped. "What!? I'm cutie? Oh boy, nya!"

The two NyaKB48 huddled over Pandanoko.

"You're so cute!" They both adored it as Jibanyan got disapproved.

"Me? I'm cute?" Pandanoko asked as she blushed.

"Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen?" said the NyaKB48 member.

"I know right! I know that panda and noko are very popular nowadays, but Pandanoko? That's so super cute!" The other member said.

"Really? You think I'm as good as panda and noko?" Pandanoko thought aloud.

"Even better!" One of them responded. "Hey, do you want to do collaboration with us?"

"Yes! I would be happy to!" Pandanoko replied without any hesitation, which made Jibanyan even more surprised, depressed, and bit jealous.

Later that night, a huge concert was held. It was NyaKB48's concert, with their first ever collaboration. Ken, Keita, and their friends watch the concert as Pandanoko danced along with NyaKB48, singing their new song.

 _Unya, unya! Unya, unya! Uuu-nya-nya-nya!_

 _Unya-nya, Unya-nya, Unya, unya, yoooo!_

 _We're idols and everyone loves us!_

 _But, when we see scandal, we say 'No, thank you!'_

 _But now, we cannot escape_

 _Ears and eye on wall everywhere_

 _When things go on the Internet_

 _Not everything looks so black or white._

 _Pandanoko-san, you understand right?_

 _Nya!_

 _Unya, unya! Unya, unya! Uuu-nya-nya-nya!_

 _Unya-nya, Unya-nya, Unya, unya, yoooo!_

 _Unya, unya! Unya, unya! Uuu-nya-nya-nya!_

 _Unya-nya, Unya-nya, Unya, unya, yoooo!_

 _Our life isn't always so pure_

 _We can be lazy or just play naughty_

 _Pandanoko-san, you understand right!_

 _Yeah!_

Everyone cheered. After the concert, everyone was discussing about how cool and cute Pandanoko is, and already becoming a very hot topic as number 1 trend in Japan.

"Pandanoko was so cute!" Fumika adored.

"I agree!" Kanchi stated. "This year is DEFINITELY Pandanoko!"

"It seems like Miss Pandanoko will be very popular this year and next year, according to the trend chart now," Yuray said as she showed the data on her Yo-Kai Pad.

"Hey, guys!" They looked down to see Pandanoko.

"Hey, Pandanoko," Keita greeted. "That was an awesome concert! It looks like you're famous!"

"Yes! It is so awesome now! I've never been so proud myself and everyone loves me for who I am!" Pandanoko said proudly and happily.

"That's good to hear, Pandanoko," Ken said.

"This is a gift to both of you!" Pandanoko's body shined as two medals appeared.

"Congratulations, Master Ken and Mr. Keita! You both got Pandanoko's Yokai Medal!" Yuray stated.

"Hey, Pandanoko!" One of the NyaKB48 members called out. "We're leaving for our next location!"

"Coming!" Pandanoko said. "Well, thank you so much, guys! I'm off to show everyone how cool and popular I am, me, Pandanoko!"

"Hey, wait for me, nya!" Everyone looked and gasped. Jibanyan came over, with red makeup over his face and fake cat arms.

"Look at me! I'm becoming popular slowly, but surely as big as Pandanoko! You can call me…Red Panda Cat!" Jibanyan boasted as he danced to the new song.

Pandanoko hissed. "Sorry, pal, but the life of celebrity isn't that easy as you think it is. There's no way you can sell out well, like that. Unlike me, of course."

"Nya?!" Jibanyan got disapproved as Pandanoko quickly joined his new comrades, the NyaKB48.

Everyone was surprised to Pandanoko's reaction to Jibanyan.

"Oh my! It seems that being famous really do change a person," Yuray said.

"She became a rotten apple as quick as a grasshopper's migration eating the crops, Y'all," Lasagnyan remarked.

"Well, at least she is happier at a better place…I guess," Ken added.

Part 2: Yo-Zombified

Later, Ken and the others went to sleep. They slept peacefully, but Yuray wasn't quite sleeping peacefully.

"Kyyyaaaaaahh! Get away from me!" She screamed in her dream.

The next morning, Yuray woke up with the most drowsiest expression. Her eyes had a pocket underneath them, very droopy looking, and her wisp on her head wasn't properly combed.

"Oh, you're OK, Yuray?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Miss Lasagnyan! Nothing wrong about me," she said as she spilled the coffee, missing her mug when she was really trying pour it in.

"Hey! You're spilling the coffee!" Ken exclaimed.

She looked and gasped to the mess.

"Oh my! My apology, Master! I will get it clean now!" She stated as she got a mop.

"I think we should lay off from watching horror movies for awhile," Ken whispered to Lasagnyan.

"Yeah, partner. I think that's for the best," Lasagnyan whispered.

"Well, I'm going to school now," Ken said. "And Yuray."

"Um, yes, Master Ken!" She responded hesitantly.

"You take a break at home here. You need a rest," he suggested as he left.

Yuray looked a bit disappointed. "Ooooh, I feel like I'm being unreliable."

"You're not, friend. You just need a sleep like a sheep," Lasagnyan remarked.

"Well, I guess I should then….since that is Master Ken's order…." As Yuray was going to laid down to rest, she noticed Ken's lunchbox was left on the table. He had forgotten it.

"Oh no! It's Master Ken's lunchbox! I got to give it to him!" Yuray exclaimed as she grabbed the lunchbox and flew out of the house.

"Hey, Y'all! I thought you're going to rest today!" Lasagnyan yelled.

Meanwhile, Ken arrived at his classroom, just about few minutes before the class started. Few minutes later, the school bell rang and their homeroom teacher came in, but something was a bit different.

"Good morning, Sensai!" Everyone greeted, but soon noticed something about their teacher a different.

Their teacher's skin was green and his face looked skinny and bony as if he didn't eat anything for days.

"Sensai, are you alright?" Fumika asked.

Everyone looked worry at the teacher.

"Hey, what's wrong with our teacher today?" Keita whispered to Ken.

"I don't know, but something is not right," Ken stated.

"Maybe he has a stomachache?" Whisper appeared.

"He sure looks green. Maybe he got a green fever?" Jibanyan questioned.

"Mmmm..." Their teacher mumbled something. "mmmmm...Must…..Grab…..HEAAAAADDDD!"

Their homeroom teacher jumped off as everyone gasped in response. He grabbed on the first student in front row of the seats, grabbing the student's head.

"Aaaaah! Help!" The grabbed student screamed.

Everyone got spooked, backing away from the commotion when suddenly, the struggle between the student and the teacher stopped. Then, they noticed that the student was also green like their teacher.

"Must….Grab….!" The student groaned, just like the teacher.

"What the nya!?" Jibanyan gasped.

"Just like our teacher, our classmate turned green!" Ken exclaimed.

"Just what's happening here?!" Keita questioned.

Everyone ran out of the classroom, panicking and escaping with their life. The only ones left were Keita, Ken, Whisper, and Jibanyan.

"This got to be a work of Yokai!" Keita claimed.

"I never heard such awfully ridiculous thing!" Whisper yelled.

Ken and Keita used their watch to scan the area until they saw a shadowy figure. The figure revealed to be a dark green, humanoid Yokai. It stood tall as Manjimutt at the hind legs. It had red marks in places over its body, and a brown, glowing head wisp.

"There it is!" Keita pointed.

"Who is that Yokai?" Ken questioned aloud.

"Master Ken! You forgot your lunch..." Yuray just arrived at the scene. She looked at the zombified group of classmates and teacher.

"Zo…..Zo….ZOMBIE!" She screamed. "KYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

She screamed and floated, panicking so quickly that she accidentally hit Whisper.

"Doh!" Whisper got hit and dropped his Yokai Pad.

"No, my baby!" Whisper cried as he picked up his Pad, but then gave an opportunity for the "zombies" to attack on him.

"Waaaaaahh!" Whisper screamed.

"Oh no, nya! They got Whisper!" Jibanyan cried.

"Must...grab...head!" Whisper groaned as he also turned green.

"This is not good! We got get out of here!" Ken decided.

"Good idea!" Keita agreed as they ran off while Ken dragged scared Yuray by her tail.

Ken and Keita hid inside a storage garage just outside the school building.

"Oh, I can't believe it! The movie is real! We're doomed!" Yuray exaggerated.

"Calm down, Yuray! They are not zombies...At least, I don't think they're the same kind from the movie," Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Keita asked.

"Never mind about it," Ken replied. "Yuray, did you bring your Yo-Kai Pad with you?"

"Why, yes. I always carry it with me…." Yuray checked, but she didnt have her Yo-Kai Pad with her.

"Oh no! I put it back at home!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Say what!?" They gasped.

"What are we going to do then?" Jibanyan asked.

"The best thing to do is to go back to my house, retrieve the Yo-kai Pad, and get information on the Yokai we saw," Ken said. "The only thing we had to be careful is not let it or the zombified classmates of our grab our head."

"Alright!" Ken nodded.

"Let's do this, nya!" Jibanyan said determinedly.

"Zombies..." Yuray mumbled in fear.

Ken slowly opened the door, and checked the surrounding. They got out slowly and quietly.

"Hold it," Ken stopped as they just did.

"What's wrong, Ken?" Keita asked.

"Look." They peaked from the side of the wall, seeing all of the school's students and teachers were now zombies.

"They're all nya-zombie!" Jibanyan said.

"We're doomed! Doomed!" Yuray cried.

"No, we're not!" Ken assured. "And, I have an idea."

Little bit later, Zombie Kuma noticed Ken, Keita, Jibanyan, and Yuray, but didn't attack them.

"Must, grab, head..." Ken groaned. They painted themselves with green paint to disguise as a zombie.

Yuray on the other hand was very afraid but followed along the boys.

"This is great! They all think we're them," Keita whispered.

"Let's keep it like this until we reach the gate and then straight to my home," Ken whispered.

"So far, so good, nya," Jibanyan stated.

"Uuuuuuh…." Yuray shook in fear as they passed through the large group of zombies.

However, luck wasn't on their side. The clouds became darker and then a raindrop began pouring.

The green paint on them was starting to wash away.

"Oh no! The paint! It's being washed away by the rain!" Keita exclaimed.

"Must! Grab! Head!" The zombie group recognized them.

"Kyaaaah! Run!" Yuray screamed as she scattered away.

"Quick! Like Yuray!" Ken exclaimed as they ran off again.

"We're almost there!" They ran to the main gate.

Then, Jibanyan tripped himself. "Nya!"

"Jibanyan!" Keita turned around, but the zombies got him.

"Jibanyan!" He screamed.

"Must...Grab...Head….!" Zombie Jibanyan groaned.

"Come on, Keita! We got to get out of here!" Ken pulled Keita away from the scene.

"Nnnnnnoooooooo!" Keita screamed.

They ran as far away from the school, but took a short break at a park.

"Is everyone OK?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I think so…." Keita panted.

"Mr. Jibanyan was caught! Now there are just three of us! This is just like the movie last night! We're doomed!" Yuray exaggerated.

"Calm down!" Ken snapped her out. "This is no time to panic!"

"I...I'm sorry, Master Ken. I'm really am, but I am very scared," she said honestly.

"Hey guys." Ken and Yuray then looked at Keita, who looked very odd.

"I don't feel so good..." His face turned green as the zombified Whisper had just grab his head.

"Oh no!" Both Ken and Yuray gasped.

"Keita turned into a zombie!" Yuray screamed.

Ken and Yuray escaped again as the group of zombies chased after them.

They managed to got Ken's house. He locked the door behind them.

"Yes! We made it, Master Ken!" Yuray cheered. "We managed to out-chase those zombies!"

"Good, but we still need your Yo-Kai Pad to find out that zombie Yokai's weakness!" Ken stated.

"Good idea!" Yuray agreed.

"Hey, Y'all. What are you two here so early?" Lasagnyan asked as her face was hidden under her cowgirl hat.

"Oh, Miss Lasagnyan! It's horrible out there! A strange green Yokai turned everyone at Master Ken's school into zombies and they chased us around the town!"

"Why, holy cow! That's just crazy…." Lasagnyan's face revealed, showing off the green. "But, I want to grab your head!"

"Oh, come on! Here, too!" Ken complained.

"Oh my! It seems that the zombie infection is now spreading through air!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Must...Grab...Head!" Lasagnyan used her lasso to capture Ken.

"Aaah!" Ken groaned.

"Master Ken!" Yuray screamed.

"Don't worry about me! You get your Pad while I deal with Lasagnyan!" Ken ordered as he fought against his own Yokai friend.

"Please stay un-zombified, Master!" Yuray said as she went upstairs to get her Yo-Kai Pad.

"My Pad...My Pad...oh, where is it?" She thought aloud while Ken and Lasagnyan fight each other. "Ah! Here it is!"

She went back downstairs with her Yo-Kai Pad.

"I found my pad, Master!" She held it in her hand.

"That's good, Yuray….but little too late." He turned around to show her that he was now a zombie.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" She screamed. "Mmmmassssteerrrr!"

The door burst opened, allowing the other zombies to come in. Yuray was cornered, nowhere to hide or run anymore.

"Oh my! This is the end for me!" She cried as the zombies walked to her slowly, one step at a time.

Once they got close enough, Yuray gave out the most loudest scream she ever had.

"KKYYYYYAAAAAAAAH!" She accidentally threw her Pad from her hand, and hit on the remote control, which caused the DVD player to turn on and played the zombie movie.

The zombie Yokai noticed and watched the movie. A zombie in the movie did a jumpscare on the TV monitor, which scared it.

"WAAAAAAAAHH!" The zombie Yokai screamed, causing him to trip over and hit his own head. Just then, everyone turned to normal.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kuma asked.

"What just happened?" Kanchi looked confused.

"Oh my head..." The teacher felt pain in his head.

Later that day, everything went back to normal and after school, Ken, Yuray, and the other had a good talk with the zombie Yokai.

"So your name is **Cerebract,** " Ken said.

 **Cerebract-Tribe: Shady (LEGENDARY), Attribute: Drain**

"According to here, when a person is inspirited by Cerebract, he or she acts like a zombie and has tendency to try to grab someone else's head. When they do, those who get grabbed by the head also turn into a zombie," Whisper explained as he read it on his pad.

"But, how did we all turn back to normal?" Keita asked.

"Nya, how did we?" Jibanyan said.

"I can explain that," Cerebract spoke. "You see, it was that zombie movie. When I was originally a human, I went to see a horror movie with my girlfriend on a date. I was hesitant at first since I get easily frightened, but I didn't want my girlfriend to feel disappointed, so we decided to see it. The movie was so scary that it literally led to my own death bed. Since then, I became a Yokai, a Yokai who gets frightened easily by any horror films, whether modern or classic and sort of corny ones."

"That explains a lot and...kind of unfortunate way to die and turn into Yokai," Keita remarked. Ken hit him by his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry for what I did! I don't remember much, but I know whatever I did was wrong and shameful for me, a Legendary Yokai to scare and even hurt innocent people!" Cerebract apologized as he bowed his head down to the ground.

"Oh, no, no," Yuray responded. "You don't need to apologize. I get scared very easily, too, by the way. I understand how you feels, Cerebract."

"Oh, thank you, Yuray. Truly, that is the kindest thing I've ever heard from someone for a very, very long time," Cerebract grinned as his Yokai Medal appeared.

Ken received the medal from Cerebract. "Well, I guess that's wrap-up, but I still don't understand why you don't remember what you did, Cerebract."

"Yes. It is a mystery to me," Cerebract said.

Meanwhile, Nekomusume watched over them from far, safe distance.

"Your little zombie apocalypse plan failed, Nekomusume…." A mysterious figure behind her said.

"This is just only the beginning," she stated.

"You're too soft in your method!" The figure growled. "You need to make more drastic approach."

"What do you suggest then...Fang?" She asked.

The figure snickered with his glowing orange eyes. He came out of the shadow, revealing himself. He was about a foot or two taller than her. He wore a dark blue jacket with ripped jeans and black shirt with partially ripped sleeves. At the backside of his jacket, a red wolf face and crescent moon imprinted on the jacket as a symbol or logo. His skin was tan and looked around 17 to 18 of age. He looked quite handsome, with dark spiky hair and ear pierce.

"Let me show you what I do to get more Dark Energy..." He snickered.

* * *

 **Dremona's Seven Slices of Life**

 **Day 7**

 _Day 7, today makes the first full week of my new life at Yokai Mansion. A lot of things have happened in my life, for better or worse. But, today is a very special day for me. Today…is the day I ask him to go on a date with me._

It was Saturday, a weekend. Like the humans, Yokai loves weekends. It was a time for them to rest, be lazy, or do things they wanted to do that they couldn't get to do during weekdays.

Dremona woke up early in the morning. She took a nice, warm shower, combed her hair, and wore her best outfit.

Her friends, Blizzaira, Arachnus, Toadal Dude, Dandoodle, and Blazion were watching her preparing for something.

"Why is she so happy today, gecko?" Toadal Dude asked.

"She's preparing for a date," Dandoodle said.

"Blaze, blaze?" Blazion questioned.

"What? A date?!" Arachnus gasped but restored to his normal posture. "I mean! What do you mean by that?"

"Simple deduction, of course," Dandoodle boasted.

"I heard that she's going to ask Ken to go on a date with her," Blizzaria said. "Though, I'm kind of worry."

Toadal Dude and Arachnus have a different idea. Later, they followed Blizzaria as she was heading to Ken's place.

"What's make this 'Ken' guy so interesting to Dremoma, gecko?" Toadal Dude snorted.

"I feel suspicious about this human, too, but it is all for my concern for Dremona," Arachnus said. They quietly followed behind her and then they stopped.

"This must be the place!" Arachnus said.

"Ssshh! The door is opening, gecko!" Toadal Dude exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Miss Dremona! Long time no sees!" Yuray greeted. "And you look quite nice. What bring you here today?"

"Ah…I…I would like to…see Ken," she said shyly.

"He's gonna come out!" Toadal Dude said.

"Silence!" Arachnus scolded.

"Oh, my apology to say this, Miss Dremona, but Master Ken is not in a good condition to see anyone right now. He caught a cold," Dremona explained.

"What!?" Dremona, Arachnus, and Toadal Dude gasped.

Dremona's heart felt shattered. She went back home, all upset. Her Yokai friends watched her and felt sad.

"Darn that, Ken dude, gecko!" Toadal Dude stated.

"She was so looking forward to this all week," Blizzaria said.

"It is unfortunate," Arachnus remarked.

"Blaze, blaze. Blaze, blaze, blaze. Blaze," Blazion suggested.

"Hey, that's a clever idea, Blazion!" Blizzaria agreed.

Later that day, Dremona went downstairs as she was feeling hungry from being sad. When she arrived at the diner hall to get to the kitchen, she was surprised.

"Surprise!" Everyone, all of the Yokai were presented.

"Wha…What? What is all this?" She asked.

"It's a surprise party for you, Dremona," Blizzaria said.

"Surprise party? For me?" She questioned.

"That's right, dear," Grandma Yaga said. "One week has passed since you moved here to my mansion, and you've such a wonderful, welcoming tenant. So, Blizzaria and your friends suggested to throw a surprise party for you for your one-week anniversary."

"You….Guys…." She looked around to everyone. "Thank you!"

 _So, my plan for the date with Ken didn't go well as I thought it would, but my day wasn't so bad after all. Sometimes in life or even after life, days don't go the way you plan it. It is full of surprises, good or bad. Maybe I am just lucky to have good friends around me and I'm glad that I do. This was my little story, my slices of life.  
_

Dremona finished writing her diary about the seventh day and closed it for now. She looked out the window, looking forward to what's in store for her future.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! How are you? Today's chapter comes out little early than expected because I just want to write about it.  
**

 **We got two new Yokai, one from the anime and video game and the other one is a completely new OC. First is Pandanoko. What can I say more? She is a noko and panda, she's Pandanoko! Plus, I made my own English version of NyaKB48's theme song for Pandanoko. The translation is not perfect, but it was still fun to write it (I'm thinking of writing a one-shot for it, who knows).**

 **Next, we have the brand new Legendary OC Yokai, Cerebract! He is originally a human who died from watching a very scary horror movie. He is created by** **YoKaiShoubiao, who submitted this Yokai in the review for my first Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher. If you are reading this, thank you very much,** **YoKaiShoubiao.**

 **With all that said, here is a Yokai Recap and one, little thing to show you guys. See you all next time!**

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Yuray: Who did you meet today, Master Ken?

Ken: Pandanoko and Cerebract!

NyaKB48 group and Pandanoko danced together as they were singing their new song.

Yuray: Pandanoko has the power to make the inspirited a decision that brings good fortunate. And she is now quite popular after making collaboration with ever so popular idol group, NyaKB48!

Suddenly, Cerebract came on the stage and danced with them, doing a very familiar dance moved by former Pop King.

Ken: It looks like the Thriller dance is going to be popular again.

* * *

A lighting struck and thunder roared. What appeared to be a restaurant, but it was abandoned and currently decaying from the passing of times and weather effect.

Another lighting flashed and when it did, a shadow overcast.

On the stage inside a diner hall of some kind, music started to play, though sounded both joyful and eerie.

Four animatronics appeared on stage the moment the lightning flashed for third time, but disappeared right after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Terror in Wonderland

"Hey, guys!" A random teen boy was filming himself. "This is yo boy, Maru1sC00L! Today or rather tonight, my buddies and I..."

He turned his cameras to his four friends, two boys, and two girls.

"… are here at this old, abandoned Pizzeria restaurant called Shiro Polarbear's Pizzaria Wonderland!"

"Try saying that five times fast." One of his friends joked, sharing some laughs for that.

"Yup! As you all may or may not know, this pizzeria wonderland is abandoned for over 30 years and there's been a recent new challenge where you have to stay here from midnight until 6 in the morning, but when you do the challenge, rumors say that old animatronics come alive and come to get you," the vblogger explained.

He and his friends entered the abandoned pizzeria. The time was currently at five minutes before midnight.

"So here, we are at the abandoned pizzeria. Spooky!" He emphasized.

"This place is junk," one of his friends remarked.

"I know! The whole place has junk everywhere!" The camera moved around, showing the inside of the former restaurant. There were old, ripped posters, but there were some still attached on the wall, all dusty. Some of the glass windows were partially broken or completely broken. The hallway was dark and dimmed.

The Vblogger and his friends went inside the dinner hall, where there was a custom stage and on the stage stood the three animatronics.

"And there they are, folks. The creepy animatronics that supposedly haunts this place between midnight till six in the morning." The camera showed three animatronics stationed on the stage. On the left was a blue seal with a yellow guitar and red bow tie. Next to it was a white polar bear in a red jacket that looked similar to the same jacket that Michael Jackson wore in his Thriller music video, and behind them was a yellow duck with small pink cowgirl hat on her head, sitting on a chair with a red drum set.

"So what are these guys doing here?" One of the girls asked.

"Well, from what I searched on the Internet, these animatronics were the main attraction at this pizzeria. Each has its own name. The sealed one is named Oscar the Seal, the duck on the drum, her name is Becky the Duck, and the white polar bear is the main guy, Shiro the Polar Bear. There should be another one, wolf animatronics named D.J. Wolf."

"What a cute name!" The second girl remarked.

"It sounds lame to me," the other girl said.

"That's why it is from the 80s," one guy teased.

"So to begin the challenge, we all need to go to the security room, and pretend to be a security man." The video blogger went to the security room, but little did they know that they were being watched.

The time was now 12:05 am.

"Alright, folks! The challenge has just recently started and it's just five minutes pass. Let's talk to just pass some times. So what do you guy think of this place so far?" He asked.

"Honestly, this is like the creepiest place ever," said one of the guys.

"Yeah, and it smells horrible," stated one of the girls.

"But I wonder why it became abandoned," asked the other girl.

"Well, I can answer that!" The video blogger announced. "According to some old news articles I found on the web, apparently children who came here disappeared. Over time, multiple children just disappeared, so the restaurant got sued for kidnapping. The police investigated this place, but they never found the children ever. Due to the bad reputation from the press and angry, worried parents, the company that owns this place decided to shut it down."

"Wow! So this junk got closed because some brats went missing?" Said one of the girls.

"Yup! And supposedly the spirits of the lost children still haunt the place, but that's just the urban legend," the video blogger said. "Say, where is Tomu."

"I think he went to take a leak, bro," his friend said. "He should be back soon."

The time was now at 1:10 am

"OK. This is just weird. Where the heck is Tom?" One girl asked.

"I will go check. You three stay here," the other guy decided as he went to the bathroom.

The time had passed, which showed 2:33 am.

"Geez. Why are those guys taking so long?" asked the impatient girl.

"I hope they're OK," one girl asked.

"How about let's go and find them?" The video blogger suggested. They decided to do just that.

They looked around for their friends with their flashlight. It was almost 3 pm.

"I hope the guys are alright," the first girl said.

"They're probably going to scare us or something," the second girl ranted as she then turned to the camera blogger. "This isn't a trick right?"

"No, it's not. Around this time, something should be happening," he stated.

Then, they heard something cracking and thumping noises.

"What was that?" The first girl asked.

Suddenly, one of their friends appeared out of the doorway, slamming to the ground.

"What the?!" They gasped.

"Guys! Help me! Heeelllp!" The boy was dragged into the shadow by something inside it. The trio looked at each other and the next thing we know, they were running and screaming like a panic baby.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" They screamed as they headed for the exit.

They came to the exit, which they originally went through to get inside, but when the blogger tried to open it, the door was locked.

"Hurry up and open it!" The second girl exclaimed.

"I'm trying, but it's locked!" He yelled.

"I think they're coming behind us and getting closer!" The first girl screamed.

As the sound came closer and closer, they turned around slowly. Out of the shadow, they could see a figure making a distinct sound of rusted metals. The full moon just came out of the dark clouds, illuminating its light through all opened cracks on the roof and the window. The light shined on the mysterious animatronic, which looked white as the moonlight was reflected by its white coating on the metallic body. It had sharp metallic teeth, and its eye glowed in red light.

The trio stared in fright as they couldn't move at all due to fear. The white animatronic roared and jumped on them as they all screamed. The video camera was dropped to the ground, but it was still recording. The animatronic dragged its three victims into the shadow before the camera ran out of battery power.

 _\- Yo-Kai Watch -_

It was another normal lunchtime at Sakura New Town Elementary. Ken and his classmates were eating lunch together as usual, but today, the classes were gossiping about something trendy as of late.

"Hey, did you guys watch the latest video about the challenge?" One of my classmates asked.

"You mean that? Yeah, I saw it!" Another male classmate exclaimed.

"Me too!" One girl said. "The poor guy. He's the only one who made it alive."

"Yeah. It was pretty cool," Kanchi noted, joining in the conversation.

"Um…," Ken spoke up. "What are you all talking about?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Ken, making him sweat a little as if he said something wrong.

"Ken, you haven't heard about it?!" Keita asked.

"It's like the trendiest thing on YouTube!" Kanchi exclaimed.

"Do you live under a rock or something, dude?!" Kuma questioned.

"I'm only asking and no, I don't live under a rock," Ken countered.

"It's about the Midnight Shift Challenge, Ken," Fumika revealed.

"Midnight Shift Challenge?" Ken repeated.

"Midnight Shift Challenge? I haven't heard such a thing before," Yuray admitted.

"Poor, poor, Yuray," Whisper shrugged. "Allow me to explain. It is..."

"It's the trendiest, scariest, and fun challenge that everyone's doing!" Kuma exclaimed.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Whisper argued.

"OK, but what about it?" Ken asked.

"Allow me to explain, my introvert friend," Kuma stated as everyone eyed at him and listened to him.

"The Midnight Shift Challenge is a popular, yet dangerous challenge, where the challenger has to stay at the old, abandoned restaurant in Sakura New Town called 'Shiro Polarbear's Pizzeria Wonderland'… overnight!" Suddenly, lightning flashed as the room light flickered a bit. Some classmates (especially Keita) shrieked and gulped.

"According to urban legend, the restaurant used to be a popular kid's restaurant where they can eat pizza and ice cream, and play arcade games all day long. It was the best place to hang out, and the best part was the animatronics. However, a rumor began to spread that some children who go to the restaurant disappeared and never to be seen again. Eventually, it became worse and the upset, angry parents blamed the restaurant for their missing children. So the company owned the restaurant decided to close their store, and left it as it is. However, whenever someone goes there and stayed there from midnight to 6 am, strange things happen; the moaning sound of kids, strange footsteps, and the worst of all. The animatronics that was left behind there start moving by themselves, and till this day, they are still at the restaurant, waiting for the next victim to come and take on….the Midnight Shift Challenge!"

Huge lighting flashed, and thunder crackled, causing a blackout. Soon, the light returned.

"Nice story-telling, Kuma," Kanchi applauded, followed by the rest of the class.

"So basically, some bunch of people go there and see if the urban legend is true or not, despite how dangerous it is," Ken summarized.

"Well, when you put it that way, pretty much, but that's the fun of it!" Kuma exclaimed. "Nobody has beaten the challenge even till this day because none of them stay too long for the night."

"Well, I think I can stay long and win the challenge!" Ken boasted.

Some classmates gasped to hearing this, but Kuma just smirked.

"Oh really, Keita? You think you can beat the Midnight Shift Challenge?" Kuma asked mockingly. "An average guy like you would probably stay like 2 hours like most challenges before did. That's the average time of how long most people ever have done in the challenge, and it fits you well."

"No way, Kuma! I can prove that I can win the challenge and I will do it tonight to prove it!" Keita declared.

"Keita-kun, what do you think you're doing?" Fumika asked.

"You're just going to get yourself in trouble, Keita," Fumika's friend, Satoko stated.

"I don't think it's really worth it," Ken remarked.

"OK, Keita Amano. You're on and I am joining in just to make sure that you do it and if you win, I will give you 2000 yen, but if you lose, you have to eat spaghetti through your nose!"

"Oh my!" Yuray gasped, with her hands over her mouth.

"2000 yen? Ha! Make it 3000 yen and if I win, then you have to wear your clothes backward for a week!" Keita exclaimed.

"Deal!" They shook hand on their proposed bet.

"This doesn't look good," Fumika said.

"But you know. It does sound like fun. Maybe we should join one of them as a team," Mika suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Kanchi agreed. "Keita, Kuma, why don't we form a team?"

"A team, huh? That's sound like a good idea," Keita said.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's see which one of our team wins the bet!" Kuma declared.

"You're on!" Keita exclaimed.

"I'm not quite sure about all this, but it does sound interesting," Yuray remarked.

"I think to different," Ken whispered.

 _\- Another Watcher -_

Keita's team, composed of Keita himself, Fumika, Ken (along with Yuray), and Satoko, and Kuma's team, composed of Kuma himself as the leader, Kanchi, and Mika arrived at the abandoned restaurant.

"Shiro Polarbear's Pizzeria Wonderland." Ken read the old sign with a big cross over it. "This is the place."

"What do you think of the place, Keita? Feeling scared yet?" Kuma teased.

"Hah! I am not scared at all!" Keita boasted, though there was a bit of sweat over his forehead.

"Me neither!" Kuma exclaimed.

"I downloaded a map of the place from some users who took the challenge before. This is just a rough draft of it, but it is pretty accurate for most parts," Kanchi said as he showed them with his tablet. "According to it, we will have to start the security room."

"Then, let's go inside already," Mika stated.

"I don't know, guys. This place is giving me the creep!" Satoko said, shaking in fear.

"Don't worry, Satoko-chan. We're all safe as long as we stick together," Fumika said confidently. "Right, Ken?"

"Yeah, we should be," he answered.

"Why Fumi-chan is always looking out for Ken?" Keita mumbled.

"Perhaps she thinks he is braver than you, Keita-kun," Whisper said.

"Hey!" Keita shouted.

"Come on, Keita-kun. We're going inside!" Fumika called to him as both groups were heading inside the building.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Keita rejoined them, but little did they know that they were being watched by another figure.

Once they were inside, they already figured out why this place was scary. There were some tables and chairs flipped over or dusts all over it. There were some old posters on the wall, but most of them were either peeled off completely or ripped in half. Some of the windows were broken, but most of them were still intact. There were few leaks on the hallway. The whole place was pretty old and broken.

"OK. It's official. This place is the scariest place I've ever been!" Satako decided.

"It really is dark in here," Fumika said. "Kind of scary, but it does get me excited."

"The security room is over there, a little bit of walk down the hallway," Kanchi pointed as they walked down the hallway together.

As they walked down the eerie hallway, Mika stopped at the entrance way.

"Hey, guys." They stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Mika-chan?" Fumika asked.

"I think I found the animatronics," she stated.

"This must be the party room," Kanchi said as he checked over his tablet. "This is where kids used to eat and watch the animatronics do their show."

"And here they are on the stage," Fumika pointed at the three animatronics.

"There are a seal, the duck, and the polar bear," Yuray said.

"So these guys were the main attraction of this old place," Whisper remarked.

"They're so old looking," Keita stated.

"And supposedly haunted," Kuma said. "Hey, let's take a picture with them before we begin the challenge."

"There are some minutes left before midnight. Why not?" Kanchi stated.

Everyone gathered in front of the animatronics and posed for the pictures while Kanchi setup the camera app on his tablet.

"OK, everyone says, cheese." Kanchi clicked on his tablet to snap a photo.

"Cheese!" Everyone stated.

"OK, I want to be in it. Could someone use my tablet for me?" Kanchi asked.

"I will do it," Ken volunteered.

Kanchi gave Ken his tablet as he got ready with the others.

"OK. Hold it. And say cheese," Ken said.

"Cheese!" Everyone said at the same time as Ken snapped a new photo. He checked the new photo and the noticed something strange. The blue seal animatronics made a peace sign over Keita's head, unlike the photo Kanchi made.

"Did you take it, Ken?" Fumika asked.

"Huh? Um, yeah. I did, and it came out fine," Ken answered, ignoring the photo for now.

"Let's go to the security room," Kuma declared.

They all headed to the security room. When they were inside, they noticed a bunch of monitors at the desk with one portable chair. There were also some photos on the wall, including posters.

"OK. So the challenge is to stay long enough for the night," Ken said.

"And whoever stay all the way until 6 am is the winner," Kuma added.

"I bought some walkies-talkie for us. I only have three though," Kanchi said, taking out three devices.

"Hey, guys!" Everyone turned their attention to Fumika. "Look! The security cameras are working!"

Everyone was surprised by Fumika's discovery. The security cameras were indeed working.

"That's strange. I thought this place was abandoned and had no electricity," Mika said.

"Well, whatever and I think I got a good idea!" Kuma stated. "Keita, you pick one of your teammates."

"What? Why?" Ken asked negatively.

"You have three people in your team and I have only two. It's unfair and since we have three walkie-talkies, one of your teammates should stay here and keep an eye on everyone," Kuma explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Keita thought aloud. "OK, then Ken, you stay here and watch over the security cameras."

"OK," Ken accepted.

"It looks like Ken's going to work as the security man tonight," Mika joked.

Everyone laughed, but Fumika looked a bit worry.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here, Ken?" Fumika asked.

"I will be just fine," Ken replied as he looked over to his ghostly Yokai maid at his side.

"OK. Then, let's begin the challenge!" Kanchi declared.

Team Keita and Team Kuma went separately away from each other. Team Keita went to the eastern side of the building while Team Kuma was at the western side while Ken stayed in the security camera and watched over them.

"This is very interesting and strange that the security cameras and the monitors are still working over these years since this establishment was abandoned," Yuray said.

"That is a good point," Ken said as he looked over his watch. "Half hour has passed and so far so good."

Ken's walkie-talkie began ringing. He picked it up and said, "This is Ken."

"This is Keita, over. Is anything happening yet?" Keita asked.

"Nope. Nothing strange happening on the camera," Ken answered.

"What about Kuma and the others?" He asked.

"I see that they are exploring around where they are right now," Ken said as he watched Kuma's team.

"Keep an eye on them, Ken. I think Kuma might going to cheat and scare us or something to win this challenge. Make sure you keep an eye on him," Keita ordered.

"Um, sure," Ken complied.

"Thanks, Ken. You are the best, over!" The call stopped there.

"It seems that Mr. Keita doesn't trust Mr. Kuma even though they're a friend," Yuray said sadly.

"Well, if you ask me, I think this whole challenge is ridiculous. I just hope it is over soon," Ken remarked.

His walkies-talkie rang again. He picked it up and said, "This is Ken."

"Yo, Ken. It's me, Kuma. What do you see that Keita and his team up to?" Kuma asked.

Ken rolled his eyes and looked at one of the monitors which shows Keita's team.

"They're not doing anything else other than just standing around," Ken answered.

"OK. Keep an eye on them for me. I think Keita is planning to scare me and my team to win the challenge," Kuma said. "Just keep your eyes on them!"

Kuma cut off the communication, leaving Ken alone with his Yokai maid.

"Oh my. It seems like both sides don't trust each other and I fear that they're going to give you some troubles, Master Ken," Yuray said.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen when I became the 'security guy'," Ken grumbled.

He looked over the monitors and turned his full attention on the one monitor that showed the animatronics on the stage. Everything looked normal, but some of the monitors also glitched sometimes. The monitor glitched for a second or two, and then he noticed it.

"What's wrong, Master Ken?" Yuray noticed her master's surprised expression.

"That's strange. Did you notice something strange about that animatronics?" He asked.

"No, Master," she replied.

"I thought one of them just looked toward at the camera just now," Ken thought aloud.

"That couldn't be possible. You must be getting tired. I will make you some tea, Master," Yuray stated.

Hours had passed and it was already half-way point in the challenge. Yuray was falling asleep half of the time, and Ken tried to wake up, but just couldn't for too long.

Suddenly, the walkies-talkie rang, waking them both up abruptly.

"Hello?" Ken picked it up.

"Hey Ken, it's me, Fumika!" Fumika stated in panicking tone.

"What's wrong, Fumika? You breathing really fast," Ken said.

"It's Satoko-chan! She went missing!" She cried.

"What?" Ken gasped.

"Hey, Ken!" Keita was now on the line. "It's me, Keita! Yeah, Satoko-chan went missing when she went to the girls' room!"

"Did Fumika went with her?" Ken asked.

"Fumika suggested to her to go together, but Satoko declined and said that she could go alone since the restroom wasn't too far away from where we are," Ken explained.

"Where are you guys right now?" Ken asked.

"We're at the front of the girls' room," Keita said.

Ken checked the security monitor and noticed that one of the security cameras showed Ken and Keita in the hallway at the two restrooms.

"I see you guys," Ken said as he noticed something else. "Wait, what the?"

"What's wrong, Ken?" Keita asked.

"The animatronics…. They're not on the stage!" Ken exclaimed.

"What!? How is that possible?" Keita asked surprisingly.

"Look, Master Ken!" Yuray pointed to one of the other monitors. They saw something of shadow moved to pass the security camera, and it was near where Keita and Fumika were at currently.

"Keita, Fumika! You guys need to get out of there! We...I mean, I saw something moving to past the security camera near where you guys are right now," Ken warned.

"Say wha….aaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!" Keita screamed, but communication was lost.

"Keita? Keita!" Ken yelled, but couldn't reach him.

"Oh my! Mr. Keita is he…?" Yuray asked.

"I am not quite…."

"AAAaaaahhhh!" They gasped and jumped when the walkies-talkie screamed.

"What? Whisper, is that you?" Ken asked.

"Help meeeeeee!" Whisper pleaded as a strange rusting metal sound was heard in the background.

"Whisper, come in! Whisper, answer me!" Ken demanded, but no response. "Dang it! He's gone too."

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Yuray asked worryingly as she was shaking in fear.

Ken grabbed the walkie-talkie and changed the channel to Kuma.

"Kuma, are you still there? Something happened to Keita's team. They're in trouble and please respond, over," Ken said.

However, the response he got was unexpected. It was a moaning sound, a very strange, yet eerie moaning sound that sounded like a child moaning or crying.

"That doesn't sound like Mr. Kuma, Mr. Kanchi, or Miss Mika!" Yuray exclaimed.

"It seems like this place is really haunted, but I am going to get to the bottom of this. Come on, Yuray." Ken decided to leave from the room and went to search for his friends.

The time was currently at 4:45 am. Ken and Yuray moved through the dark, eerie hallway. So far it was quiet….too quiet.

"Where could have our friends disappeared to?" Yuray asked.

"Something was definitely strange about that animatronics when we first came here. I want to check if they are still where they are supposed to be," Ken said as they entered the stage room.

He looked over at the stage, and all three animatronics weren't there.

"Oh my! Where they disappeared to?" Yuray asked.

"I don't think they just disappeared, Yuray," Ken said as he investigated around the stage. He looked over the ground and touched the wall. When suddenly, he pressed some kind of switch and discovered a hidden door.

"A hidden door!" Yuray gasped.

Ken slowly opened the door with his flashlight out first. Inside the room was a bunch of animatronic parts. There were empty heads, spare mechanical arms and legs, and other kinds of parts.

"Ew. This place gives me a creep," Yuray remarked.

"I know, but it looks like our friends are not around here. It seems to be this is some kind of storage room where they used to store and keep extra parts for the animatronics," Ken said.

"It seems like so," Yuray said as she looked around and then stopped to see one full animatronic standing in front of her. Its eyes started to glow and looked straight at her.

"Master Ken...I believe I found one of the missing animatronics!" She stated.

The animatronic began to move with his arms out.

Ken and Yuray dodged away and ran out of the room as fast as possible. The animatronic was moving slow, but coming after them steadily.

When they exited the room and turned around, they saw another animatronics standing by and then running toward them.

"This way!" Ken exclaimed as he and his ghost maid ran the opposite direction away from the chasing animatronics.

"Yikes!" Yuray shrieked.

They ran all the way to the kitchen, where it used to cook pizza and prepared all other kinds of meals served at this wretched place.

"I think we got away from them," Ken said, catching his breath.

"Oh, thank the lord," Yuray said as she felt relieved and floated back toward a freezer door. Suddenly, she made a false move, causing the door to lock open.

"Help! Master Ken!" Yuray screamed.

"Yuray!" Ken tried to open the door to the freezer room, but it was locked tight. "I can't open it!"

"And I can't seem to phase out of this freezer, either!" Yuray exclaimed.

Just then, Ken heard a noise, so he decided to hide. He peeked under the counter and saw two mechanical feet. It moved around as if it was looking for something. It was most likely looking for him and Yuray.

Ken moved carefully and quietly. Yuray bit her hand, feeling very nervous to see her own master moving so carefully while avoiding the animatronic's attention. Ken safely stood up and tip-toed to the exit. That was when Yuray was about to sneeze.

"A...Ah...Achoo!" She sneezed.

The robot turned around and noticed Ken. As it did, it quickly jumped over him, knocking him out.

"Oof!" Ken fell to the floor as his vision became blurry.

"Master Ken! Master Ken!" Yuray screamed, but her scream echoed until it stopped.

 _\- Another Watcher -_

"Muuu….Uuuuh…." Ken slowly opened his eyes, waking up from the knock-out earlier.

"Hey, look, guys. One of them is waking up," said a voice.

"Ack, ack! His eyes are moving," said a goofy voice.

"I hope he's OK," said a female voice.

"Huh? What?" Ken looked around and saw the animatronics in full color.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

"Woah, Woah! Easy kids," said the polar bear animatronic. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Where am I?" Ken asked.

"Well, you're at Shiro Polarbear's Pizzeria Wonderland, of course!" stated the polar bear animatronics, all giddy.

"Or at least what it used to be, ack, ack," said the goofy animatronics, which was the blue seal.

"Wow, guys! I think this little boy is the first human to not get fainted when seeing us," said the duck animatronics.

"Wait...Are you three the animatronics? If you are walking and talking, then that would mean that you three are Yokai," Ken said.

"Arck, arck! This little boy actually knows what we are!" The blue seal animatronics gasped.

"Well, I will be," the polar bear animatronics astonished. "This is just wonderful discovery! Oh, where're my manners? My name is Shiro Polarbear."

"Hello, I am Becky the Cowgirl Chicken," Becky introduced as she possed a little with her tiny pink cowgirl hat.

"Arck, my name's Simon Seal," Simon said.

"Yo, what's cracking, guys?" A wolf animatronic who dressed like a rapper appeared out of the darkness. He wore that strange, yet cool-looking sunglasses from the 80s, leather blue jacket, and an airshow with a missing pair, and half-skin torn leg. He was also missing one eye under his glasses and also wore a hat with one bite mark as if it was eaten partially.

"Hey, Wolfie. This kid can actually see us and he knows we're Yokai, arck," Simon said.

"Really, yo? That's like crazy, bro!" Wolfie said, talking in a very street-like language.

"Yo, what's up, little boy! The name's Wolfie the Rapper, the cool dog in this house, yo," Wolfie said.

"Um, nice to meet you and all of you. My name is Ken," Ken introduced. "And I want to know. What do you all do to my friends?"

"Oh! They're still sleeping," Shiro said as he showed Ken where they were. Ken was relieved to see Keita, Fumika, Kuma, and everyone else all safe and sound, sleeping peacefully.

"Although, one of them, the big kid did wake up before you did, he screamed and went back to sleep again," Becky stated.

'I wonder why...' Ken thought as he pictured Kuma waking up and seeing the horrifying, decaying animatronics in his face.

"So, what are you all four doing here?" Ken asked.

The animatronics looked a bit sad.

"Well, you see, Ken, it's all started a long time ago, little over 30 years ago," Shiro Polarbear began the tale. "Simon, Becky, Wolfie, and I were just normal animatronics at this here, Shiro Polarbear's Pizzeria Wonderland. It was the most popular place where kids and family can hang out, watch our show, and enjoy some wonderful, tasty pizzas. It was a good time, but then everything changed when...it happened."

"What exactly happened?" Ken asked.

"The restaurant here got closed by the owner's decision, arck," Simon moaned.

"It all started when some children went missing," Becky explained.

"Yeah, dog, but we knew the reason why the kids were disappearing!" Wolfie claimed.

"You do?" Ken said.

"Yes. You see, there was a very rotten employee who used to work here. He dressed as animatronics and lured the kids to a private room. Nobody knew what he actually did to the kids when they were in the room, but something not good," Shiro explained.

"Yeah….Something not good," Simon shook in fear as his metallic body made noise when he did.

"Calm down, Simon. It's alright," Becky comforted him. "We don't really want to talk about it."

"Yeah, dog. It was that very bad," Wolfie said.

"I see," Ken said, understanding their feeling and sort of get the picture.

"Fortunately, the guy got arrested, but even so, the police couldn't able to find the kids and due to publicity and stuff, the owner had no other choice but to close the place, leaving us here with it to rot," Shiro explained.

"And at some point, you all four became a Yokai," Ken added.

"That's right," Shiro nodded. "But strangely enough, after so many years, people started coming to the place again."

"Yeah! That's the good news, arck!" Simon stated excitedly.

"We don't know why, but over the past weeks, young people started coming again and we wanted to make it a surprise to welcome them, but all of them just got scared and never came back," Becky explained.

"Yeah, what's give, yo?" Wolfie shrugged.

"Ah, huh," Ken nodded.

He understood the full story. Shiro and his gang weren't actually scaring anyone who dares to come here for the stupid challenge, but rather, they wanted to welcome them. Though, it seemed more understandable the reason why they were scared of them.

"Well, haven't you guys ever thought of leaving this place? I mean, you said it yourself, Shiro. This place is rotting and eventually it will crumble down, someday," Ken suggested.

"That may be, Ken and I appreciate your concern," Shiro replied. "But, we can't leave here because this is our home and it's the only place we know."

"It's our home, ark, ark," Simon said.

"We don't want to leave here," Becky added.

"If only people come again here and enjoy it, just like the old time, yo," Wolfie stated.

They all had a good point. They couldn't just leave and go out in the world. It would be too dangerous for them, especially seeing old animatronics just walking in the street would definitely surprise a lot of people. That was when Ken got an idea.

"I think I got an idea," Ken stated.

"An idea?" Becky repeated.

"What is it, Ken?" Simon asked.

 _\- 2 weeks later -_

"Welcome to the grand re-opening of Shiro Polarbear's Pizzeria Wonderland!" Shiro greeted as customers coming to his restaurant. However, the customers were human people, but a Yokai.

"Ah-woohoo! Let's get this place funky!" Wolfie howled in excitement as he played the music as DJ.

"Thank you very much and come again," Becky greeted to the leaving customer and more customers came to the front. "Welcome to Shiro Polarbear's Pizzeria Wonderland. Table for two? Please step right in and wait for someone to help."

The customers were Yokai, and some of them were familiar ones we know.

"Mmm, this place's pizza tastes so good," Komajiro said. "What do you, big brother?"

"It sure is, and you should try tasting this ice cream, Komajiro," Komasan said as he licked it.

"I am glad that we found a great place to eat together. This is the best!" Komachan remarked.

In the kitchen, some familiar Yokai and two familiar kids were working hard.

"Order up, ark!" Simon bought more orders to the kitchen window. "I need more ice cream cones and pizzas, please."

"We're working on it!" Lasagnyan, as the chef stated. "Hey Tomato Bum, where are those ice cream cones?!"

"I thought Whisper was working on that!" Lasagnyan yelled.

"Hey! What do you mean? I am handling the dough for the pizza!" Whisper complained.

"Blazion, make sure to maintain the heat," Lasagnyan said.

"Blaze!" Blazion kept the fire going for the pizza oven.

"Order up!" Lasagnyan handed the slice of pizza and ice cream cone. One of the new waitresses, Smogmella came up and took the plate to the right customer's table.

"Why am I have to clean the dishes?" Keita mumbled.

"Someone got to," Ken stated as he was cleaning the dishes with him. "It's not that bad, anyway."

"I guess so...that is if I want to say if it is not like past midnight!" Keita complained.

"Relax, Keita-kun. That is why we hired Insomni as both waitresses and for you guys to stay awake," Whisper said as if on cue, Insomni entered the kitchen, picked up the new order, and winked to the boys before she left out of the kitchen.

"Okay, yo. It's time for the show that you all have been waiting for! It is, Shiro and the Party Animals!" Wolfie announced as the stage curtain opened up, with Shiro, Simon, and Becky on the stage.

"First thing before we begin is I like to thank you all for coming to this very special opening. We met a certain kid who helped us to renovate this old place and re-opened it under new ownership. So, this song is dedicated to him and all of you guys for supporting us," Shiro stated.

Shiro and his gang began playing as everyone cheered for them as if this was a concert.

As the dawn was approaching, everyone at the restaurant was just cleaning up to end for today.

"That was a successful re-opening, guys and the good news is that we made our first profit for today!" Shiro announced.

"That sounds terrific, Shiro, ark, ark!" Simon cheered as he clapped his hand or flippers.

"This is great!" Becky exclaimed.

"And for that, this is a gift to you, Ken," Shiro handed him his Yokai Medal, which showed Shiro Polarbear singing with all his heart, but interesting note about his medal was that the color frame was dark blue and on the opposite face, it was a skull for symbol of the tribe.

"Interesting! I've never seen a medal with that kind of symbol," Whisper said.

"What is it?" Keita asked.

"That is the symbol of the tribe we belong to. A very rare tribe called the Horror Tribe," Shiro admitted.

"Say what?!" Ken, Keita, and Whisper gasped.

"Nani?!" Yuray screamed in surprise, who still happened to be stuck in the freezer room all this time.

Yuray's Sick Day

It was a cold autumn morning. Ken and one of his Yokai friends and roommates, Lasagnyan were doing their usual things in the living room. That was when Yuray came, but she looked a bit….different than usual.

Her lively, pink ghostly skin (if the ghost does have skin) was now pale, light greenish color. Her eyes were a bit droopy and her nose was red, too.

"Good, ew, morning," she greeted sickly.

"Good morning." Ken and Lasagnyan greeted back, but they soon noticed something was wrong with her.

"Y'all, Yuray, are you alright?" Lasagnyan asked.

"You don't look so good," Ken said.

"Oh, no, no, no. I am fine, as usual," she shrugged. "Let me just, uh, start the day as usual. Now, let me clean these dishes."

She picked up the dishes and carried them to the kitchen, but suddenly, she felt wobbly until she fell and dropped all the plates.

"Y'all! OK, gal, you are not OK at all!" Lasagnyan cried.

"No, no! I only just slip," she reassured.

Ken stopped her from doing anything else and dragged her to the couch. He used a thermometer on her. In a few minutes, the thermometer finished checking her temperature.

"Yup. You have a fever, Yuray. You can't work like this. You have to rest for today," Ken said strictly.

"But, I can't rest, Master Ken. There are chores I must do," she stated as she coughed.

"He's right, gal. You got to rest, and we will handle with your chores and stuff, Y'all," Lasagnyan said.

Yuray didn't agree, but she knew that she couldn't work like this in her current state. "OK, if my master wants me to rest for a day, then I shall obey."

"Good, but what should we do about the chores, Y'all?" Lasagnyan asked.

Ken thought to himself for a moment and then an idea popped in his mind. "There is one person who can help us or should I say, one Yokai?"

He took out one of his medals and said, "Yuray, I need you to switch my current watch to Yo-Kai Watch Zero."

"Alright," Yuray coughed. She slowly kissed the watch, but the kiss she made was a very sloppy one.

"Eew, whoever you'll summon, partner, I hope he or she cleans your watch after," Lasagnyan pointed out.

The watch turned to Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero.

"Yo-Kai Medal, set on! I summon...Kamilla!" He inserted the medal into the watch and dialed it to one.

" _Summoning time!"_ The next scene changed to show Kamilla ball-dancing and at the end, politely bowed with her skirt. Ken then dialed the watch to number 2, making a bright tower of light shooting out of the watch. _"Summoning Charming!"_

"Kamilla!" Kamilla appeared. "Long time no see, Young Aichi-sama and Miss Lasagnyan. How do you both doing?"

"Long time no sees, Y'all," Lasagnyan greeted.

"Kamilla, sorry if we summon you at a wrong time or…."

"Oh, no, no, Aichi-same. There is never a wrong time for you to summon me. As you own my medal, you may call me anytime you wish," she assured. "So, may I ask the reason for my summoning?"

"Well, you see…."

"Your sister here is sick today and we need someone to do her chores until she gets better, Y'all!" Lasagnyan interrupted him.

"Oh my!" Kamilla said as she noticed her sister in bed. She checked her body temperature with her and even checked her pulse. "I see. I understand. I shall be Aichi-sama's maid until my little sister, Yuray is recovered."

"Sweet! Now we don't have to worry about this place becoming a pig's shelter," Lasagnyan approved.

"Uuuh, thank you….Big Sis…." Yuray mumbled.

First chore Kamilla began with was the broken plates left by Yuray. She cleaned it up and washed the morning dishes. Then, she prepared the medicine for Yuray and made her drink it (despite her disapprove of it due to that she didn't like to drink one). Next, she cleaned Ken's mattress and bedding and did the laundry. After that, she went to the grocery store and bought foods for lunch and dinner. She wanted to make grand food for Ken, Lasagnyan, and something healthy for Yuray. She managed to finish most of the chores in the first half of the day, faster than even Yuray could do.

Hours had passed and it was dinner time. Ken and Lasagnyan were at the dinner table, but their usual dinner table was now covered with a beautiful cloth and even a candle table was placed on the middle, making it look grander than it should.

Ken and Lasagnyan were very surprised and couldn't even shut their mouth.

"Is there something matter?" Kamilla asked.

"Oh, no, no!" They both responded.

"Oh, that's good to hear! I only want to make you both feel very homey. The dinner will be ready in 5 minutes," Kamilla said, smiling.

"Yo, Partner, this must have been the greatest thing ever! Kamilla really does her job well and beyond!" Lasagnyan whispered.

"I admit that she is good, though maybe too good," Ken whispered back.

"Your dinner is served," Kamilla said as she bought some dishes with a metal cover over each of it. "First, for Miss Lasagnyan, I serve you a grand double-decked lasagna with pepper, crusted cheese, rosary leaves, and a small plate of healthy green grass with olive.

"Wow! This is great! Time to dig it!" Lasagnyan began stuffing her mouth with the lasagnas. Her eyes were shocked.

"This is delicious….!" Her mind was in her own world, spiritually enjoying the food as if her own spirit (even though she is already a spirit) was about to leave her body.

"As for your dish, Aichi-sama, your dinner tonight is a roasted beef with the finest barbecue sauce from world class's American beef and burger restaurant, with the side of fried potatoes, broccoli, and corns, along with one bowl of Hokkaido rice and bowl of miso soup.

"Wow. Thank you. This looks really good," Ken said as he began with the beef. "Mmmm. This is very good!"

"I am happy to hear that," Kamilla said. "But, to make this dinner more enjoyable and soothing, I prepare some background music."

She inserted a CD into the radio player and hit play. It was classical music, turning the dinner into a grand dinner.

"Ah, just perfect," Kamilla mesmerized. "If you need me of anything, I shall standby here."

Ken and Lasagnyan finished their dinner in about 30 minutes. They enjoyed themselves very much.

"Mmm, hmmm. That was just delicious. As if it was a dream," Lasagnyan said, with her stomach stuffed.

"Hey Kamilla," Ken said.

"Yes, Aichi-sama?" She called.

"Thanks for this great dinner and all the chores you did for Yuray, but I was wondering. You two are sisters and Yokai, but exactly how did you two become a Yokai in the first place?" Ken asked.

"Where that question came from, partner?" Lasagnyan asked.

"I...dodododon't know. I just want to know more about Yuray. She doesn't say a lot about herself or her past," Ken admitted.

Kamilla looked at Ken with a nonchalant expression but quickly turned to a smile and sigh. "Very well, Aichi-sama. I will tell you about mine and Yuray's past."

"Now that I think about it, I am curious as a cat to hear this tale," Lasagnyan decided.

"You are a cat," Ken stated.

"Well, all begin a long time ago..." Kamilla began the tale.

 _\- Flashback -_

A single car drove through the countryside. It was all a green pasture and fields with few trees passing by.

"We're almost there," the driver said as he and the passengers on the car approaching near a huge mansion over the hill ahead of them.

The passengers on board were two young ladies. One was a long blue hair and the other one had a short pink with swirling bun on the top of her head. These two ladies were Kamilla and Yuray when they were human.

The driver approached the front of a huge fence gate. The gate opened and the driver went through. He drove uphill until he reached the front of the mansion.

The driver got off first and opened the door for the two young ladies.

"Welcome! I expected you two to arrive." They were greeted by a big man with a mustache. He wore a beret jacket and black pants with a pair of black shoes. This man was the owner of the mansion and who would be Yuray and Kamilla's master. He was accompanied by three butlers and three maids behind him at the door.

"You two must be the two new maids I asked," asked the man.

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you and serve you, sir," both girls greeted and bowed.

"Splendid! Come along now and let me show you around the place," the man stated.

" _Yuray and I arrived at our old master's mansion. He showed us around the place, how things work, where we sleep, and many other things. The next day, we immediately began our work. It was hard work, but what made it more difficult was that the other maids….they weren't so nice to us, especially to my sister, Yuray."_

As Yuray was walking down the hallway with a tower of laundry, two older maids were walking down the opposite direction. They noticed her and decided to play a trick on her. One of them pulled out their leg, making her trip over it. When she did, all the laundries fell with her.

"Oops. You better watch out next time," one of the maids teased. The two maids laughed as they walked away.

Yuray was sad as she was about to cry. That was when her older sister, Kamilla showed up and helped her pick up the laundries.

" _The other maids bullied her, but I always stick by her side...at least until..."_

"Yuray, I order you to take care of my son, Damian from now on," the owner ordered. "And you, Kamilla, I want you to take care of my wife and other needs whenever I say."

"Yes sir," they complied.

" _Yuray and I began working separately. At first, I was worried that she would have a hard time and that she would be bullied again if I won't be with her, but my worry was ease when I heard that she was getting along well with former, young master, Damian-sama. She was good with kids, after all."_

"Hmmm. This problem is hard," Damian said.

"Don't worry, Master Damian. I can help you with your study," she said.

" _That sounds good! It seems like the old gal, Yuray was a good, hard-working gal even when she was a human, Y'all."_

" _What about you, Kamilla?"_

" _As for me, I took care of the owner's sick wife. She was bedridden most of the time, so it must be hard on the owner and of course, their son, Damian. Luckily, Yuray was there for the young master all the time, so at least the owner was glad about that."_

" _That's good."_

" _However, things turned dark as the years passed by for both of us."_

" _What do you mean?"_

Kamilla was too hesitant at first to say it, but shrugged off and continued the tale.

" _For you see, it was around the time when young Master Damian turned into a fine, young lad in high school."_

"Strike four!" Damian hit a goofball. He was now a young, handsome boy in his mid to late teen.

"Wonderful score, master Damian!" Yuray applauded him.

"That's a new high score, Yuray. Please record it, so I can beat it later," Damian boasted.

"Master Damian." A butler appeared and called out his name. "Some guests arrived and they would like to see you."

" _The guests were two girls from Damian's school. They came to study with him, so Damian accepted them in. Secretly, they only wanted to see Damian and they were quite jealous of my sister."_

" _Why would they be jealous of Yuray?"_

" _Partner, I know you're smart and all, but you have a lot to learn about what ladies think."_

" _What is that supposed to mean? Anyway, Kamilla, what happened next?"_

" _Well, while young Master Damian went to the men's room, the guests decided to play a trick on Yuray and make her look bad. They decided to put a bug in their teas that Yuray made for them."_

"Aaahh!" One of them screamed. "There is a bug in my tea!"

"What?!" Yuray gasped.

"You! Why the heck there is a bug in my tea?!" The girl accused.

"I...I...That is not possible! I am sure that it got in there….somehow!" Yuray panicked.

"You're the one who put it!" One of the girls pointed at her.

The head butler appeared to the scene and asked about the commotion.

"This is outrageous, Yuray! How could you?" The head butler said.

"But, sir, I didn't do it!" Yuray defended.

" _That was when young Master Damian arrived. He heard the story from the butler and the girls. He couldn't believe, but unexpectedly to everyone else..."_

"So that is the story, Damian. This maid of yours is a bad maid! She needs to leave here," said one of the girls.

"Yeah, Damian. She needs to make her leave," the other one suggested.

"You two….Get out," he said softly first.

The two girls looked confused and said, "pardon?"

"I said GET OUT!" Damian screamed.

" _To their surprise, young Master Damian screamed at them and kicked the girls out of the mansion. They never came to visit him ever again, at least from what I heard. Apparently, he believed in Yuray's innocence."_

" _Well, that's good, Y'all! Good for Yuray and Damian fellow seems to be a nice guy, just like here Partner."_

" _So….how was this turned to dark as you mentioned?"_

" _Well, it happened on Valentine's Day. After Master Damian returned from school, he...asks Yuray to be his own."_

" _Say what?!"_

"Say what?" Yuray gasped.

"Yes, Yuray. I am serious. I want you to be my girl, my sweetheart," he proposed.

"Wait, Master Damian! This is so...so sudden!" She resisted.

"I know that is strange at first. You took care of me since I was little as if you were like my mother. My mother never was at my side, neither my father, but you always been there at my side. I don't think I can bear to live without you. So, come to me, Yuray! Let's be together!"

"I...I..." Yuray blushed but shrugged off. "I am sorry, Master Damian. I can't!"

Yuray ran away, pushing him aside to the door.

"Wait, Yuray!" He called out to her, but she didn't stop.

" _And things became worse. On that same day, when night arrived, young Master Damian's mother passed away. She lived longer than expected, but in the end, her illness took over her body. Everyone felt devastated that night, especially to young Master Damian. However, I believe that his mother's passing was the last thing that finally made him...snap."_

" _Snap? What is that supposed to mean, Y'all?"_

" _I have a feeling and I don't like it."_

" _On that same night, Master Damian asked Yuray to come to his room. He trapped her there and tried to….well, let's just say, he tried to do something horrible with her. However, my sister resisted and fought against him."_

"No, Master Damian! Please don't do this!" She begged.

"I can do whatever I want! I am your master! Now lay down and stop moving!" He struggled with her.

Yuray scratched Damian with her fingernails, which inflicted pain on him. She got out and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"The door is locked! You're trapped here, Yuray!" He stated.

"No...no I am not!" Yuray responded as she looked over to the window. She decided to take a leap of faith.

"Wait. What are you thinking? No, don't do it!" He shouted, but it was too late.

Yuray crashed herself through the window and fell from a three-story height.

" _Holy cow! Was she alright?"_

" _Luckily, she was with a broken leg. She moved as fast as possible, trying to find me. She entered back into the mansion through the backdoor and looked for me while avoiding young Master Damian, who was looking for her, like a monster."_

" _Well, did she found you?"_

" _She did, but...she found me in the most despicable, dishonorable state."_

"… _.You don't have to explain to me the exact detail. You can move on to the next part."_

"… _.Thank you, Aichi-sama. After Yuray found me, she ran away, thinking that there were no other reasons to stay. She went hiding in the nearby wood, but on her way, she tripped and she wasn't unable to move. Her injury got worse."_

"Uuuhh...I can't move," Yuray moaned. "But...at least now….I will be safe here and no one will find me here."

Tears fell down her eyes. "I'm...sorry….everyone."

Yuray closed her eyes slowly as the color in pupils darkened while the rain continued to rain. Suddenly, a mysterious hooded figure appeared. This figure was dark and shadowy with strange black mists coming from under the cloth where the feet supposed to be.

"Yuray….A poor girl you are, you shall now be released from this horrible physical world and become a spirit," the hooded figure said in a distorted voice.

The figure had a scythe that materialized into his hands. He held up above him, ready to slice Yuray's spirit. As he was about to do it, he was stopped when a shining light appeared.

"Stop right there, **Grim**!" A powerful voice called.

The light dimmed, revealing to be an old sage.

"You dare to interfere death, you old farts!" Grim barked.

The dark hooded figure revealed to be the one and original Grim Reaper

 **Grim Reaper-Tribe: Horror, Type: Dark**

"This young lady doesn't deserve to die like this, Grim," said the old age.

"Even so, this is my matter. She has a death mark on her, and it is my duty to reap her soul to the afterlife. You can see it in her eyes," Grim Reaper argued, showing the proof.

"That may be, but as you may have guessed, I am here for a reason than just arguing with you," the old sage reassured. "This young lady has a bigger role to play. Not as a human, though, but in sense, in the afterlife, but she must still realm here in the earthly realm."

"Hmmm...Very well. I shall let you pass this time," the Grim Reaper said as a puff of smoke appeared where he stood, disappeared from space.

The old sage looked over to Yuray's lifeless body. "This soul must be preserved. For better or worse, you still have a purpose, Yuray. You may not be your old human self ever again, but at least take this as a second chance in life or rather an afterlife."

He performed magic on her, making her soul turned into her current form, her Yokai form. She was unconscious though.

"Now, you are reborn as a Yokai of the Charming Tribe. Yuray, even in your new form in the afterlife, you are now considered a Yokai Maid along with your sisters. Someday in future, you will be released by a young boy who will need guidance and aid in his struggling life. Do this well for the rest of your eternity until the time of his adulthood!"

The old sage sealed her into a capsule ball and rest became history.

 _\- Flashback Ends -_

The next morning, it was like any other day and luckily, a certain someone was also awake.

"Good morning, Master Ken and Miss Lasagnyan!" Yuray greeted happily.

"Good morning, Yuray." Ken, Lasagnyan, and her sister, Kamilla greeted.

"Say, gal. You look much better," Lasagnyan noticed.

"It seems like your fever went down," Ken said.

"Yes, indeed. Master Ken, and I see the chores yesterday are all done," Yuray said.

"Of course, my little sister. What do you expect from your older sister?" Kamilla teased.

"Thank you for the help around here, Kamilla," Yuray thanked.

"No problem. Well, I better get going now. Just don't get into too much trouble, alright, Yuray?" Kamilla said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yuray puffed.

Kamilla giggled and said, "Oh, you know. I shall make my leave, Aichi-sama and Miss Lasagnyan."

"So long, Kamilla," Lasagnyan gestured with her cowgirl hat.

"See you around, Kamilla and thanks for being here," Ken said.

"Goodbye, big sis. Come see us anytime you want," Yuray said happily.

"Of course. Goodbye," Kamilla said, making her leave.

The rest of the day went back to its normal way, but Ken and Lasagnyan now knew the story of Yuray and Kamilla from the past. They didn't really want to talk about it, especially the ending, but they learned to appreciate her even more and took care of her more, even though she was the one who's taking care of them.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! The long awaited update for my series, Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher is back!**

 **For awhile, I was too focused on my Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS series as that one is also very popular, but I haven't forgotten this story at all. It was taking a very long break, but now it is finally back.**

 **To celebrate it, I made this chapter very long, so there is no Yo-Kai Shorts mini-story at the end or beginning of the chapter, but we will resume it in the next chapter, finishing off "Yokai Partners" and then next chapter after it will start the new Yokai shorts that I made long time ago.**

 **This chapter introduces brand new Horror Yokai; Shiro Polarbear, Becky the Cowgirl Duck, Simon the Seal, and D.J. Wolfie. They are lossely based on the main characters of the FNAF series; Freddy Fazebear, Chica, Bunny, and Foxy respectfully. For part 2, we meet the Grim Reaper as another special Horror Yokai, who only appears briefly but who knows? Maybe we will see him again in the future.**

 **This chapter took a long time to finish. I don't know how long, but about a month or two. It has been so long...**

 **With all that said, I hope all of you had patiently waited for this story updated look forward to more in the future, even if the next update will take awhile to come out. I will do my best with update in a well-balanced pacing. Thank you and see you guys soon.**


End file.
